<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Delete The Kisses by thebottomoftheocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997718">Don't Delete The Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebottomoftheocean/pseuds/thebottomoftheocean'>thebottomoftheocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boarding School AU, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Valentine's Dance, Valentine's Day Fluff, and everyone is extremely tired, but it ends serendipitously, especially shiro, i promise the story's better than these tags, in england's green and pleasant lands, it's only one week long but it makes sense, keith and lance are just slow, keith is trying really, lance being a shit, minor romelle/allura, much gay panic ensues, mutually pining idiots, nonbinary pidge, part text-fic, perpetually confused keith, planning stuff in record time, plotting gone wrong, they all are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebottomoftheocean/pseuds/thebottomoftheocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance McClain is part of the exclusive coalition between St Ambrose's Academy, and the sister school, St Ambrose's Girls, called Voltron. </p><p>His idea to bring the schools together for a Valentine's day dance seems fine on paper. Sure, Valentine's day is only seven days away, and sure, he'd have to employ the efforts of <em>all</em> the members of Voltron, including those of his arch-nemesis, the renowned Keith Kogane. None of these things are really a problem: far from, in fact.</p><p>Keith Kogane, certified music prodigy, has spent years successfully avoiding Lance McClain, and doesn't plan on being bested quite yet. Unfortunately, in this case, he has little choice about what he can and can't run from anymore.</p><p>This is the story of the shenanigans which follow the organisation of a school dance in record time, sprinkled with many, many song references, and some classic gay yearning, all inspired by Wolf Alice's <em>Don't Delete The Kisses</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for being here! I loved the idea for this au, so I hope that I've done it justice. </p><p>I just want to say that I could not POSSIBLY ever do this song justice - especially not with a fic I wrote in less than three weeks, but still - this might be one of my favourite songs ever, and Klance might be my favourite ship, so this fic is really the best thing I've worked on in a while. If you know this song already, I adore you, and if you don't, please go and watch the incredible music video with this link:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqxE-zppu30</p><p>I promise you won't regret it!! (unless you're not over someone/you have an unrequited crush/you're feeling lonely and nostalgic because you can't see loved ones. If that's you, it'll hurt a little.)</p><p>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>I'd like to get to know you, I'd like to take you out<br/>We'll go to the Hail Mary, and afterwards make out<br/>Instead I'm typing you a message that I know I'll never send<br/>Rewriting old excuses, delete the kisses at the end</em><br/><br/>This could either be the best of worst decision Lance had ever made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At risk of sounding self-deprecating, I wanted to say that this first chapter's mostly introductory, admin-y stuff which is relevant to the story, but I get it if some people don't find it hugely interesting. If you'd rather just skip to the beginning of the actual planning week, go to Monday, which comes out tomorrow, and I'll put a super short summary of chapter 1 in the notes there.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday 7<sup>th</sup> February</p><p>“You’ve called a Voltron meeting on a Sunday afternoon, and a rainy one at that. I had to <em>trek </em>to get here, so this had better be good.”</p><p>Katie Holt sipped their tea, made a displeased face and placed the mug back onto its small saucer, glancing around at their surroundings. They sat next Hunk Garrett, who seemed equally bored, and quite unimpressed, with the small booth in the diner where they sat, dripping with rainwater.</p><p>Opposite the pair sat Romelle and Allura, two attendees of the girls’ school, who seemed no less judgemental than the others. Romelle had the appearance of someone who desperately wanted to sanitise everything within a metre radius of herself, from the way she eyed the smear of ketchup on the table in front of her. Allura actually pulled out a wipe to clean it while everyone seated around the table frowned reproachfully at her. At least they were polite enough to refrain from cleaning the place. When they finished watching Allura dispose of the wipe, they all looked expectantly at Lance.</p><p>Lance did have a good reason for summoning them to a small diner tucked away on a shabby street in town. He knew where these people probably spent most of their time: on the streets with vegan cafés which looked like real-life versions of the game Terrarium, and speakeasies where white boys with ponytails and goatees unironically played jazz, and thrifty shops where clothes prices would inevitably rise, and from which purchased goods would almost definitely end up featured on Instagram or Depop.</p><p>Sure, the diner was a little dated, and it would never quite reach the level of sophistication the group in front of him was clearly used to, but overall, Lance found it quite homely. It was a splash of red furniture and black-and-white checked walls and pink, blue, green and yellow gumballs, complete with a jukebox, in a town which favoured cool greys, or navy blue, if someone felt daring.</p><p>The diner was where Lance wanted to propose his grand idea to Voltron club, who often seemed to forget he was actually a member. Since the school recognised – and, more importantly, could advertise – the talents of the Katherine Johnson Scholars like Katie, the Music Award holders like Romelle, the winners of the Contemporary Dance and Drama Prize like Hunk, or the revered and popular Sports Scholars like Allura, the other members of Voltron had an annoying tendency to ignore his part in his coalition between the two schools.</p><p>No, he wasn’t a scholar, but he’d still gained his rightful place in Voltron, which would be a great benefit when it came to university applications. Just as Pidge represented academia, and Hunk drama and theatre, Lance’s role was to monitor the societal aspect of the school community. Due to the ambiguity of this role, it was often overlooked.</p><p>This is why Lance came up with an idea which would require the efforts of all in this coalition, and boost his status as the co-ordinator of social events.</p><p>Another reason Lance wanted to organise this event was, really, as an excuse to properly meet the sixth member of Voltron. Lance always saw him in the corridors, occasionally in class, where he seemed to excel, in the swimming tests once a term (Lance tried not to stare), on Sundays at chapel, singing in the choir, and leading the cellos in the orchestra at numerous concerts. He was a double scholar, unfairly good-looking, and pretty high up on the social ladder. Despite all of this, nobody seemed to be very close to him.</p><p>Lance’s fascination with this boy knew no bounds, and it was only heightened by the fact that this boy had absolutely no idea who he was. He’d looked at Lance once during the last Voltron meeting, and his gaze was painfully unrecognising. He’d have no excuse for not knowing exactly who Lance was by the end of next week.</p><p>When Katie Holt spoke, and scathingly, at that, it didn’t knock Lance’s confidence one bit. He knew that what he was about to propose was beyond good. He smiled warmly at the group, and began with his most charismatic presenting voice.</p><p>“Katie Holt, Hunk Garrett, Romelle and Allura – I forget your surnames, my apologies – I’ve asked you here because I have an important proposition to make, and I can promise you that it will be good.”</p><p>Pidge sipped their tea again. “Interesting setting for this. And you can call me Pidge.”</p><p>“Pidge, yes. As the Head of Societies and Culture, I felt that it was fitting to organise an event to lift everyone’s spirits in this trying time.”</p><p>“I don’t see how an event is going to make anyone feel better about the drug allegations, or the mass suspensions, or the ban on having more than £50 pocket money at any time, or this weird quasi-lockdown,” Allura pointed out.</p><p>“Allura, I completely understand how you feel. Most of us won’t be going home for half term, and I want to make this holiday memorable, in a good way. We’re the most powerful group in the student body. It is our responsibility to improve life for everybody at St Ambrose’s Academy, and at the sister school, as far as possible.”</p><p>Hunk popped his gum, and reclined into his seat. “That’s fair, but are you sure a party is what people need right now? I’m not sure how well distractions work when everyone’s hyper-vigilant right now.”</p><p>“This isn’t a distraction. Look, we can’t do much to solve the absolute mess which is the sixth form right now, but we can make sure that people are occupied, and have something to look forwards to, since we’re all stuck here. It’s like lockdown three years ago all over again, but this time we have more freedom. We should make the most of it.” Lance considered them all as they nodded. “Good. So, my grand idea was a social.”</p><p>“We guessed,” Romelle said, not unkindly. “How would it work? And how does it involve us all?”</p><p>“It would be specifically for the sixth form, since we’re the ones who are most affected by this lockdown of sorts, but the juniors can get involved too.”</p><p>“As the help, I hope,” Allura muttered.</p><p>“Naturally. Since it’s so close to Valentine’s day, I thought it would be fitting for a Valentine’s themed dance. Not anything formal, but it needs to be done well. We have to convince the teachers that we can act with some semblance of decency every once in a while.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hunk interjected. “I know it’s close to Valentine’s day, but it’s literally <em>one week</em> of organising away. How are we supposed to pull of an entire social in seven days?”</p><p>“If we all work together, it shouldn’t be an impossible feat. It’s a holiday, after all. Sure, we have to stay at school, but we don’t have to actually do schoolwork. I’ve already asked my tutor about it, and they said that they can make allowances for Voltron.”</p><p>“Upper Sixth have mocks to study for,” Pidge reasoned. Lance looked at them, confused.</p><p>“That doesn’t apply to us, right?”</p><p>“I’m in seventh year,” they replied drily. “And so is Romelle.”</p><p>“Yeah, Pidge got moved up a year,” Allura explained. “Or two. But Pidge, you don’t actually need to study for them. Not a lot, anyway. Just read your notes the day before.” Allura noticed that Lance still looked utterly lost. “They’ve got a photographic memory.”</p><p>“Ah. In that case, you can have the jobs best suited to you. And yes, we are allocating jobs. Romelle, I could find you someone to help, if you get overwhelmed with revision, if you like?” He had the perfect person in mind already.</p><p>“We need more information about the actual social before you do that,” pointed out Romelle.</p><p>“Of course. Here’s what I have planned:</p><p>Allura, you’re on decorations and food. You can get the juniors on your team to help out if you want, but please offer them an actual reward for it. I don’t want to be accused of enslaving them. I’ll get the dimensions for the hall and the spending budget for decorations after Pidge does her job.”</p><p>“Their job,” Allura corrected.</p><p>“Right. Sorry. Pidge, you’re on admin. You basically ask the teachers for everything you need. Money and budgets can be dealt with at the Bursars’ Office, although you’ll have to do it at both of the schools. You can get the dimensions for Garland Hall, get the cleaners for afterwards, sort out the tokens, co-ordinate timings, everything. You’re pretty much in charge of making sure everything works, since you’re almost definitely the most organised here.”</p><p>“Cool. That should take me two days, tops. Then I’ll help with whatever else you need.”</p><p>“Wow. Okay. So, Hunk, the drama department could help with lighting for the actual night, and the technical part of setting up the hall, since you use it all the time.”</p><p>Hunk nodded enthusiastically. “That’s my speciality! I have some ideas for what we could do with it.”</p><p>“Great – you can work with Allura for that. Do you think you could also handle advertising for the social? We need posters, but there are also invites, which sort of double as tickets.”</p><p>“Right…” Hunk sounded dubious.</p><p>“I can help with those if you like. Basically, people can invite other people by buying a pair of tokens with their tickets. The tickets are free – that’s all the teachers really need to know. <em>Admissions are free.</em> However, if people are feeling particularly romantic and want to do something cute for Valentine’s, then we could make a significant amount of money from this. Well, more cash than we’re allowed to keep on us at any given time.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s clever.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hunk. The tokens are made of card – like little origami flowers, but there’s loads of different kinds of flowers, and colours, so there’s no chance of a mix-up. And my sister’s getting them for us, so it’s free! She’s that waitress over there.”</p><p>Everyone swivelled around to watch the waitress dancing to the corny 60’s pop playing from the jukebox as she carried two sandwiches over to another booth. Romelle’s gaze lingered there for a while before she turned back around.</p><p>“I thought having a reveal would be sweet, but a masked ball felt a little dramatic, so this seemed like a good alternative. On the invites, there will be some sort of message which indicates when the reveal will be. Our job is to distribute them, but not to the juniors. Give them to literally anybody but the juniors.”</p><p>“Can do.”</p><p>“Perfect. And Romelle! You have – probably – the most important job.”</p><p>“Do go on.”</p><p>“You’re in charge of the music. You choose the music.”</p><p>Romelle waited, but Lance didn’t continue. “Is that it?”</p><p>“…Yes. It’s incredibly important. Music is what brings this entire thing together!”</p><p>“Will there be a live band, or a DJ?” Allura queried, and Romelle’s face lit up.</p><p>“Live music, for sure. I kind of prefer live music. Plus, my band haven’t performed for a while, since we’ve been stuck in school.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve already messaged and hired and paid a DJ,” Pidge said. “Sorry.”</p><p>“How?” Lance wondered aloud.</p><p>“Efficiency.”</p><p>“No, I mean, how did you even pay?”</p><p>“I used my card. I have all the numbers memorised. Anyway, I need to leave, so message me any more details, Allura. In fact, make a group chat.” Pidge stepped out of the booth, and gave Lance a small smile. “It’s a good idea. I’m looking forward to seeing it come into fruition.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pidge. See you later.”</p><p>After Pidge left, Romelle continued to argue her case. “We haven’t had a band night in ages! And having live music would be slightly classier than a DJ.”</p><p>“I get that. If you really object, you might have to take it up with Pidge.”</p><p>“But aren’t you in charge?”</p><p>Lance swallowed as the others around the table watched him appraisingly. “Well, yes, but I don’t really want to cross Pidge. I’m sure you can understand why.”</p><p>“Mm, I see why. I can always ask Keith for time off rehearsals so that my band can practice, but he’ll have to help with all the other things, like setting up the stage with the instruments and actually choosing the music and whatnot. He’s in your year, so he isn’t quite as busy as I am.”</p><p>“You answer to someone in lower sixth?” Lance asked incredulously.</p><p>“Don’t sound so judgemental. Keith’s actually the Head of Music. I’m only stepping in for him today because he didn’t want to come.”</p><p>This hurt Lance. Then, it angered him. What was it with this guy, too entitled to even attend a Voltron meeting?</p><p>“Okay. I would appreciate it if you filled him in. You might want to get more than one band as well, just so the workload isn’t too huge, considering how short a time you have to prepare.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re always prepared,” Romelle reassured him. “We’ve all got a bunch of songs we can play. We just need to touch up on a few things, and obviously, we’ll need a sound check and everything.”</p><p>“Yes. Again, take it up with Pidge, then get Keith to deal with the details. Don’t do anything without h- their permission. Oh, and tell Keith that he doesn’t get to pick and choose when he shows up. We all need to put in a lot of effort this week.”</p><p>Lance turned his focus to Allura. “Pidge recommended that you make a group chat. Do you need me to give you my Instagram?”</p><p>“It’s all good, I follow all of you,” she replied. “Oh, don’t make that face. It’s my private account. You really ought to check out who you allow to follow you. I’ll get that done by tonight.”</p><p>“Cool. So, can we meet up here again tomorrow, just to check progress, and to get to know each other a bit? It’s been pretty miserable at school, so we could probably use the distraction.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Hunk agreed. “Lunch?”</p><p>“Nah, tomorrow’s Monday. Come in the evening. Veronica will leave the place open for us if I ask. It’ll be nice. Make sure Keith comes,” he added. Romelle made an indecipherable face.</p><p>They chatted for a while longer, and Lance relaxed slightly, equal parts relieved and excited at how well they’d taken his idea on. There was only one person he had left to win over.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>Lance discovered later that evening that Keith – whose imaginative username was <em>keithkogane</em> – was simply unwilling to participate in anything to do with him, including conversation. Considering how successfully Keith ignored him in school, Lance was shocked to know how much of an effect his slightly obsessive behaviours had on Keith. His actions went beyond ignoring; they were more similar to avoidance<em>.</em></p><p>Their conversation went like this:</p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: Heya! This is Lance McClain</p><p>sirlancelot: I’m one of the representatives of Voltron. I called a meeting today, which you didn’t come to, but we’re working on a new project.</p><p>sirlancelot: We would all greatly benefit from your help!! Has Romelle filled you in on everything?</p><p> </p><p>Then there were five hours of silence in which Lance wondered whether he’d gotten the right account. It must have been Keith – he requested to follow this account once a month, since it was private, and was declined every time. No-one else would ignore him so diligently.</p><p> </p><p>keithkogane: who is this?</p><p> </p><p>Lance scowled at his phone. Was Keith taking the piss?</p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: Hi! This is Lance McCLain, as I already explained in the previous messages</p><p>keithkogane: oh.</p><p>keithkogane: there’s a gc if you want to reach me</p><p>sirlancelot: It would be easier for me to answer any questions you might have specifically here</p><p>sirlancelot: Since you missed the meeting earlier.</p><p>keithkogane: i’m good</p><p>keithkogane: wait are you on the group chat?</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s face burned. Why hadn’t they added him yet? This was entirely his idea, and they were already beginning to exclude him. Of course. And, what was with the monosyllabic answers? Lance was desperately trying to remain civil, but Keith’s indifferent façade was starting to get to him. Then again, a part of him was oddly exhilarated at the fact that he was messaging <em>Keith Kogane.</em></p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: No, haha. If you’re on it, I would appreciate it if you could add me.</p><p>keithkogane: sure</p><p>sirlancelot: Thanks Keith :))</p><p>sirlancelot: So, what were you up to today?</p><p>sirlancelot: I guess you must’ve been busy, since you missed the meeting</p><p>keithkogane: at conservatoire</p><p>sirlancelot: You go to a conservatoire?? As well as school? That’s amazing</p><p>sirlancelot: No wonder you’re so good at performing</p><p>keithkogane: thanks</p><p>keithkogane: just tell me what i need to do for your dance ok</p><p>keithkogane: i have prep to do</p><p>sirlancelot: But it’s nearly 1am</p><p>sirlancelot: I can barely keep my eyes open right now</p><p> </p><p>That was a lie. Lance was pacing his bedroom, wriggling his fingers just above his phone screen to prevent himself from typing out a complete splurge of everything on his mind. He hadn’t been this weirdly energetic past midnight for a long time – he did value getting his eight hours of beauty sleep in above all things.</p><p> </p><p>keithkogane: o that’s my bad</p><p>keithkogane: go to bed</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s pulse quickened.  Was Keith being <em>bossy? </em></p><p>(Was he into it?)</p><p>Lance was decidedly not gay – he knew this – but, occasionally, there was just something about Keith which almost made him consider thinking that he might need to question his decidedly-not-being-gay. Just maybe.</p><p>Maybe it was the bossiness. Lance tested the waters.</p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: Are you telling me what to do, Keith Kogane? ;)</p><p>keithkogane: ???</p><p>keithkogane: you said you were tired</p><p> </p><p>And, retreat.</p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: Oh yeah, haha.</p><p>sirlancelot: You sure you don’t want me to fill you in first?</p><p>keithkogane: talked to romelle already</p><p>sirlancelot: Cool!</p><p>sirlancelot: We’re going to the diner tomorrow. It’s a Monday, so you have no excuse :D</p><p>sirlancelot: Message me tomorrow and I’ll send directions</p><p>keithkogane: or you could send them now?</p><p>sirlancelot: Nope. Going to bed</p><p>keithkogane: suit yourself</p><p>keithkogane: goodnight xx</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s heart stopped.</p><p>Surely this was a figment of his imagination, because from what he could see, <em>Keith Kogane just sent him kisses. </em></p><p>He blinked thrice at the message, and on the third blink, the message <em>poofed</em> back into nonexistence. He didn’t even get time to screenshot it.</p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: What was that?</p><p>keithkogane: sorry they just came up on autosuggestions or whatever</p><p>keithkogane: goodnight</p><p>sirlancelot: Sweet dreams!</p><p> </p><p>Lance wrote his final messages with two ‘x’s at the end, then reconsidered, worried that Keith would think him strange rather than funny. He waited for ten more minutes, and when Keith didn’t reply, he finally sank back onto his bed, slightly exhausted from the pacing after the adrenaline high wore off.</p><p>Lance found himself wondering whether he was weirdly happy from his brief conversation with Keith, or if he was just pleased that his plan was falling into place. He decided on the latter.</p><p>If he really thought about it, which he did often, he’d be into Keith if Keith weren’t a guy. That didn’t make him gay, or bi, or anything else. This was just the perfect opportunity to spend time with, and get to know, his non-crush. That’s what Keith was. A non-crush. At most, he had <em>a thing </em>for him. Cool.</p><p>Momentary confusion over, Lance settled into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>When I see you, the whole world reduces to just that room<br/>And then I remember and I'm shy, that gossip's eye will look too soon<br/>And then I'm trapped, overthinking and yeah, probably self-doubt<br/>You tell me to get over it and to take you out</em><br/><br/>Catching feelingssss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, here's a quick summary of chapter 1:<br/><br/>Lance has this idea to organise a social for the sixth form of the two schools (year 12&amp;13 in England) which will be a Valentine's day dance, because they're all stuck at school due to a quasi-lockdown over the half-term holiday.<br/>Allura's on decorations and refreshments, Hunk is on lighting and helping w. advertising, Romelle &amp; Keith are on music, and Pidge is administrating the whole thing.<br/>However, Keith doesn't attend the meeting which kind of pisses Lance off. And they're due to meet up today to start the whole organisation business.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday 8<sup>th</sup> February</p><p>Keith had been completely perplexed when he received a DM from Lance McClain.</p><p>Ever since they joined the school as mere first-years, Lance had tormented him. Having schooled in Hong Kong before St Ambrose’s, Keith already felt like an outsider.</p><p>Then, Krolia thought it would be a great idea to make him the only day-boarder in the entire school – the only person who didn’t belong to the huge boarding community responsible for the most important friendships forged and experiences shared between his peers.</p><p>So, by the end of his first year, he was decidedly isolated from everybody else. Keith found that he benefited from the lack of distraction quite a lot: at least, he had plenty of time to focus on his music, unbothered by anybody.</p><p>Except, he wasn’t quite unbothered. For as long as he could remember, there had been one boy in his classes who was absolutely insufferable. Most people just left him alone; that was fine. But this boy had to go above and beyond in his attempts to get on Keith’s nerves. He would always compare their exam scores, argue with every point he made in class, taunt him for skipping games, whatever. Everything Keith did, he had to do it better. And if he couldn’t do it better, he’d just be a lingering presence, observing Keith and judging his every move. He made life at school pretty uncomfortable, and Keith came to dread classes with Lance McClain.</p><p>By third year, Keith had mastered ignoring him. He stopped retorting in class, and didn’t rise to any of his taunts. He knew that he was exceptionally talented in everything he did. He didn’t need to compete with some insecure kid who, for whatever reason, was obsessed with beating him.</p><p>When he asked Shiro about it, Shiro had told him that boys tended to over-perform and act like peacocks if their masculinity felt threatened. Keith asked Shiro what he’d done that was so intimidating.</p><p>“You’re openly gay, you’re cool, and you excel at everything. Seeing people who are normally oppressed or, you know, fit a certain archetype, defy those things which hold them down is always uncomfortable for people like Lance.”</p><p>"But... I'm bad at sports."</p><p>"Come on. You're easily the best at swimming in your year."</p><p>Keith came to assume that “people like Lance” were insecure homophobes who had issues with their skewed image of masculinity. This was what Keith reminded himself every time Lance made a remark which made his blood boil. He was the better man, in every sense of the word.</p><p>The only slight problem was that, as Keith grew more indifferent to Lance’s taunts, Lance grew more attractive with each passing year. This confused Keith to no end, and nobody knew the true extent of his confusion about his feelings towards Lance more than Romelle. After all, he couldn’t tell Shiro that the very person who tormented him all this time was also his first real crush.</p><p>The biggest mystery of Keith’s time occurred at the end of fifth year. How Lance was nominated for Voltron, Keith did not know. It was seen as the highest achievement in the school, and a great endorsement for university, and of all the people in the school, they gave it to <em>Lance</em>.</p><p>Keith got his wine-red tie with the school crest embroidered onto the end, for the role of Head of Music, at the ceremony. He watched with contempt as Lance received his navy tie with diagonal royal blue stripes, but kept a neutral expression. Yes, they would both part of Voltron for the next two years, but they didn’t have to <em>see </em>each other, or talk to each other. Plus, Lance didn’t have a real job anyway. He made sure to ignore Lance as he shook hands with the other newly nominated members.</p><p>Now, eight months later, and five since Voltron’s last meeting, Lance wanted to organise an event which required all of them to help. Never mind that Keith was preparing the junior scholars for their first recital in Ascot in three weeks’ time – he simply didn’t have the kind of time to spare his first lesson-free week in ages for some social. He was smart, sure, but A levels were demanding as fuck<em>.</em> For once in his life, he actually had to take his studies nearly as seriously as music.</p><p>Romelle found Keith practising in Garland hall past midnight when she came to relay the information Lance told her.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be practising so late,” she scolded, as usual, before going onto explain Lance’s idea. Keith barely listened. He was packing away his cello and tidying the space all the while. As soon as he heard that it was Lance’s idea, and that he’d be giving up his time for Lance’s sake, he’d already refused in his mind.</p><p>The issue was, Romelle seemed to want to stand up to him for the first time ever.</p><p>“You know, it is bizarre that I should have to answer to you, when I’m in the year above! I’m telling you to do this. We really don’t have to do much,” pleaded Romelle as Keith sat, stony faced, unconvinced by the fact that she’d repeatedly told him that they only had to make a playlist to contribute. And maybe get their band together for some rehearsals. “The band will only be playing songs we already know! We just need to give Lance the running order so he and Hunk can organise when the reveal should be-”</p><p>“There’s a reveal?” Keith snorted. “What sort of sad cliché are we wasting our time on here?”</p><p>“Hey! It’s actually a good idea. Lance is working really hard to pull this off.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t need to work half as hard if he’d just been organised and started planning this, I don’t know, slightly <em>before </em>a week until Valentine’s day?”</p><p>“I get that it’s a bit rushed, but the only job that really takes long is his and Hunk’s. Ours is easy<em>. </em>In fact, <em>yours </em>is easy. I’m not in Voltron. It isn’t my responsibility. Lance was right about something.”</p><p>Keith’s jaw twitched. Of course Lance had something to do with her sudden rebellion. His one close friend, now corrupted. “But I chose you to be my deputy, and normally, you handle things just fine.” It was Keith’s turn to plead. “How am I supposed to help, and spend time with, the same guy who I’ve been trying to get a restraining order against for three years?”</p><p>“You can’t get a restraining order for being annoying. Come on, Keith. I really want this to work. A social is what people need right now; Lance was r-”</p><p>“If you say Lance is right one more time, I am turning this job down.”</p><p>Romelle fell silent, and Keith sighed. “I’ll help, but if he’s obnoxious and difficult to work with, you’ll understand if I quit. I mean, you know, better than anyone, why I find it so difficult to tolerate him.”</p><p>Romelle nodded. “I get that. But you’re fine with the others, right? You see each other sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah. You know what? You can come along tomorrow as well. No, don’t protest – you can spare a few hours of revision, right?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I mean, Allura will be there. Don’t you guys have some stuff you need to figure out?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Romelle replied nonchalantly. Keith smirked, and picked up his music and his instrument. Romelle peered at the sheets of music, eager to change the subject. “Ooh, what’s this?”</p><p>“Schubert. Best quintet, right? And, there’s some Shostakovich. I might need you to accompany me. I’m recording it in two days, maybe three, if you’re busy.”</p><p>“I’m sort of trying to learn Bruch’s violin concerto, so that’s taking up quite a bit of my energy for now, but I’ll see what I can do. What’s the Shostakovich for?”</p><p>“I’m doing a recording for my grandma’s birthday. She likes this kind of music.”</p><p>“What - music which smacks of pain and suffering?”</p><p>“Basically. She lived through Hiroshima, you know. She was only two at the time, but she grew up without a mother, and she probably couldn’t understand this heavy emptiness which sort of permeated everything around her. She didn’t even know what was missing. That would be suffocating for anyone, really. I guess she relates to the music.”</p><p>“And what do you think?”</p><p>Keith contemplated Romelle’s question while loosening his bow. “I think he shades music with the contours and complexity of life and emotion better than most Romantic music does, for all its expressivity. Sometimes bleakness and heaviness speak more than swooping, gushy stuff. Shostakovich can capture emptiness. That’s not something most people can do. It’s parts like this,” Keith said as he pointed to a note screaming at the top of the treble clef, right up on the cello’s register.</p><p>“That moment right there is the culmination of all of this turmoil, and pain, and despair, and anger just bursting out because he’s <em>so </em>oppressed. It’s screaming, it’s crying, it’s real fear, all tangled up in one piece. Oh, it’s so good. But, then, there’s some really beautiful stuff, like here. He draws out such incredible things from this instrument that you normally wouldn’t think to express, and you can’t play it well without really feeling it. It’s like a whole-body physical experience, playing this stuff.”</p><p>“You ought to read some Tolstoy, since you love exploring inner-conflict so much. His work’s also quite auto-biographical, like Shostakovich, I suppose. Okay – take Anna Karenina…”</p><p>They continued their conversation as Keith finished packing up and made their way out of the hall. Romelle was the perfect person to talk about his favourite music with, and she’d always complement him with another recommendation or piece of random knowledge; she was full of them. But then, he could also throw himself onto her bed and talk in circles for hours about Lance.</p><p>“Now that you’re in such a wonderful mood, I should tell you I gave Lance your Instagram so he could message you.”</p><p>“Oh, I saw. I’m just not replying.”</p><p>“Keith! Be the bigger person. Please.”</p><p>Keith gritted his teeth as he pulled out his phone. He’d been the bigger person for nearly <em>six years.</em> Tonight, he’d just tolerate Lance.</p><p>When he’d said goodnight, Keith thought that leaving those ‘x’s at the end of the message would further intimidate Lance, like Shiro said that any display of how comfortable he was in himself would for <em>people like him</em>. When Lance responded awkwardly, Keith quickly aborted the mission. He could do Lance one better.</p><p>He could flirt with Lance. Surely, that would make him so resentful that he’d just kick Keith off of the organisation team straightaway.</p><p>No, he wouldn’t stoop as low as scheming. Not even for the likes of Lance McClain. All he had to do was make a stupid playlist. Romelle could find someone else to fill in on the drums for their band. He quickly messaged Ulaz and Kolivan, then began to walk home after dropping Romelle off at her house.</p><p>Keith laughed at Lance’s over-enthusiastic replies to his non-committal messages as he read over the brief conversation. It was so nearly endearing, as was the attempted flirting. Now, that was unexpected.</p><p>It was a pity that Lance was such a shit, because he really would be Keith’s type.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>The next day came far too quickly, as always for Keith, but he hopped out of bed by quarter to seven to cook Krolia breakfast. She’d probably already left for her jog.</p><p>When he picked up his phone and peered at the screen through slightly bleary eyes, he was shocked to see the number of messages left there.</p><p>There were hundreds.</p><p>Keith didn’t know if this was normal, since he hardly joined group chats for anything other than co-ordinating music events, and then one for NYO. He quickly decided that he couldn’t be bothered to read them, and wouldn’t actually enter the group chat unless it was a matter of urgency.</p><p>While he waited for the muffins to rise, Keith put on a Rachmnaninoff’s <em>Rhapsody On a Theme of Paganini</em> and opened the curtains around the house, ushering in the warm light as the sun began to rise. Small pleasures like these were truly the benefits of waking up early.</p><p>Then, he curated a playlist which consisted of all of the songs he knew that their band would be able to play by the following weekend. It was as he created this playlist that the most perfect song for a reveal occurred to him, and for the first time, he felt genuinely excited about the social. He’d definitely brave a school dance if this once song was guaranteed to be played.</p><p>He shared the link to the group chat with a hasty message telling them that it was collaborative, and they could do whatever they wanted with it, so long as they didn’t move or remove his song. And he waited. Two hours would pass before anyone else woke up, let alone saw his playlist.</p><p>A long, productive day followed the creation of Keith’s playlist. As he expected, Keith didn’t even need to message Lance before he was sent the diner’s address with directions from the school. He’d offered to pick Keith up and walk him there, but Keith slightly feared what Lance might do with the information of where he lived.</p><p>He left his house after 8pm, when the air was quite brisk. Upon his arrival at the diner, Keith was bombarded with an onslaught of compliments about his music.</p><p>“I. Cannot. Fault. This. Playlist. It. Is. So. Fucking. Hot.” Allura punctuated each of her words with a powerful, resounding clap, probably perfected from years of coaching the younger years in netball. Romelle gushed over the different songs, pointing out her favourites to perform while Allura <em>mmed </em>in assent next to her. She agreed wholeheartedly with Allura.</p><p>“I’ve literally been listening to this all day, Keith. It’s so good! Do you mind if I follow you?”</p><p>“Oh. Sure.” Keith wasn’t aware that following people on Spotify was something you could <em>do.</em> He was then mortified to find that all 87 of his playlists were public. While Romelle organised his Spotify for him, Pidge listened to the songs, and although they were far from impressed with Keith’s music, they were pleasantly surprised with some of the songs.</p><p>“Kind of sensing an indie, alternative, glam rock kinda vibe from you,” mused Pidge. “I don’t hate it.”</p><p>“Well, what do you listen to?” Since music was Keith’s “thing”, he couldn’t help but feel slightly defensive.</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“Listen to music?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Pidge. Pick anything.”</p><p>“Fine. I don’t mind a good piano sonata, but anything past Beethoven and I’m out.”</p><p>Keith shrugged. A large hand clapped his shoulder, and a familiar voice came from behind him.</p><p>“Keith, buddy! It’s been a while!”</p><p>“Hunk? Of course – I forgot you’d be here!”</p><p>“I bet you feel bad for dragging Romelle out to be your moral support if Lance becomes unbearable, now you know I’m here,” Hunk grinned. Keith shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Nah. Look at her and Allura. They kind of look like they’re in love.”</p><p>True to Keith’s word, Romelle was playfully pushing Allura away as she leaned suggestively on Romelle, swooping in before blowing in her ear and darting away as she shrieked. Romelle grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and their fingers interlaced as they slipped into an animated conversation.</p><p>Hunk sighed wistfully at the sight. “If only I could get the two fools playing Hero and Claudio in <em>Much Ado About Nothing </em>to act like they like each other half as much as those two. Such a shame they already tried the whole dating thing. It didn’t really work out for them.”</p><p>“They <em>dated?” </em>Upon reflection, Keith could see how they acted with a certain intimacy that people who were ‘just friends’ simply wouldn’t. He didn’t know much about their history – he only knew what he saw.</p><p>“Yeah, at the beginning of our fourth year. They kept breaking up and alternating between being together and being friends, which was plenty confusing for Romelle.”</p><p>“How come I don’t know this? And how come you two are so close?”</p><p>“She plays in the pit band for most of the musical productions, since she’s so versatile with instruments.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“I guess we just got to know each other quite well that way. Anyway, I imagine you spend all your time complaining about Lance, since you can’t really vent to anyone else about him.”</p><p>“No! I guess we don’t talk about our personal lives quite so much.”</p><p>“Hm. Speaking of.” Hunk nudged Keith, and he turned around to see none other than Lance McClain approaching him.</p><p>He looked so good out of uniform-</p><p>That was unimportant. He had a wide smile across his face which made Keith want to scowl, but he kept his face neutral and extended his arm out when Lance approached him. Lance smiled with amusement at the gesture, and Hunk coughed loudly and excused himself to get water.</p><p>“I get handshakes now?”</p><p>Keith withdrew his hand, and looked at Lance with his blankest expression.</p><p>“Thanks for inviting me here. What are we doing?”</p><p>Lance cocked his head to the side. “Do you ever read the group chat?”</p><p>“When I feel that it’s necessary to.”</p><p>“Mm. Well, let me take your coat and your scarf. The good news is that all of the tokens arrived, and the bad news is that they were all jumbled up when we opened the box. So, we’re sorting out the tokens into pairs! You’re with me. Feel free to take any of the snacks.”</p><p>Before Keith could protest, Lance was helping him remove his coat. When he took Keith’s scarf off for him, he stood in front of Keith, and they both noticed that they were a very similar height, if not the same height. He struggled to look anywhere but at Lance’s face as he stood before him. The worst thing that could happen would be making eye contact right now, truly.</p><p>Keith <em>tsked</em> in indignation as Lance burned his neck by pulling the scarf too quickly, earning a small chuckle from Lance. Trust him to do something so “nice” and still manage to find a way to make Keith upset.</p><p>As Lance went to hang up his things, Keith appreciated the diner’s interior. At risk of being sentimental, he allowed mind to drift to memories of coming to places like these with his father, all those years ago. The design and layout of the place transported him to childhood, when a milkshake with his dad and some Elvis Presley could brighten his entire day.</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>Keith was disturbed from his rather pleasant trip down memory lane to see Lance patting the seat next to him at the furthest booth from Romelle and Allura. Opting not to give Romelle a pleading look, since she was busy reading Allura’s palm, Keith sulked over to Lance and sat opposite him, thinking that he’d appreciate the distance.</p><p>Instead, he was faced with the dilemma of being unable to look at anything <em>but </em>Lance’s face.</p><p>They quickly busied themselves with finding matching pairs of small origami flowers. At first, they would celebrate upon finding a pair, since the flowers were so small and the pile so large, and Lance’s enthusiasm became quite contagious. Keith found that, as a pair, they worked pretty efficiently.</p><p>Settling into some polite small-talk about A levels, they sorted out the pile in front of them until it slowly dwindled, and they slowly ran out of steam. It was the longest time Keith had spent in Lance’s presence without being insulted.</p><p>After an hour and a half had passed, they’d gone through three baskets of fries and onion rings. Keith heard Lance yawn loudly almost four times in a row, and took the risk of peering at his face. Lance was propped up on one arm, blinking sluggishly, and seeming altogether quite adorable. He caught Keith’s gaze, and smiled sleepily.</p><p>Where Keith expected judgement and malice, Lance really seemed to be quite soft and sweet. Keith even found himself making an offer to Lance which could be considered as ‘friendly’.</p><p>“Let’s put some music on. You seem really tired.”</p><p>Lance checked his watch, and nodded. “Yeah, I normally go to bed pretty early. Got to get that beauty sleep in, of course.”</p><p>So he was vain too. He had every right to be, but still. Keith pursed his lips and unlocked his phone before Lance stopped him.</p><p>“There’s no need for that, Keith. We have a jukebox.”</p><p>Of course they did.</p><p>Lance pushed some coins into the jukebox and sat back down, stretching exaggeratedly before continuing. Keith was delighted to find that he’d chosen <em>The Great Pretender,</em> humming to himself as he worked, much to Lance’s surprise.</p><p>“You like this kind of music?”</p><p>Keith looked up at Lance, incredulous. “Of course! This is a classic – what do you take me for?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I thought you were only into that classical stuff, so I was surprised enough when you made that playlist. It’s seriously good. And now this? This music-”</p><p>“Is my entire childhood,” Keith finished the sentence with Lance, nodding. Lance seemed delighted.</p><p>“Wow. You’re much more multi-faceted than you seem, Keith Kogane.”</p><p>And there went the first insult of the night. Keith was impressed with Lance for holding off for so long. He’d also said Keith’s full name without his usual venom, which was a pleasant change.</p><p>They listened to several more songs before Lance’s coins ran out, and spent more of their time singing that actually sorting out the tokens. Before long, it felt like Lance’s song choices were more of a test than anything else. Keith reclined onto the seat, munching on a fresh batch of onion rings they’d cooked up as Lance fired questions at him.</p><p>“Paul Anka? Presley? Dean Martin?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Sinatra?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Doris Day?”</p><p>“Can’t get enough of her. In <em>Calamity Jane? </em>Come on.”</p><p>“Brenda Lee?”</p><p>“Mm. Absolute sweetheart.”</p><p>“Chet Baker?”</p><p>Keith looked at Lance, an onion ring halfway to his mouth, utterly serious. “Chet Baker is the love of my life.”</p><p>“Wow. Okay, let’s go more in that direction then. Ella Fitzgerald?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Billie Holiday?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Bessie Smith?”                                                            </p><p>“I prefer Josephine baker, for older music. Ruth Etting, too.”</p><p>“Julie London?”</p><p>“Not her biggest fan, but she has some good music.”</p><p>“Armstrong.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“Art Tatum?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>"Ellington?"</p><p>"I really went through a phase where <em>In A Sentimental Mood </em>was the only song I'd listen to. It drove Krolia mad."</p><p>“Very nice. How about Etta James?"</p><p>“She’s my favourite.”</p><p>“Same!” Lance eyed Keith suspiciously. “Top five Etta James songs.”</p><p>“In order? <em>Stormy Weather, All I Could Do Was Cry, Fool That I Am, All I Need,</em> and, of course, <em>I Just Want To Make Love To You.</em>”</p><p>“Really? I like<em> My Dearest Darling.</em>”</p><p>“It’s gorgeous, just not my top five.”</p><p>“Valid. Hmm, who else?”</p><p>“Uh, no, you boys need to finish up this round of twenty questions.” Romelle came up to their booth ushered Keith to the side. “Veronica texted me. We need to lock up in an hour, so I’m helping you two with your pile.”</p><p>“How come you two are talking?” Keith asked as he sat up from his reclined position on the comfortable booth seat, rolling his neck.</p><p>“I asked for her number yesterday.” Romelle didn’t offer any more by way of explanation as she started sorting out the flowers at a formidable pace. “Oh, I talked to Pidge about the bands. They didn’t really mind, but I have to pay them back. It’s worth it though. Also, Kolivan told me that you asked him to step in?”</p><p>“I did indeed.”</p><p>“Shame. We haven’t played together for a while. I kinda miss it.”</p><p>Romelle and Keith shared a look, and Lance glanced between the pair, trying to figure out their dynamic. He jumped into the conversation.</p><p>“How do you two know each other?”</p><p>“We were both in that school magazine feature for our performances at the Royal Albert Hall. It was my first solo concerto, but Keith looked so over it that it was almost funny. I spent the entire interview trying to cheer Keith up, and I chased him around at orchestra afterwards, trying to get to know him better. He’s so blunt, but hilarious, and I suppose I’d wanted to get to know him for a while. I thought he was an amazing musician.”</p><p>Keith smiled and nudged her gently. “You didn’t have to <em>chase </em>me. I liked you enough.”</p><p>“Enough for me to have to beg you to join my band for literal weeks?”</p><p>“I don’t play the drums much! You can’t blame me.”</p><p>“I said yes the second you asked me to join your piano trio, and your quartets, and quintets, and every single other ‘et!”</p><p>“Oh, you know you’d do anything I asked,” Keith teased. Romelle huffed in response.</p><p>“So, you two never dated?”</p><p>Romelle’s prayers that Lance wouldn’t approach this topic had obviously fallen on deaf ears.</p><p>Keith reverted back to that same, controlled, icy voice he’d perfected towards Lance over the years. “What’s my dating life to you?”</p><p>Lance balked slightly as Keith’s friendliness vanished. Not wanting them to lose all of the progress they’d made, Romelle scrambled to keep up the amity with which they’d approached the conversation.</p><p>“Well, I asked him out, but he turned me down without hesitation.”</p><p>“How mean!” Lance exclaimed, his eyes fixed on Keith. “Just why would you turn such a wonderful girl down?”</p><p>Keith pinched Romelle under the table to warn her that this was a ruse. This was the Lance he knew, trying to squeeze something out of Keith he could use to get a rise out of him. “I guess I saw that she wasn’t into guys before even she did.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Lance asked forcefully. “There’s really <em>no other reason </em>you wouldn’t date Romelle?”</p><p>“No.” Keith replied bluntly. He left it at that.</p><p>Soon enough, Keith and Lance finished organising the tokens with Romelle’s help, the tentative acquaintanceship forming between now hanging by a thread. The pair occasionally glanced up at each other and made eye contact, but they were back to silence and tight-lipped smiles. To lighten the mood slightly, Romelle enquired how the reveal would happen.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. That’s what all these tokens are for.” Lance stretched massively as Keith flexed his fingers, admiring the dozens of pairs on the table before them. “If you want to invite someone to the dance, you have to buy two tokens before the invites are handed out. We’re responsible for getting the right tokens to the right people, and for actually posting the invites.</p><p>When people get the invites, they’ll get their little admission card and, if they’re lucky, a token or more in the envelope. The person who bought the pair also gets the matching flower in theirs. If there are several, and they bought tokens themselves, then we’ll just put the one they bought into a little jewellery bag or something. With me so far?”</p><p>Romelle and Keith nodded.</p><p>“On the backs of the invitations, there’s going to be a song lyric. Preferably one which people kind of know, but if it’s a niche one, that doesn’t matter. They just have to listen out for the song, or, you know, Romelle could tell them it’s the song so they know to start looking for their Valentine. Obviously, when they hear the lyric, they can do the reveal. It should be pretty cute. What do you think?”</p><p>Keith honestly couldn’t fault the idea. In fact, he knew the perfect song for it.</p><p>“It’s fabulous, really.” Romelle played with a token in her hands with a contemplative expression. “How much would these cost?”</p><p>“It’s £1.50 for one token.”</p><p>Keith frowned. “Nobody’s going to buying one token, surely?”</p><p>“Exactly. So we’ll be getting £3 for a pair, but it’s fair to advertise as £1.50 per token. Just like it’s fair to say admissions are free. Nobody <em>has </em>to invite anybody else, but it’s a lot of more fun if they do.”</p><p>Lance pulled out a stack of small envelopes for them to store the tokens without mixing them up again.</p><p>“What happens after the reveal?”</p><p>“Well, Keith, Romelle plays a few more songs, says goodnight, and we all go back to house. Obviously, except for you.”</p><p>“Who knows? I might end up going back to a boarding house.” Keith shrugged.</p><p>Romelle and Lance looked up at him, intrigued.</p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Romelle taunted. “And just who will you be going home with?”</p><p>Keith deposited two more tokens into an envelope, smiling wryly. “Whoever I decide to invite.”</p><p>“I didn’t take you for a romantic, Keith.” If Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say that Lance was pleased that he’d taken the idea onboard. Maybe even excited. “Might I ask who you want to buy tokens for?”</p><p>“Hunk can handle that.”</p><p>“So secretive. I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t share with friends, and we’re all friends here.”</p><p>Viciously nice. Lance was viciously nice.</p><p>Far too exhausted by the mind-numbing task to be angry at Lance for assuming that they were friends, Keith opted to be amused by Lance’s claim, rather than irritated.</p><p>“Bold assumption on your part, Lance.”</p><p>“Just what have I ever done to you to make you think otherwise?”</p><p>Now Keith was biting his tongue. “Nothing a good apology wouldn’t fix.”</p><p>“In that case, I apologise most profusely for <em>admiring you </em>for five years.”</p><p>“Oh, and I apologise for misinterpreting your <em>admiration</em> as <em>unhealthy, obsessive competition.</em> Wow. That made me feel tons better, Lance. Thanks.”</p><p>“You know what? It’s late, and Allura’s leaving, so I’m going to walk her back...”</p><p>Romelle’s voice trailed off as she neatly stacked her envelopes and slid soundlessly out of the booth, unnoticed by Keith and Lance who continued their exchange steeped in passive-aggressiveness.</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me! The pleasure’s all mine! In fact, Keith, I also ought to apologise that I didn’t grovel at your feet for being so wonderful and talented at absolutely everything you did. I suppose, as a <em>friend, </em>it was my responsibility to give you that extra bout of validation you deserve, since you certainly don’t get enough from everyone around you.”</p><p>“And as your <em>friend,</em> I ought to apologise for the fact that you even thought that you owed me anything, let alone validation! God, that must have been so hard for you, having to put me down in order to feel better about yourself. You know what? I ought to <em>thank </em>you for your obsessive behaviour. It really helped me gain some perspective: maybe you’re <em>not </em>just shallow and insecure, and maybe I’m <em>not </em>really above your actions.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about little old me! I’m just glad that we got to air this out, so I know not to make you feel like I idolise you. Golly, this has just been so enlightening.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely right. Now, I need nothing from you and you need nothing from me. How delightful.”</p><p>“Mm. Well, we’re finished now, and since you need nothing from me anymore, how about pick yourself up, and your mullet, and leave?”</p><p>Keith’s hand went to the back of his head involuntarily. “I don’t have a mullet, you asshole. It’s a ponytail<em>, </em>and it’s hot, thank you very much<em>.</em>”</p><p>“It can be <em>both,</em> you know, and I never denied that it was hot.”</p><p>“That’s my bad again. I apologise for mistaking the admiration in your voice as you said ‘mullet’ for disgust. God, I really ought to stop with that habit.”</p><p>“That’s a funny old thought: we wouldn’t even be here if you stopped assuming that everybody hates you when all they’re trying to do is <em>tell you that your hair looks hot.</em>”</p><p>“I’m sorry that I’m predisposed to think that people hate me when they sound like they’re <em>criticising my ponytail</em>. And, truly, Lance, there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now. Just me and you, here, and my gorgeous hair.”</p><p>“Your absolutely sumptuous hair. Don’t sell yourself short.”</p><p>“Ah, but I don’t want you to feel like you owe me validation, remember?”</p><p>“Since you’re clearly so butt-hurt about your lack of validation, I’ll give you some anyway!”</p><p>“There’s really no need-”</p><p>“But I insist! Where do I even begin? With your hair? That delectable ponytail? I’m sure you drive girls <em>mad </em>with that thing. And your music? God, your music taste is enough to make a person swoon, so imagine what your playing does to people.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been known to cause many to shed a tear, but really, this is too much-”</p><p>“You’ve missed out on years of this; allow me to share my thoughts! You? Shirtless? <em>Entirely </em>too much to handle. You give that lifeguard a run for his money.”</p><p>“Shiro? The one who works on Wednesdays and Saturdays?”</p><p>“Yes! Him!”</p><p>“He’s my cousin. Also, you think about me shirtless?”</p><p>A beat. “No.”</p><p>“You said, <em>allow me to share my thoughts</em>, then started talking about me shirtless.”</p><p>“It came to mind.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“What are you implying?”</p><p>Keith leaned foward slightly, smirking as Lance recoiled. “Nothing. This has truly been a fascinating conversation. Hey, Hunk?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Lance whipped around. “Hunk and Pidge are <em>still here?</em>”</p><p>“Give me a ride up the hill, won’t you?”</p><p>“Sure. Music?”</p><p>“It’s a starry night. <em>Deux Arabesques</em>."</p><p>“On it.”</p><p>“You want him to take you on a <em>ride up the hill</em>? Does that mean something?” Lance asked. Keith blinked twice.</p><p>“My house is up the hill. It’s nearly midnight. I don’t want to walk.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. Why don’t you just come back to school with us?”</p><p>“Nah, Krolia’s expecting me.” Keith stood up and grabbed his coat from the pegs by the kitchen door. Hunk gently shrugged Pidge awake, who’d been drooling on his shoulder, and supported them by the waist as they trudged sleepily towards the door.</p><p>“Thanks for all the help, guys!” Lance called as they left. Keith poked his head back through the door.</p><p>“Thanks for the chat. And the onion rings!”</p><p>Keith almost felt bad for leaving Lance to tidy up, and worse for leaving the poor boy alone with his thoughts. If Keith’s suspicions were correct, then Lance didn’t hate him at all. In fact, he was far from it. Of course, Keith would have to ask Shiro to confirm this, but the thought filled him with unprecedented joy as Hunk drove him back up the hill.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realise that the half-term holiday doesn't start until much later than it is in this fic, but oh well.<br/>Also, I promise I'm not stupid - I just use English spellings for everything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>And there's the night-bus, I have to go<br/>And the doors are closing and you were waving<br/>And I like you, and I'll never let it show<br/>And you won't wait and maybe I won't mind<br/>I work better on my own<br/>And you were, well, a bit drunk<br/>And then I ask myself<br/>What if it's not meant for me?<br/>Love...</em><br/><br/><br/>It's the whiskey's fault, I swear...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the text-fic parts come in. The usernames absolutely suck, and I'm embarrassed, but here they are anyway:</p><p>Pidge is pidgeotthethot</p><p>Allura is {lulu}</p><p>Romelle is mellowbelle</p><p>Hunk is thebreadbank</p><p>Lance is sirlancelot</p><p>Keith is keithkogane</p><p>Also, just as a heads-up, there is underage drinking in this chapter. Basically all of them drink at some point in the fic, including Pidge, so for the sake of this fic, everyone's at least over the age of 16. Now, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday 9<sup>th</sup> February</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>on 'social organisation'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>{lulu}: can we talk about keiths playlist for a sec</p><p>{lulu}: i get *vibes* from keith, ya know</p><p>mellowbelle: *Hand-flick* vibes or…</p><p>{lulu}: yuh can anyone confirm</p><p>pidgeotthethot: yes lol</p><p>mellowbelle: Yep you’re absolutely right</p><p>thebreadbank: and let’s not forget who his nemesis is</p><p>{lulu}: dont tell me its resident pretty-boy</p><p>{lulu}: u know</p><p>mellowbelle: O the bi one who doesn’t realise??</p><p>{lulu}: clever girl</p><p>mellowbelle: &lt;3</p><p>thebreadbank: coining the nickname The Bi One</p><p>pidgeotthethot: they both think they hate each other</p><p>mellowbelle: On God :/</p><p>{lulu}: it is excruciating to watch them</p><p>{lulu}: but we have to start from somewhere</p><p>pidgeotthethot: no pain no gain</p><p>pidgeotthethot: what a shame</p><p>thebreadbank: ‘tis the bane</p><p>thebreadbank: (of my existence)</p><p>{lulu}: to ship them in vain</p><p>{lulu}: ayy guys keep up the rhyme</p><p>sirlancelot: Hey guys</p><p>pidgeotthethot: ok nvm</p><p>sirlancelot: Ooh who are you talking about</p><p>{lulu}:wdym ‘nvm’</p><p>{lulu}: this convo isnt over</p><p>pidgeotthethot: oh so you can use apostrophes</p><p>{lulu}: ????</p><p>thebreadbank: respect allura’s grind</p><p>thebreadbank: she’s committed to not using them</p><p>mellowbelle: Just like you with no capitalisation</p><p>{lulu}: capitalism wHERE</p><p>{lulu}: o capitalisation lol</p><p>pidgeotthethot: it’s a lifestyle choice</p><p>pidgeotthethot: i don’t want to type like a c*s/h*t</p><p>mellowbelle: :((</p><p>pidgeotthethot: no shade</p><p>{lulu}: anYways as i was saying</p><p>{lulu}: keiths such a queen</p><p>thebreadbank: allura don’t do this rn</p><p>mellowbelle: Wdym</p><p>{lulu}: he really said,,, lets use dont delete the kisses xx</p><p>pidgeotthethot: when i tell u i HOLLERED</p><p>mellowbelle: He’s a queen and he likes alt songs</p><p>mellowbelle: I’m in love</p><p>{lulu}: :|</p><p>pidgeotthethot: yh but keef’s not interested luv</p><p>thebreadbank: let’s not do this</p><p>thebreadbank: The Bi One is here</p><p>sirlancelot: Who's keef?</p><p>mellowbelle: Keith the queen ofc</p><p>{lulu}: keef the queef</p><p>pidgeotthethot: KEEF THE QUEEF</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot liked {lulu}’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>mellowbelle liked {lulu}’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>thebreadbank liked {lulu}’s message</strong>
</p><p>pidgeotthethot: LOOOL KSJKLFDSJFLDKSJFDSL</p><p>thebreadbank: isn’t that homophobic</p><p>pidgeotthethot: yes</p><p>sirlancelot: Wait Keith’s gay</p><p>thebreadbank: ooooh boy</p><p>thebreadbank: take shelter kiddos</p><p>sirlancelot: Huh</p><p>sirlancelot: Guys since when was he gay</p><p>sirlancelot: Guys???</p><p>sirlancelot: I’m dead serious someone reply</p><p>sirlancelot: GUYS</p><p>sirlancelot: GUYS THIS ISN’T FUNNY IS KEITH REALLY GAY</p><p>{lulu}: im fucking screaming</p><p>{lulu}: romelle observe</p><p>pidgeotthethot: i told you wait one minute and he’ll go full on *bi panic*</p><p>mellowbelle: Woah</p><p>mellowbelle: Well shiver me timbers</p><p>{lulu}: huh</p><p>thebreadbank: huh</p><p>pidgeotthethot: huh</p><p>sirlancelot: ??</p><p>sirlancelot: Anyway I’m not bi</p><p>{lulu}: …</p><p>mellowbelle: -_-</p><p>{lulu}: child anyway</p><p>thebreadbank: when queef sees this</p><p>pidgeotthethot: he won’t he’s never here</p><p>pidgeotthethot: we could spill all his secrets and he’d never know</p><p>pidgeotthethot: like the fact he has a fat crush on</p><p>pidgeotthethot: (drumroll please)</p><p>thebreadbank: pidge let’s not</p><p>mellowbelle: …</p><p>sirlancelot: Who</p><p>{lulu}: lmfao why do you care</p><p>{lulu}: t***k</p><p>pidgeotthethot: nah that’s mean</p><p>pidgeotthethot: guys it’s ten minutes until debating pls focus</p><p>thebreadbank: we’re in too deep my friend</p><p>mellowbelle: What’s a twink</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot liked mellowbelle’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} liked mellowbelle’s message  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>thebreadbank liked mellowbelle’s message</strong>
</p><p>sirlancelot: Who are you calling a twink</p><p>{lulu}: IM HOWLING WAIT-</p><p>pidgeotthethot: WE’RE IN THE SAME FUCKING ROOM YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ASK ON THE GC</p><p>pidgeotthethot: FUCKS SAKE ROMELLE</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} changed the group chat name to “twinkle twinkle little star”</strong>
</p><p>{lulu}: lance is the star</p><p>{lulu}: get it</p><p>sirlancelot: Haha.</p><p>mellowbelle: Pidge is on the floor</p><p>mellowbelle: What did I do</p><p>{lulu}: you did everything right my love</p><p>mellowbelle: &lt;3</p><p>pidgeotthethot: that’s sus</p><p>mellowbelle: What’s sus</p><p>{lulu}: nothing love pidge is being a homophobe</p><p>thebreadbank: queef’s online so shut it</p><p>pidgeotthethot: yh sure</p><p>pidgeotthethot: allura behave</p><p>keithkogane: did you guys get anything done for the past twenty minutes</p><p>keithkogane: you’ve been blowing up my phone</p><p>pidgeotthethot: we’ve done fucj all cuz lance is being a gette</p><p>keithkogane: a what</p><p>{lulu}: check other gc</p><p>sirlancelot: There’s another gc??</p><p>{lulu}: yuh its for the gettes</p><p>sirlancelot: So add me</p><p>pidgeotthethot: no</p><p>mellowbelle: No</p><p>{lulu}: no &lt;3</p><p>sirlancelot: Keith is it true you’re gay</p><p>keithkogane: what</p><p>thebreadbank: lance, buddy</p><p>pidgeotthethot: EXCUSE ME</p><p>pidgeotthethot: EHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO BEHAVING</p><p>{lulu}: IS THIS NEGRO SERIOUS</p><p>
  <strong>thebreadbank liked {lulu}’s message</strong>
</p><p>mellowbelle: I wish you could like someone liking another message</p><p>pidgeotthethot: FOUR MINUTES LEFT AND YOU PULL THIS SHIT</p><p>pidgeotthethot: yh same romelle</p><p>keithkogane: lance why do you care</p><p>sirlancelot: No reason</p><p>keithkogane: ok</p><p>{lulu}: HE REALLY SAID OK</p><p>{lulu}: OKAY IM DONE</p><p>{lulu}: my ships sinking so fast fuck</p><p>
  <strong>mellowbelle liked {lulu}’s message</strong>
</p><p>pidgeotthethot: tired</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot has left the group chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>thebreadbank added pidgeotthethot to the group chat</strong>
</p><p>pidgeotthethot: no</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot has left the group chat</strong>
</p><p>mellowbelle: Just leave it</p><p>mellowbelle: They've left for debating</p><p>
  <strong>keithkogane changed the group chat name to “social organisation”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} changed the group chat name to “social organization”</strong>
</p><p>keithkogane: :(</p><p>{lulu}: it looks better</p><p>sirlancelot: Can someone come into town to pick up the tokens from the diner</p><p>sirlancelot: I couldn’t carry them back yesterdya</p><p>mellowbelle: Pidge has already done it</p><p>mellowbelle: They’ve also sent an email to the whole of sixth form</p><p>mellowbelle: Sales start in an hour</p><p>{lulu}: just,,, so efficient</p><p>{lulu}: i miss them already :”((</p><p>sirlancelot: Oh cool</p><p>{lulu}: if anyone wants to help w decorations swing by</p><p>{lulu}: mel and i are going to town later</p><p>thebreadbank: wouldn’t it be easier to order them</p><p>sirlancelot: Yh we can get next day delivery</p><p>keithkogane: amazon’s unethical we’re not giving jeff money for this</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} liked keithkogane’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>thebreadbank liked keithkogane’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>mellowbelle liked keithkogane’s message</strong>
</p><p>{lulu}: love how we get stuff done with queef around</p><p>mellowbelle: Ikr he’s a godsend</p><p>thebreadbank: town later for tea?</p><p>thebreadbank: then we shop after</p><p>mellowbelle: Agreed!</p><p>{lulu}: sure lets go to the diner</p><p>{lulu}: and we can say hi to lancelots sister</p><p>mellowbelle: Oh she’s hot</p><p>{lulu}: is she tho</p><p>thebreadbank: mm sus</p><p>sirlancelot: Someone’s jealous</p><p>keithkogane: cool i’ll see you guys there at 1</p><p>keithkogane: also who’s queef</p><p>sirlancelot: Wouldn’t you like to know</p><p>{lulu}: hes lances crush keith</p><p>keithkogane: oh cute</p><p>{lulu}: *sigh*</p><p>mellowbelle: Oh boy :/</p><p>thebreadbank: (my line)</p><p>thebreadbank: you’re just</p><p>thebreadbank: such a shit-stirrer allura</p><p>{lulu}: thank you love</p><p>sirlancelot: No he’s not my crush</p><p>sirlancelot: I like allura</p><p>mellowbelle: No you don’t</p><p>{lulu}: no you dont</p><p>{lulu}: jinx</p><p>thebreadbank: sus</p><p>keithkogane: gtg have a fuck-ton of prep</p><p>keithkogane: rain check on the café but talk later</p><p>{lulu}: byee &lt;3</p><p>thebreadbank: see what you’ve done allura</p><p>thebreadbank: keith’s listening to heather on spotify</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} liked thebreadbank’s message</strong>
</p><p>mellowbelle: Oh no!</p><p>{lulu}: LSJKFDSJFDJ SORRY QUEEF</p><p>mellowbelle: But-</p><p>mellowbelle: Keith IS Heather</p><p>{lulu}: yuh hes heather chandler</p><p>thebreadbank: BUT HE THINKS HE’S HEATHER DUKE</p><p>thebreadbank: oh no</p><p>sirlancelot: I don’t understand</p><p>sirlancelot: Guys?</p><p>sirlancelot: You’re on the other gc aren’t you</p><p>sirlancelot: Okay fuck you too :)</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>mellowbelle: Are you on your way</p><p>thebreadbank: five minutes away</p><p>mellowbelle: You need to come to our boarding house before we go to the café</p><p>thebreadbank: y</p><p>mellowbelle: Pidge is gonna be pissed pls</p><p>mellowbelle: We have to show them the gc at some point</p><p>thebreadbank: wdym</p><p>mellowbelle: You know</p><p>mellowbelle: The part where Allura sabotaged Klance</p><p>thebreadbank: o sure i’ll come by</p><p>mellowbelle: Tysm you’re the only boy we can depend on for this</p><p>mellowbelle: Like an insider</p><p>mellowbelle: Or a double spy</p><p>thebreadbank: you make it sound like we’re scheming</p><p>thebreadbank: wait</p><p>mellowbelle: Just come in we’ll talk about it more</p><p>thebreadbank: i’m here which house is yours</p><p>mellowbelle: Magdalene House</p><p>mellowbelle: First on the right when you get to the lane with the birch trees</p><p> </p><p>Hunk arrived outside Romelle’s house in time to catch her flying down the stairs to unlock the door for him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up a different stairway.</p><p>“Boys aren’t allowed upstairs, so hurry!”</p><p>Hunk followed, baffled, as they went up two flights of stairs, along a corridor, down another flight, along another corridor, and into a room so tidy that Hunk slightly doubted it was even lived in.</p><p>“You do not alphabetise your <em>textbooks, </em>Romelle.”</p><p>“Of course I do. Take a seat.”</p><p>Hunk sat stiffly on her armchair while she perched on her bed. Her bedroom, albeit much smaller than his, was definitely a Pinterest-board-worthy one. There were candles, crystals, Polaroids, dreamcatchers, fairy lights, decorative pillows, magazine cut-outs, succulents, jewellery stands, and practically every other intricate adornment with which one could decorate a bedroom. The real mystery was how the room was kept so tidy, while being so full of stuff.</p><p>“We’re just waiting for Allura and Pidge. They’re in a different house to me, and it’s quite far away.”</p><p>“Yeah. I noticed how much bigger your campus is.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Romelle offered Hunk some chocolate digestives while they waited for the others to arrive. They kept themselves occupied with an animated discussion about how obvious it was that Keith and Lance liked each other, and Hunk filled Romelle in on their long history as rivals – at least, in Lance’s mind – and Lance’s obsession with Keith long before he shot up to fame in the school. Romelle noticed it when Lance only took pictures of Keith for a significant portion of concerts over the years, as the appointed junior cameraman.</p><p>Hunk noticed it in practically every lesson when Lance would challenge Keith at every turn, while Keith continually brushed him off. When they were both elected for Voltron at the end of fifth year, and Keith shook everybody’s hand but Lance’s in front of everyone in both of the schools, Hunk knew that something was up. It was basically a declaration of war. Some people wondered if they had dated, and broken up. At the time that rumour was circulating, Lance was the most joyous Hunk had ever seen him.</p><p>Romelle found it highly amusing that Lance thought his arch-rival had no idea who he even was.</p><p>“You know, Keith thought Lance treated him like that because he was homophobic, but Lance had no freaking clue he’s gay.”</p><p>“No way…”</p><p>“<em>Yeah. </em>He probably thought that Lance was taking the piss on the group chat.”</p><p>“So he really thought that Lance acted like a freaking lapdog for two years, then got upset due to the lack of attention paid for him and started <em>vying </em>for his attention, because he’s homophobic? I cannot.”</p><p>“It’s the homo-erotic subtext. Wow. Keith’s his biggest competition, but also his idol? Who also acts like Lance doesn’t exist, even though he’d have to be deaf and blind not to notice him? Come on. And they just have this <em>energy </em>around each other. I don’t get how they don’t see that it’s meant to be.”</p><p>“Sounds a bit like you and Allura. Just the energy bit.”</p><p>Romelle opened her mouth to retort, just as Pidge entered with Allura in tow. Unlike Hunk, they were unfazed by Romelle’s tidiness, and deposited their coats haphazardly on the hook behind her door. Allura hopped onto Romelle’s bed next to her, crossing her legs while Romelle scolded her for not removing her shoes, and Pidge opted for sitting on her desk. They refused the digestives Romelle offered them, clearly annoyed.</p><p>“I’ve never been summoned so many times in a week. I was right here this morning. What is it now?”</p><p>“It’ll take too long for me to explain, so I think you ought to read this. It’s what happened earlier after you left the group chat.”</p><p>“Do add me back,” Pidge said as they took Romelle’s phone. Everyone waited in silence as they read, and as they read, their frown deepened.</p><p>Pidge finally finished reading the group chat, and silently handed Romelle’s phone back to her. They fixed their gaze on a spot outside of the window, and Hunk found himself involuntarily turning to see what was there, again. Pidge snapped.</p><p>“You need to stop doing that. There’s nothing there. I’m thinking.”</p><p>“I know! You’re just intense.”</p><p>“You’ll get used to it.” Romelle smiled sympathetically.</p><p>Pidge held the group in suspense for a while. When they finally spoke, it was to Allura. “Why would you do this? Why would you sabotage this thing, this precious thing - years in the making, mind you – which is half the reason we’re agreeing to organising this shitshow in the first place? Why? Do you enjoy wasting time?”</p><p>“I thought he’d get it, and realise that <em>queef</em> sounds exactly the fucking same as <em>Keith,</em> and that would be that. Keith chose misery. I didn’t do that.”</p><p>“Even still, this is an absolute disaster.” Hunk scratched his head. “Keith thinks that Lance has a crush on someone else, either some random guy or freaking Allura, and Lance thinks that Keith thinks he’s straight.”</p><p>Pidge stared pointedly at Allura. “If only our resident shit-stirrer had just kept her mouth shut.”</p><p>“It’s really not my fault that they’re so wilfully ignorant of their own feelings. <em>Please</em>.” Allura drew out the word “please” to make it sound as if it had two syllables.</p><p>“Yes, I blame Allura too,” Hunk continued, “but there’s no time to despair over our sinking ship. No, we need to be better. We need to think outside of the box. We need to rectify this.”</p><p>“He’s shaping up for a speech,” Pidge whispered to Romelle, who had perked up at Hunk’s sudden change in intensity. Romelle nodded.</p><p>“We need a plan to help what’s already between them come into fruition. We need to con them, but make sure it all ends up serendipitously anyway. And we need to make sure that the means are justified by the ends. We need-”</p><p>“So, what do you suggest?”</p><p>Hunk glared at Pidge for their interruption. “We need to <em>much-ado them</em>.”</p><p>“…Meaning?”</p><p>“Think about it. Keith is Beatrice, and Lance is Benedict.”</p><p>“Uh, no, Keith’s more of a Benedict,” Romelle interjected, but Allura leaned back, nodding thoughtfully.</p><p>“Actually, it makes perfect sense. Lance is a bit of a preening idiot.”</p><p>Pidge continued to glare at Allura. “So you’ve read <em>Much Ado About Nothing</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t act so surprised, Pidge. Your society isn’t the only one which actually attends school.”</p><p>“Feels like it sometimes.”</p><p>“Allura, you’re right. Lance is Benedict – beautiful, well-liked, arrogant, with a touch of narcissism – and Keith’s smart and gorgeous, like Beatrice. So, we need to send invites to them and pretend that they’re from each other. Just like much ado. They’ll practically think it was their idea anyway.”</p><p>“Genius, but how do we get the other tokens to them? These invitations are a two-way thing.”</p><p>“Slip them into their envelopes. It’s not difficult.” Hunk surveyed Pidge’s dubious expression, exasperated. “Come on, we’re not <em>scheming.</em> We’re just-”</p><p>“Giving them a nudge. A much needed one.” Romelle nodded decidedly. “I’ll take care of Keith’s token. Hunk, you can deal with Lance’s.”</p><p>“You’re going to hell for this,” Pidge huffed.</p><p>“Well, the devil works hard, but to pull off a social like this <em>and </em>this… much-ado non-scheme?” Hunk grinned. “We’re gonna have to work way harder.”</p><p>“Cute.” Pidge hopped off the desk, and checked their watch. “Do actually remember to add me back to the group chat this time.”</p><p>“Checking your watch and giving us last-minute demands? Where are you off to?”</p><p>“Lunch with Andrew. He’s showing me the solution to this cipher I set him. I promised to go on a date with him if he could solve it. He mustn’t’ve slept, ‘cause it only took him two weeks.”</p><p>Romelle gawped. “Is it the Greek cipher?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That’s cruel! Didn’t it take you three days to complete? In your free time?”</p><p>“That isn’t to my credit; Andrew’s just slow, and he didn’t take ancient Greek. How could I date someone who didn’t take classical subjects? Anyway, I’ll see you later. Hunk, come by after 4.”</p><p>With that, Pidge left the room. Hunk whistled, and gathered his belongings. Romelle eyed him.</p><p>“Why are you two meeting up later?”</p><p>“Huh? We have stuff to discuss. Unimportant. Are we going or not?”</p><p>In town, Allura decided that she wanted to keep the theme with flowers for the decorations. They stepped into one of the pricier flower boutiques, where the assistant glanced up at Allura, and ignored her, returning to his newspaper. She cleared her throat.</p><p>“Excuse me? We’re looking for some flower garlands for decorations. What do you have on offer?”</p><p>The assistant sighed heavily, shut the paper and excused himself to find a catalogue. Romelle frowned.</p><p>“Why is he being so rude?”</p><p>“Honestly? He probably saw two negroes walking into his shop and started to despair for his life slightly.” Hunk smacked his gum loudly and stalked off to inspect the flowers, clearly irritated.</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>“If a person's racist? Uh, you can't. I just assume. Plus, he’s reading <em>The Daily Mail.</em> That’s just about as right-wing as you can get for newspapers.”</p><p>Fortunately, they wouldn’t have to spend long there at all. Allura immediately found the most perfect garlands of wisteria and white jasmine, and white roses with apple blossom, since she was trying to stray from the most obvious path: red roses.</p><p>Romelle bent down to smell the flowers, delighted by Allura’s choice. “These smell gorgeous too! How much would, say, twenty of these cost?”</p><p>“When for?”</p><p>“This Saturday.”</p><p>“All flowers are on sale for Valentine’s day, but to get those for this weekend? £50 for each garland, plus £25 for delivery costs.”</p><p>“<em>What?” </em>Romelle choked out.</p><p>“You have a wonderful eye, but these flowers aren’t exactly seasonal,” the assistant reasoned. Allura stepped in smoothly.</p><p>“They’re perfect – I really can’t say no. Can I give you an address for the delivery?”</p><p>“Of course. Let me grab a pen.”</p><p>While the shop attendant went into the back room, Romelle hissed at Allura, “We can’t afford this! It’s way over the budget Pidge gave us.”</p><p>“Just wait. It’s obviously a rip-off.”</p><p>He returned, smiling with artificial brightness. “Alrighty. Where do you want these delivered to?”</p><p>“St Ambrose’s Girls. I’m sure you know where it is already.”</p><p>“Ah. You’re students there?”</p><p>“That we are. it’s fascinating, because we have a nice botany club going on there. Romelle used to be part of it, weren’t you?”</p><p>Romelle caught onto what Allura was getting at. “Oh, yes, I was. We spent a lot of time learning about where people tend to source their goods. You know, where Sainsbury’s and Homebase get their plants from. And florists.”</p><p>“How wonderful.”</p><p>“Quite. I know for a fact that these flowers are not sourced so ridiculously far away that you need to charge us £50 for each garland. I also know that they’re way smaller than wedding ones, and what you’ve offered us is more than your catalogue price for wedding garlands. Strange that you didn’t offer my friend Allura a catalogue as soon as she came in, but no matter. Can we negotiate?”</p><p>“I don’t negotiate.”</p><p>“I don’t waste time on cheapskates,” Allura snapped. “Come on, guys.”</p><p>“Okay! Okay. We can figure something out,” the attendant gritted out. Allura turned, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Speak.”</p><p>“I can offer you each garland for £45, and rescind delivery costs.”</p><p>“That’s simply not good enough. You effectively lied about prices to our faces. You know what? I’d like to speak to your manager. You boast about being a black-owned business, which is why I bothered coming here in the first place, so I’m sure they won’t be thrilled to hear about how you’ve treated us. Then again, we can just take it to Facebook.”</p><p>“Or, I could offer you each garland for £40, and let you have half of them for half the price?”</p><p>“Perfect!” It was now Allura’s turn to beam at the man. “I’ll pay up front. Here’s my card.”</p><p>They left the shop, feeling incredibly smug. “Not sure how you pulled that one off, Allura.” Hunk scowled. “I have half a mind to email the owner of that shop anyway.”</p><p>“Ooh, savage. They'll live in <em>fear</em> of your email, I'm sure. You do that. Also, good job Romelle.” Allura squeezed her gloved hand as they walked.</p><p>“I have to say, botany was a really great use of my time. It’s practically the only club which continued all the way throughout the lockdown a few years ago, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s ‘cause no-one knows it exists, so it went on unmonitored.”</p><p>“Rude. Do you know what else I learned?”</p><p>“Do tell.”</p><p>“I learned what flowers mean! And white rose, apple blossom, wisteria and jasmine all have sensuality, purity and hope in their meanings! They couldn’t be more perfect for this dance.”</p><p>“Don’t all flowers practically mean the same thing?”</p><p>Romelle gasped. “Allura! No! How could you say that?”</p><p>Allura and Hunk spent the rest of the journey listening to Romelle talking about the cultural and historical significance of floriography. Maybe they wouldn’t have paid attention if it were any other week, but this week, they needed to buy flower tokens. This week, Romelle’s random general knowledge would come to be incredibly useful.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Lance found himself with the daunting task of confirming a whole stream of payments for the tokens on Pidge’s laptop. Every time he refreshed the inbox, there was a new email. He paled at the sight. Pidge hadn’t told him that the payments would happen <em>online.</em></p><p>When he started trying to understand the payments, he saw an option to move money to a card. Surely, it would be easier to distribute from there? He entered his card details and sat back, immensely pleased with himself. His phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>pidgeotthethot: why is money leaving my paypal</p><p>sirlancelot: I moved it</p><p>sirlancelot: You’re supposed to move it right?</p><p>pidgeotthethot: YOU’RE not supposed to</p><p>pidgeotthethot: jesus fuck</p><p>sirlancelot: What am I meant to do then</p><p>pidgeotthethot: get someone to help you</p><p>pidgeotthethot: and give me my money back will you</p><p>sirlancelot: How???</p><p>pidgeotthethot: ARE YOU KIDDING ME</p><p>pidgeotthethot: lance why are you incompetent</p><p>pidgeotthethot: get queef</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: I need you pls</p><p>sirlancelot: Come right now</p><p>keithkogane: excuse me??</p><p>keithkogane: oh</p><p>sirlancelot: I don’t know how these payments work</p><p>sirlancelot: I don’t have PayPal</p><p>sirlancelot: Pidge left me with their account?</p><p>keithkogane: omw</p><p>sirlancelot: But I accidentally?? redirected the money??? to my card????</p><p>sirlancelot: And I wasn’t meant to?????</p><p>keithkogane: holy shit</p><p>keithkogane: don’t move the money</p><p>keithkogane: don’t do anything</p><p>keithkogane: just sit still and try not to touch anything</p><p>sirlancelot: Okay sir ;)</p><p>keithkogane: …</p><p>keithkogane: i’ll be there in 15</p><p> </p><p>Keith arrived at Lance’s house and knocked impatiently at the door. An irritated matron let him in, muttering something about there being a doorbell for a reason.</p><p>“Where’s Lance McClain’s room?”</p><p>She gave him a sideways look. “Down the corridor. Up one flight of stairs. First on your right on the corridor past the landing.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need to call me-”</p><p>Keith set off to find Lance’s room, unbothered to engage in any further conversation with the matron. After getting lost several times, he found Lance, bedroom door wide open, sitting crossed-legged on his bed, waiting patiently for him.</p><p>“I didn’t touch anything,” he beamed.</p><p>“Good. Now, what’s going on?”</p><p>Lance showed Keith Pidge’s laptop, and the influx of emails he’d received over the past hour. Keith found himself watching as Lance gnawed his lip anxiously, strangely enraptured by the sight. He wrenched his gaze away to look back at the laptop.</p><p>“Ah. So, you don’t actually need to do anything with these emails. They’re just confirming that the payment happened successfully, but they don’t require any action. Now, do you remember how much money you transferred to your own account?”</p><p>“I don’t have a PayPal account.”</p><p>“I’ll fix that, but meant your bank account.”</p><p>“Oh! I’ll open the Barclays app.”</p><p>As it turned out, he’d transferred just about £76.50 to himself. This made Keith slightly perplexed.</p><p>“Who bought one token?”</p><p>“Some guy bought three single tokens, just to be an asshole. He’s probably using them to make some people squabble over him. And some people bought <em>several </em>pairs, so I’m not entirely sure what their motives are there.”</p><p>“Huh. Maybe they’re buying some for their friends too? I mean, not all flowers are exactly suitable for romantic gestures.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Ask Romelle. Anyway, this isn’t even all of them. Some people are paying with cash too, but Romelle’s brother’s looking after those.</p><p>“Isn’t he a junior?”</p><p>“Don’t worry; Romelle raised him well. He won’t try anything. You know, like stealing over £70.” He pressed on before Lance could retort. “Let’s set up a PayPal account for you, then we can go about transferring Pidge’s money back to them.”</p><p>The pair worked together rather amicably, their awkward exchange on the group chat almost forgotten, sitting on Lance’s beds and watching the money rolling in. Keith hummed the song from <em>Evita </em>to himself as they watched the balance in Pidge’s account steadily increase.</p><p>“You like <em>Evita </em>too?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think that’s the one musical production I participated in. Just with the pit band, Lance; don’t get excited. I don’t do drama.”</p><p>“But you sing. And pretty well, too.”</p><p>“<em>Pretty well. </em>Come on, Lance, I’m a chorister.”</p><p>“Oh, all right. There you go again.”</p><p>“I mean, if you’re going to address my talents, you’d do well not to euphemise them.”</p><p>“Yeah. I totally spent my time taking all those pictures of you especially for that magazine article I wrote about the importance of music within our school community because I don’t fully recognise your talent. God, you’re blind.”</p><p>“I thought you did that ‘cause you’re just irritating as fuck. I looked murderous in every single one of those photos.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“How would you like to play, or sing, in front of a congregation, with someone loudly snapping pictures in your face for the whole time? It’s a bloody nuisance.”</p><p>“Oh.” Lance scratched his head bashfully. “That’s really my bad.”</p><p>“As I say. Nothing a good apology can’t fix.”</p><p>“How could I possibly make up for years of being as much of a nuisance as you say I am?”</p><p>Keith <em>hmmed </em>thoughtfully. “I suppose you could start by getting me a pizza.”</p><p>“This is starting to feel like a bit of a date, Keith. Tread carefully.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to find a menu, struggling to stop himself from smiling.</p><p>“A date, you say? Moving pretty fast.”</p><p>“I don’t know. It could be one. It’s no biggie. Just two bros, getting to know each other. Also, let's not pretend we haven't been a little bit curious for along while now.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “<em>Bros.</em> I’m not sure <em>bros </em>go on dates, but whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>Their exchange from earlier that day came to mind, and Keith’s mind stubbornly lingered on the fact that Lance didn’t actually know if he was gay. At the same time, he had a crush on some guy called <em>queef? </em>Or Allura? It was all baffling to Keith. While Lance ran downstairs to pick up the pizza, Keith wondered how much information could he get away with extorting from him throughout their ‘date’.</p><p>They wrapped up warmly to sit on the roof and eat as the wintry sun’s light faded into vibrant hues of pink and orange over the Somerset fields, both in agreement that the cold air made hot pizza taste that much better. The honey whiskey Lance smuggled upstairs also helped a bit.</p><p>“So, what was that about on the group chat?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I mean, with queef. And Allura?”</p><p>Lance winced as he took another bite and the hot tomato sauce burned his tongue. Keith chose to ignore the fact that he talked with his mouth full. “Yeah, I have no idea what that was about. I’m not actually into Allura, but I’m guessing you know as much. Mm.” He took a swig from the bottle and passed it to Keith. “As for, uh, <em>queef,</em> that’s just a joke. I don’t have a crush on anyone.”</p><p>“Your face is red, Lance.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s just the lighting.”</p><p>“You’re either embarrassed, drunk already, which would be embarrassing, or you’re bluffing. What am I going to do, hate-crime you?”</p><p>“No!” Spluttered Lance. “I’m not gay.” <em>I don’t think, </em>he almost added.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were. Except, we are on a date, according to you.”</p><p>Lance seized his opportunity, both to divert the conversation and to get some answers of his own, grabbing the bottle back from Keith. “Well, are <em>you</em> gay? You never said so on the chat.”</p><p>“Not that it matters, but if I say yes, does that make this date official?”</p><p>“Who said it isn’t official?”</p><p>“You, also. Kind of.”</p><p>“Good God, Keith, make up your mind. This is a date according to me, this isn’t a date according to me-”</p><p>“Shut up and eat your pizza. I’m not helping you finish.”</p><p>“Not helping me finish? I could never date a selfish lover.”</p><p>Keith shoved Lance so hard that he almost lost his balance enough to topple off the roof. “Oi!”</p><p>“You chose to interpret that the way you did. I can’t stand you.”</p><p>“You seem to like me enough,” Lance chuckled as he grabbed onto Keith’s arm to stop himself from falling. Keith scanned Lance’s face and pressed his freezing fingers against his face, surprised that he didn’t flinch. They held each other’s gaze steadily.</p><p>“It’ll take more than cold fingers to scare me off, Keith.”</p><p>“I’ll have to work much harder, then.”</p><p>The warmth deep in Keith’s belly, probably owed to the whiskey, became increasingly noticeable the longer they stared at each other. He broke eye contact with Lance to take a much longer swig from the bottle.</p><p>“This stuff must be working. I feel hot.”</p><p>“You sure it isn’t me?” teased Lance.</p><p>“Not really,” Keith admitted while shedding his scarf to allow the chilly air to sooth his burning skin. When he turned back, Lance was watching him strangely.</p><p>“It really must be working,” Lance murmured.  He shuffled closer in order to press Keith’s freezing fingers back onto his cheek. “’Cause this feels weirdly good.”</p><p>Keith’s breath hitched slightly. Lance’s face seemed to be getting closer. When he spoke, Keith could smell the whiskey on his breath.</p><p>“We’re allowed to kiss on dates, right?”</p><p>“First date? I don’t normally, but I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“First? Of how many, though?”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>Keith pulled away from Lance, but didn’t miss the slight disappointment in the other boy’s eyes. “Lance, if you could choose any song right now for this moment, here, which one would you choose? Rapid fire, so don’t think about it.”</p><p>“<em>Sycamore Girl</em>, Rex.”</p><p>“<em>Pink in the Night</em>, Mitski.”</p><p>“Well, you haven’t kissed me yet, so postpone that one for now.”</p><p>“Who said that it’s about you?”</p><p>“Touché. Mine’s about you<em>: Put Your Head On My Shoulder</em>, Paul Anka. Or, you know, <em>Shine On Harvest Moon.</em>”</p><p>"Just, <em>Harvest Moon.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Unspoken Words. </em>You know who by; I don't know how to say her name."</p><p>“Too sunny. <em>Hate yourself, </em>TV Girl.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. You know, I’m trying to go for a slightly happier vibe right now, but never you mind. Hm. This sunset feels <em>very Generation Why</em> to me.”</p><p>“You’re basic.” Keith laughed at Lance’s offended expression. “<em>The Other Side</em>.”</p><p>“How’s that any better?”</p><p>“Everyone knows it’s the best Conan Gray song.”</p><p>“You seem to like <em>Heather</em> enough.” Keith didn’t have a retort for this. “I’m thinking, <em>The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, </em>but the James Blake version<em>.”</em></p><p>“Why, thank you.”</p><p>“Who said that it’s about you?” Lance mimicked.</p><p>“Hush. <em>Lady, Lady, Lady-”</em></p><p>“Let me touch that part of you...”</p><p>“On the first date? What do you take me for?”</p><p>“Oof. Be more receptive to me, Keith. <em>Teenage Blue.”</em></p><p>“<em>Baby Blue.”</em></p><p>“<em>Tangled Up In blue. </em>Or just, anything by Bob Dylan.”</p><p>“Anything by The Smiths.”</p><p>“Again, angst. God, Keith. Anything by the Cocteau Twins. The whole of <em>Love’s Easy Tears, </em>in fact.”</p><p>“Never heard.”</p><p>“Let’s rectify that.” Lance pulled out his phone. “Are you finished with your songs?”</p><p><em>“</em>No. <em>Don’t Delete The Kisses.”</em></p><p>Lance stopped typing momentarily, then continued, a small smile on his face. “Why Wolf Alice? Not very aligned with the rest of your song choices.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Keith took out his scrunchie, then catapulted it at Lance. “It’s not a now-now song, but it came to mind, and it felt weirdly right for this. But, just up to the end of the second chorus. No further.”</p><p>“Is this one of the songs you’re gonna pretend isn’t about me?”</p><p>“It isn’t. This one <em>is </em>us; it’s not just about us.”</p><p>“In an alternate universe where you didn’t ignore me for years and I didn’t get on your nerves chronically, then, sure.”</p><p>“Excuses. Just like the song.”</p><p>“We are <em>Don’t Delete The Kisses.</em>”</p><p>“We are. And, Lance, are we in the denial phase?”</p><p>“We might be.”</p><p>“And is Sunday the last chorus?”</p><p>“Hopefully.”</p><p>“And would you be admitting any of this if you weren’t tipsy?”</p><p>“I’m not tipsy.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Lance queued the songs while Keith played with the crust of a pizza. “Hey, come here. Put your head on my shoulder. There’s no point being shy now, is there?”</p><p>“Kinda sus,” Lance commented, but he still shuffled closer to Keith and complied. “This is the whiskey, right?”</p><p>“Right. Since it is the whiskey talking, I just want you to know that I can’t wait for the final chorus.”</p><p>“Me and you?”</p><p>“Signs of a lifetime, baby.”</p><p>They stayed there, listening to music until their hands and feet were numb, and the moon was high and bright, and the once golden fields were silver in the light.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how paypal works either and it shows</p><p>This was such a fun chapter to write!! Things get good from here onwards :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>A few days pass since I last saw you and you have taken over my mind</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's not gay if we went on a date but he said sike afterwards (right)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is specifically for the Shiro being tired tag</p><p>(SPOILER ALERT for anyone who hasn't finished Voltron)<br/><br/>Also is it the reverse Mandela effect if I refuse to accept Adam dying? As in, it just didn't happen on the timeline in which I exist because if everything happens for a reason, then by this logic, Adam doesn't die.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday 10<sup>th</sup> February</p><p>It was 2.15 am when Keith quietly opened his front door and closed it behind himself, praying that he wouldn’t wake Krolia up. There was no stirring upstairs, so he allowed himself to exhale the breath he’d been holding and sneak up the stairs.</p><p>His phone buzzed, extraordinarily loud in the silent house. Keith fumbled to get it out of his pocket, and made the fatal error of forgetting that he’d borrowed a pair of Lance’s woollen gloves. He watched in despair as the phone slipped out of his fingers, crashing onto the wooden floorboards of the landing.</p><p>“Aha!” Krolia’s triumphant voice sounded from down the corridor. “There you are! Have a good night, Keith, and don’t think we’re not talking about this tomorrow morning!”</p><p>Keith groaned. “Night, mum.”</p><p>He dragged his feet as he made his way to his bedroom, determined to make as much noise as he could since subtlety wasn’t an option anymore. The first thing he did after shedding his top layers was to look at his messages.</p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: Djd you make it back safely?</p><p>sirlancelot: Text me if you did &lt;4</p><p>sirlancelot: &lt;3</p><p>sirlancelot: I had so much fun</p><p>sirlancelot: I hsven’t stopped listening to that Mitski song</p><p>sirlancelot: I glow pink in the night in my rooooom</p><p>sirlancelot: It makes me think of you</p><p>sirlancelot: Thank you for tuxking me into bed :))</p><p>sirlancelot: But I’m so linely here pls say hi to mee</p><p> </p><p>Adorable. Lance was fucking <em>adorable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>keithkogane: ofc i made it back fine</p><p>keithkogane: i live up the hill not across the country</p><p>sirlancelot: I’m just checking</p><p>sirlancelot: Goodnight bby</p><p>keithkogane: don’t call me that</p><p>sirlancelot: I’ll call you wjat I want to bby</p><p>sirlancelot: Hehe</p><p>keithkogane: you’re gonna be mortified tomorrow</p><p>keithkogane: now go to sleep</p><p>sirlancelot: :(</p><p>sirlancelot: Say please</p><p>keithkogane: pretty please</p><p>sirlancelot: So cute</p><p>sirlancelot: Nightu night</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled, envisioning Lance curled up in his duvet with the cute pattern of blue lions which he’d teased him mercilessly for. Then his smile froze.</p><p>Oh, this was a problem. Everything that had just happened between him and Lance, him and freaking <em>Lance, </em>was a huge problem.</p><p>Keith grabbed his phone and called Shiro’s number. On the fifth ring, he picked up.</p><p>“Shiro! I have a problem.”</p><p>“Keith? Fuck’s sake, it’s past two in the morning. You nearly woke Adam up.”</p><p>“So get out of bed! Go somewhere else. It’s important.”</p><p>“If it’s so important, why would you wait until the middle of the goddamn night?” Shiro’s voice, husky and sleepy, only really had a touch of annoyance. Keith wouldn’t chance calling Pidge or Hunk in the middle of the night (partially out of the fear that they’d be together), but he could always rely on Shiro to respond, even at ridiculously demanding times of the day.</p><p>“I just got back from Lance’s boarding house. I had to sneak out ‘cause I dozed off.”</p><p>“…Lance? As in, Lance McClain?”</p><p>“Yeah, that Lance.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>There was a sort of snorting noise from the other side of the phone. “Sorry! Sorry. I was drifting off. Uh, what were you doing at Lance McClain’s boarding house?”</p><p>“That’s the entire problem. I’m so confused, Shiro. Okay.” Keith took a deep breath. “I haven’t been entirely honest to you about Lance.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Sure, he’s a pain and quite literally the most annoying person I’ve ever come across, but at the same time… he’s not exactly bad to look at.”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“And we’re working on this social together, you know, the one I texted you about yesterday. It’s going really well so far, and I think it might be good. Really good, considering how little time we have to pull it together.”</p><p>“Right. What does this have to do with staying with Lance past midnight?”</p><p>“That’s the thing. We’re not getting close per se, but he’s definitely been friendly. Like, weirdly friendly. At the diner the other day, we were listening to music and chatting and he actually seemed human. I might even go as far as saying he’s kinda funny. And sweet. Sure, he had his moments, but- oh, he had his <em>moments. </em>He said the strangest thing, and I don’t know if I’m reading into it too much.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“He said something about me looking really good shirtless? And how he couldn’t ‘handle’ it during swimming?”</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>“And he was kind of flirty over text as well, and all of today when I was with him but he’s just the kind of person who flirts with everyone, right? Plus, knowing that I’m gay, he’d probably tease just for shits and giggles, but then, he <em>doesn’t </em>know that I’m gay.”</p><p>“<em>What?”</em></p><p>“I know right? He asked me in the group chat, and again on our date thing, and I genuinely don’t think he knows.”</p><p>“Skipping over the fact you two went on a date, I see what your dilemma is.” Keith could hear the smirk in Shiro’s voice. The bastard. “You have no idea why Lance acted like that if he wasn’t harassing you because of your sexuality.”</p><p>“Exactly! We kind of talked about it a bit, but it was more like… a snarky exchange than an actual conversation.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“He said that he idolised me, and admired me, and he was just trying to get my attention, stuff like that. But at the same time, he was being sarcastic so maybe he was kidding? Ugh, Shiro, I just don’t know how to figure him out.”</p><p>“But that’s not the only reason why you’re stressed, is it?”</p><p>“No,” Keith admitted bashfully. “Look, I know this is ridiculous, because Lance is an absolute shit and has been since first year, but… I sort of had a crush on him for a while, but I didn’t think anything of it, and then he got hot, and he said that <em>I’m </em>hot, as in, actually used that word to describe me <em>to my face,</em> then made some comment about us spending time together being like a date which might have been a joke, but we got pizza and we ate it on the roof and vibed there and, yeah, we nearly kissed, like, so very nearly – but that’s the whiskey’s fault I <em>swear</em> – and then we went for a walk in the dark ‘cause he wanted to drop me off at the Garland Hall but he ended up staying to listen to me practising and he fell asleep to my playing, Shiro, so yeah. It was kinda cute, but I’m hella confused.”</p><p>“I’m confused about your confusion. What is there to be confused about?”</p><p>“It’s been two days since he first messaged me and I’m legit falling for him so fast, but I can’t stand him because he’s been a pain in my ass forever!”</p><p>“He might come to be a very different kind of pain in the ass,” Shiro murmured.</p><p>“I heard that, you dick.”</p><p>“You were supposed to.”</p><p>“Shush. I also have no idea if he reciprocates these feelings at all, because he’s high-key joking most of the time when we’re talking about actual serious stuff, but then he’s lowkey serious, and to be honest, so am I, but still. I can’t suss him out. I mean, I wouldn’t think anything of it normally, but now that I know that he didn’t pick on me for being gay, I have a whole new perspective. Or am I just being naïve?”</p><p>Shiro heaved a long sigh. “Keith. Let’s review the facts, okay? He’s been flirting with you-”</p><p>“Jokingly-”</p><p>“Called your little hang-out session a date, went for a walk with you under the stars, called you hot, and told you that he’s been obsessive and weird because he admired you, and was probably mad that you ignored him all the time, likes the same music as you, obviously holds a good conversation if you can stand to be in his company for that long, is sweet, according to you, and attractive, according to you, <em>and </em>he wants to know if you’re into guys?”</p><p>“Yes? That’s what I’ve been telling you, isn’t it? What do you think?”</p><p>“Keith. You can’t tell me that you genuinely get heterosexual vibes from Lance after all of this.”</p><p>“Shiro, I’m serious. I don’t know if I’m reading into this at all, or if, you know, he’s actually leading me on to be an asshole. Also, there’s this guy on our group chat that Allura said he has a crush on. He’s called queef.”</p><p>“<em>Queef? </em>Please tell me you’re joking. That’s clearly a code-name. No sane human would call their child <em>queef.</em>”</p><p>“I don’t know what it means! Could he be into me and into this other guy and suddenly not a homophobic asshole? <em>Shiro, do I like him? </em>Oh - should I invite him to the dance?<em>”</em></p><p>“I’m not even going to bother answering. Keith, <em>you let him walk you to your private spot and listen to you practising.”</em></p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You know what? I’m tired, in every sense of the word. You’re a scholar. You literally have an award for being intelligent. Figure this out; I’m going back to bed now.”</p><p>“Shiro! No! You can’t just leave. You need to help me.”</p><p>“I can and will leave you. I’ve literally given you as much help as I can without spoon-feeding you what you already know. Go to bed.”</p><p>“<em>Shiro.”</em></p><p>“Goodnight, Keith.”</p><p>“Shiro-”</p><p>There was a beep, and silence. Keith scowled at his phone, and collapsed onto his bed. What did he mean, <em>what he already knew?</em> All Keith knew was that he was having some sort of crisis which was causing him to fall ridiculously hard and ridiculously fast for his least favourite person on the entire planet, and he couldn’t understand it.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>Lance woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on his desk – a sound which he could actually feel in his pounding head. He opened his eyes, heavy with sleep, to answer.</p><p>“Hello?” he croaked.</p><p>“Lance? Where the fuck are you?”</p><p>“Pidge? How do you have my number?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. I’m at the meet-up point.” A beat. “We’re supposed to be sorting out the orders and the invites, remember? Today? The diner? 9am? <em>Hello?”</em></p><p>“Jesus, Pidge, stop shouting, my head,” Lance whimpered. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”</p><p>“If you’re late because you were drinking, I will murder you.” They hung up promptly.</p><p>Lance dragged himself out of bed to brush his teeth, peering at the bags underneath his eyes in the mirror above his sink. He <em>never </em>had bags. This Keith was a bad influence on him; he’d slept poorly for three nights in a row, and it was his fault.</p><p>He was only an hour late when he finally arrived, but Pidge was still furious.</p><p>“We have three days left to do this. You can’t afford to just be late and hungover<em>.</em> I can guarantee that I slept later than you, and I’m still here, with all of the printed-out invites. Do better.”</p><p>“Why, what were you up to?”</p><p>“It’s none of your business.”</p><p>Lance slumped onto the booth seat and picked up the document which Pidge had printed off. It detailed all of the orders which had been made so far for the boys’ school. He flipped through the double-sided page and sighed heavily.</p><p>“Making that list was your job, Lance. All you had to do was confirm payments for the tokens so we’d know who to deliver them to. Thank God Keith took this up because he couldn’t sleep last night. Otherwise, we’d be way behind.”</p><p>This caught Lance’s attention. “Did he mention why?”</p><p>“What’s it to you? Anyway, it’s useful that Keith’s the only person who doesn’t live at school.” Pidge mused as they sorted the tokens into labelled envelopes. “It’ll be super easy to get these all delivered. This should all be finished by Friday evening, so we have the whole weekend to prepare! Brilliant. In fact, we’re so ahead of schedule that we don’t even need to do invite stuff tomorrow, since Bandor’s got the tokens covered.”</p><p>“We have most of Valentine’s day itself.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not lifting a finger on the day – you all can do the decorations. I’ve already done enough. Now get on with it, Lance. Your task’s way smaller than mine. Don’t embarrass yourself by taking longer than me.”</p><p>It was true; the girls had ordered a significantly larger number of tokens than the boys had. Lance busied himself with sorting out the tokens, amused by the various different requests people had made. “What are we doing about the ones which weren’t bought online?”</p><p>“Romelle and Bandor are already sorting those out. He came into school to help. In the <em>holiday. </em>I’d never do that as a junior; he’s such an angel.”</p><p>“So, are we doing this all day?”</p><p>“No way. Hunk and Keith are coming after lunch to take over.”</p><p>“Cool.” Lance’s voice was strangled. Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Do you want, uh, tea or anything?”</p><p>“I don’t like the tea here. Just get me some sparkling water.”</p><p>“Demon,” Lance muttered as he made his way to the counter. “Hey, V, I need a breakfast wrap and, like, a whole pot of your strongest coffee, and <em>sparking water.</em>”</p><p>“Eugh!”</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p>“Who’s the water for?”</p><p>“Them.” Lance nodded over to the table. Veronica craned her neck.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. That checks out. I remember them from two years ago. Aren’t they literally a robot?”</p><p>“Yeah. It makes sense; no real person would drink sparkling water.”</p><p>Lance made his way back with the food and cracked down for the next three hours, getting more than halfway through the second side when Keith and Hunk arrived.</p><p>“At long last!” Pidge cried as Hunk sat down next to them. “You have the smaller part of the job left to do.”</p><p>“Generous of you.”</p><p>Nervous in the wake of his drunkenness from the previous night, Lance began to break a light sweat. Keith had been right; he was absolutely mortified when he read the messages in the morning. Keith, on the other hand, was his normal self.</p><p>“Go take a break,” he said kindly to Pidge. “We’ll take it from here.” He turned to Lance, his amusement plain on his features. “You might want to catch up on your sleep, after all.”</p><p>
  <em>Did his concealer not work properly?</em>
</p><p>Fighting to resist the urge to touch the bags under his eyes, Lance smiled sweetly at Keith and stood up. He slapped the piece of paper to Keith’s chest, nearly winding him in the process.</p><p>“Go from James Griffin. He’s about halfway down the page.”</p><p>“<em>Oof. </em>Thanks, Lance.” He peered at Lance’s face. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Never better. Um. Did you get that recording done for your grandma?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just came from… there. Yeah. I’m surprised you remembered.”</p><p>Lance dropped his voice slightly. “How could I ever forget my own private performance from the renowned Keith Kogane?”</p><p>“Well, you slept for a while, so it would be expected.”</p><p>“Not before you finished playing the sonata – that was special. I wouldn’t miss it for all the sleep in the world, and I do love to sleep.”</p><p>“How important I must be to you.”</p><p>Lance cocked his head to the side and smiled. “Nah. I only like you ‘cause you can play the cello. Cellists are sexy.”</p><p>“So, you think I’m sexy.”</p><p>“We’ve established this already, haven’t we?”</p><p>The exchanged words about the previous night murmured quietly between the two didn’t go unnoticed by Pidge and Hunk, who gripped each other’s hands underneath the table in celebration. Lance departed from the shop with a slight bounce in his step.</p><p>“I’m guessing you had something to do with that.” Hunk said, struggling to keep the smile out of his voice.</p><p>“Something to do with what?”</p><p>“Lance physically skipping. And, like, the fact that he was late and hungover for the first time ever.”</p><p>Keith avoided Hunk’s eye as he nodded, peering at the list. “I might have. But more importantly, what’s James Griffin doing with four pairs of tokens?”</p><p>Pidge whistled. “Oh no, that’s… actually embarrassing.”</p><p>“Pidge! Keith! Please try to retain at least a little professionalism.”</p><p>“If people in your year group wanted to retain at least a little of their dignity, Hunk, they would buy these tokens anonymously and discreetly, through Romelle. People like James chose this.” Pidge ruffled Hunk’s hair, and picked up their coat. “Text me when you’re done, and Romelle and I will come to pick all of the girls’ invites. Oh. Also, Romelle’s gonna handle the Beatrice &amp; Benedict thing, ‘cause neither of them bought anything online, but not right now. Her band’s practising in the recital rooms.”</p><p>“What’s this about?”</p><p>“All in good time, Keith.”</p><p>With a mysterious smile which deeply unsettled Keith, Pidge left the diner. Keith looked imploringly at Hunk, and Hunk shrugged. Suspicion began to creep slowly into Keith’s mind, but he pushed it aside in order to continue the task. He didn’t have much to do anyway.</p><p>By the time they’d finished sorting out the tokens, the sun’s light was turning golden over the tops of the archaic buildings in town. Keith watched the sight admiringly, and snapped a quick photo for Lance.</p><p> </p><p>sirlancelot: Ooh, artsy</p><p>keithkogane: it’s gonna be a pretty sunset</p><p>keithkogane: thought you’d appreciate this</p><p>sirlancelot: Aw, the sky makes you think of me &lt;3</p><p>keithkogane: sh</p><p>keithkogane: it reminded me of yesterday</p><p>sirlancelot: …</p><p>sirlancelot: Are we gonna talk about yesterday</p><p>keithkogane: yh, i had fun</p><p>sirlancelot: So did I</p><p>sirlancelot: But like,,</p><p>sirlancelot: Were we joking</p><p>sirlancelot: About everything</p><p>sirlancelot: And it being a date</p><p>keithkogane: it looked like a date</p><p>keithkogane: felt like a date</p><p>keithkogane: but it doesn’t have to be a big deal ok</p><p>sirlancelot: Yh sure</p><p>keithkogane: just appreciate the pretty sky and don’t think too much</p><p>sirlancelot: I’ll make it my background :))</p><p>keithkogane: i’ll make the picture from yesterday mine</p><p>sirlancelot: The one of me?</p><p>keithkogane: yh it’s a good picture</p><p>sirlancelot: Mm you tell yourself that</p><p>keithkogane: shhh</p><p>keithkogane: don’t flatter yourself</p><p>sirlancelot: It’s whenever I make points that you want me to be quiet</p><p>sirlancelot: Maybe I’ll use that to my advantage later ;)</p><p>keithkogane: one day closer to the final chorus and you’re still annoying</p><p>sirlancelot: One day closer and you’re still pretending you’re above it</p><p>sirlancelot: You love this</p><p>keithkogane: be less of a prick</p><p>keithkogane: maybe i won’t deny that i love this</p><p> </p><p>“Keith? What are you smiling at?”</p><p>“Hm? Nothing.” Keith tucked his phone away and carefully stacked the envelopes, complete with invitations and tokens, into the box which Hunk brought with him. “Have you messaged the others?”</p><p>“I thought that’s what you were doing.”</p><p>“Oh, no. It wasn’t. Sorry, I’ll get onto that now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>on ‘the girls and the gettes’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>keithkogane: can someone come to the diner to grab the invites</p><p>{lulu}: yh im in town w mel</p><p>{lulu}: omw</p><p>keithkogane: o cute</p><p>keithkogane: what are you guys up to</p><p> </p><p>Keith didn’t receive a response, which piqued his interest. He’d interrogate Romelle later. “They’re on the way now. So, it’s baby-blue envelopes for the girls and lilac for the boys?”</p><p>“Yep. We’ve received a few more orders since yesterday, but nowhere near as many. Pidge did say on the email that sales end tomorrow morning, but even still, we’ll be able to get the rest of the invitations out by the end of Friday. Oh, we’re so nearly there.”</p><p>“We’re going to have to trek around the campus to deliver these to all the different boarding houses.”</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic; there are only three houses with sixth-formers in them. Besides, the girls have a way larger campus. Feel sorry for them, not yourself.”</p><p>“I’m sure Allura and Romelle won’t actually mind going for a nice walk together at sunset.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong.”</p><p>“Anyway, we have ages to get these out. To be honest, the later we give them to people, the better. That way, people won’t be tempted to exchange tokens before the reveal, you know?”</p><p>“True, true.”</p><p>“So, uh… did you buy tokens yesterday?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Hunk dropped his final envelope into the box, looking dubiously at Keith. “There’s no way you didn’t hear me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t listening. What was the question?”</p><p>“Did. You. Buy. Tokens. Yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I might have.”</p><p>“And how much did you spend?”</p><p>“£3.”</p><p>“Aha!” Keith winced at how strangely similar Hunk sounded to Krolia in their moments of triumph. Then again, he was the mum friend. “Who for?”</p><p>“You’ll see at the reveal.”</p><p>“Come on. Don’t hold out on me now.”</p><p>This was actually incredibly important information to Hunk, because depending on who Keith bought the token for, their plan had either gone badly, or really very badly.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know if they reciprocate <em>it, </em>so I’m not going to get my hopes up.”</p><p>“You bought a token for <em>Pidge?”</em></p><p>“Huh? No, I said they for gender neutrality, not because – Jesus, Hunk. Do I look like I want to be decapitated?”</p><p>“Who’s getting decapitated?”</p><p>Keith turned to see Veronica peering over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. “Hm. You guys haven’t done half badly at all. Anyway, I’m just here to tell you that Romelle and Allura are waiting by your car. They told me to let you know.”</p><p>“Thanks, Veronica.”</p><p>“Call me V. You’re a friend of Lance’s, right?”</p><p>“Something like that.” Keith stood to extend his hand out to her. “I’m Keith.”</p><p>“No need for anything so formal.” She gave him a quick hug, then held him at arm’s length, scrutinising his face. “I know exactly who you are. You know, Lance could do a lot worse. In fact, I’m not sure he could do much better.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Keith rarely felt nervous – not in front of an entire performance hall filled with people, and certainly not when meeting new people, so what was this Veronica doing to him?</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. One of you will figure it out soon enough. You kids go and have a good night. Oh, Hunk, you’re an angel, but there’s no need to clean up. That’s my job.” She beamed at Keith, gave his hand a quick pat, and flounced away.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>Later, when Keith relayed the events of this encounter to Lance, who denied having ever spoken to Veronica about him, he received frustratingly little information about the cause of Veronica’s odd behaviour. He decided to turn to a better source.</p><p> </p><p>keithkogane: if you met lance one day</p><p>keithkogane: would you be all weird and secretive</p><p>keithkogane: or like,,</p><p>keithkogane: would you be nice to him and tell him stories about me</p><p>keithkogane: or would you betray me :(</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: huh</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: all of the above</p><p>keithkogane: :((</p><p>keithkogane: did adam change your user again</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: yeah i got locked out for a few hours and he got mad</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: he had to drive back from work</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: p embarrassing</p><p>keithkogane: focus</p><p>keithkogane: i had the weirdest conversation w lance’s sister</p><p>keithkogane: she said she knows EXACTLY who i am</p><p>keithkogane: and that lance couldn’t do much worse??</p><p>keithkogane: and that we’d figure it out</p><p>keithkogane: figure the fuck what out</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: the same thing i was telling you to figure out yesterday</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: so do that</p><p>keithkogane: that’s not good advice shiro</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: screw you</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: i’m going to start charging for advice past 11pm</p><p>keithkogane: that’s ridiculous i cant afford that</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: shuttup</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: i’m a literal lifeguard and you get paid to play the cello</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: don’t act like you can’t pay for shit</p><p>keithkogane: at least make it 1am</p><p>keithkogane: that’s more realistic</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: not all of us are insomniacs</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: adam will start sleeping on the couch if you don’t stop</p><p>keithkogane: i bet he’s more responsible for your lack of sleep than i am</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: you don’t get to talk about that</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: now go to bed</p><p>keithkogane: you’re not my dad</p><p>keithkogane: ugly-ass fkin noodle head</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: lol ok that means you’re not my responsibility</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: goodnight</p><p>keithkogane: WAIT</p><p>keithkogane: i take it back pls just answer one thing</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: wot</p><p>keithkogane: if the sibling/cousin/friend acts weird around you</p><p>keithkogane: that’s cause they know something right</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: right</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: now sleep</p><p>keithkogane: wait but what does it mean</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: Hello Keith, this is Adam</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: I had a really long day and it’s past midnight now</p><p>keithkogane: lmao ok shiro</p><p>keithkogane: straight texting looks really bad on you</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: So, this is still Adam</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: Your cousin’s boyfriend</p><p>keithkogane: stfu shiro i know who adam is</p><p>keithkogane: i asked a question pls</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: Would you kindly shut the fuck up and go to bed?</p><p>dontforgetyourkeys: We love you but we aren’t Childline</p><p>keithkogane: shirogane you don’t fool me</p><p>keithkogane: that only works once</p><p>
  <strong>dontforgetyourkeys sent a picture</strong>
</p><p>keithkogane: ok lol sorry guys</p><p>keithkogane: goodnight</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Keith doesn't sleep in this entire fic but I wanted to say that sleep is incredibly important, and I do not support surviving on less than six hours a day. If anybody ever invalidates you for wanting to sleep more than they think is necessary, that's capitalism telling you that people only exist to be productive. Be better. Get in your sleep, if it's possible, and prioritise yourself. </p><p>If it isn't possible for you to get in enough sleep, you deserve all the love in the world &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>I wanna tell the whole world about you, I think that that's a sign<br/>I'm losing self control and it's you, it really is, one thousand times</em><br/> </p><p>Pidge asks themselves a valid question: why is it that Lance is organising a whole dance in one week and he still had time for a "date" with Keith?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday 11<sup>th</sup> February</p><p> </p><p>Lance didn’t know if he was being foolishly optimistic by thinking this, but they were <em>way </em>ahead of schedule. He was lying in bed, feeling extraordinarily serene with his sleep playlist playing quietly in the background as his body slowly woke up. He stretched leisurely, content as a well-fed cat. That was the best sleep he’d had in four days.</p><p>After a quick scan of his to-do list, he felt pretty satisfied that everybody could afford to take a day off. All that was left to do was decorations, which they could handle over the weekend, and tokens, which were being handled already, and the band, and they seemed pretty self-sufficient.</p><p>Satisfied with his analysis of their progress, Lance snuggled back into his duvet, contemplating whether he should check if Keith was awake.</p><p>But of course he was! Today was his workshop with those juniors he had to take to Ascot in a few weeks. Maybe he’d see if Keith wanted him to swing by, just at the end, to hear them play. Or, really, to hear him play. Lance savoured intimate moments like when Keith had played, especially for him, and he became the sole witness to Keith’s breath-taking beauty and eloquence whilst playing the cello. He sent Keith a quick message saying he’d drop by, before Pidge happened.</p><p>
  <em>on 'social organization' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>pidgeotthethot: up and at ‘em kids</p><p>pidgeotthethot: important day today</p><p>keithkogane: ?? you said i could have today for the workshop</p><p>thebreadbank: i thought we were free today</p><p>thebreadbank: we’re finishing invites tomorrow right</p><p>pidgeotthethot: free???</p><p>pidgeotthethot: do you all just expect me to pick up after you</p><p>pidgeotthethot: i’ve done my job AND half of all of yours</p><p>keithkogane: uno i thought i was just on music??</p><p>pidgeotthethot: fine except keef</p><p>sirlancelot: It’s as they say</p><p>sirlancelot: No rest for the wicked</p><p>sirlancelot: Literally none &gt;:(</p><p>keithkogane: but what have i done that’s wicked</p><p>sirlancelot: I’ve lost precious sleep because of you Keith</p><p>{lulu}: scuse me what now</p><p>keithkogane: lol we haven’t even spent an entire night together</p><p>keithkogane: save your complaints for then</p><p>sirlancelot: And when’s that</p><p>keithkogane: final chorus bby</p><p>sirlancelot: So how come I can’t call you bby u hypocrite</p><p>pidgeotthethot: oop-</p><p>{lulu}: scuse me what do you mean by all of that keef</p><p>keithkogane: literally nothing</p><p>keithkogane: also tf is keef</p><p>{lulu}: (sus)</p><p>{lulu}: its ur nickname cmon</p><p>pidgeotthethot: stop squabbling</p><p>pidgeotthethot: come to diner now</p><p>{lulu}: mels still asleep tho</p><p>pidgeotthethot: how are you two STILL in bed</p><p>{lulu}: we were up late</p><p>{lulu}: look shes so cute</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} sent a picture</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>keithkogane liked the picture </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sirlancelot liked the picture</strong>
</p><p>keithkogane: she looks angelic holy-</p><p>keithkogane: i swear she’s enough to turn a person straight</p><p>{lulu}: or gay lol</p><p>sirlancelot: Am I enough to turn someone gay? ;)</p><p>keithkogane: *sigh*</p><p>{lulu}: miss girl-</p><p>thebreadbank: you can’t ‘turn’ someone smh</p><p>
  <strong>keithkogane liked thebreadbank’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} liked thebreadbank’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot liked thebreadbank’s message</strong>
</p><p>pidgeotthethot: @sirlancelot not the straights talking :|</p><p>pidgeotthethot: unless u have something to tell us lance</p><p>sirlancelot: Idk does going on a date with a guy make you gay</p><p>{lulu}: which guy</p><p>{lulu}: what date</p><p>sirlancelot: Scrap that no it doesn’t</p><p>sirlancelot: I mean Arthur and Merlin never got together</p><p>thebreadbank: sorry</p><p>thebreadbank: that’s your reference for straightness??</p><p>sirlancelot: Yh they don’t get together</p><p>sirlancelot: That’s my whole point</p><p>pidgeotthethot: oh dear</p><p>keithkogane: um</p><p>thebreadbank: lol ok</p><p>{lulu}: uno keef might be enough to turn someone</p><p>{lulu}: any thoughts lance?</p><p>thebreadbank: allura we just established that that’s not possible</p><p>{lulu}: shhh this is necessary</p><p>{lulu}: observe</p><p>sirlancelot: Idk why I’m being called out rn</p><p>sirlancelot: But sure I’d date keef</p><p>thebreadbank: same</p><p>{lulu}: sh hunk this isnt about you</p><p>{lulu}: but like,,,</p><p>{lulu}: ig id date keef too hes hot</p><p>keithkogane: when romelle sees this</p><p>{lulu}: its ok shed date you too</p><p>sirlancelot: Why are you all copying me</p><p>sirlancelot: Dating Keith was my idea</p><p>pidgeotthethot: it really wasn’t but ok</p><p>sirlancelot: Fite me</p><p>pidgeotthethot: lol i’m the only one who doesn’t want to date your precious keef</p><p>sirlancelot: Yh that applies to everyone else</p><p>sirlancelot: If you want to date Keith you can fight me</p><p>keithkogane: might not want to speak too soon lance</p><p>sirlancelot: Wdym</p><p>sirlancelot: No</p><p>sirlancelot: How many?</p><p>keithkogane: how many what</p><p>sirlancelot: TOKENS</p><p>sirlancelot: I’LL FIGHT THEM ALL</p><p>mellowbelle: Lance, why are you fighting/aggressively flirting rn</p><p>keithkogane: morning romelle :))</p><p>mellowbelle: Hi love</p><p>keithkogane: we were saying that you’re beautiful then lance got sidetracked</p><p>sirlancelot: Yh I have to defend my honour</p><p>keithkogane: embarrassing</p><p>keithkogane: just say you like me and go</p><p>sirlancelot: Uh no you first</p><p>{lulu}: im tearing up rn</p><p>{lulu}: i think its happening</p><p>sirlancelot: Jks ofc I like you we’re friends now right</p><p>keithkogane: right</p><p>thebreadbank: *record scratch*</p><p>{lulu}: FUKCS SAKE</p><p>pidgeotthethot: logging out</p><p>pidgeotthethot: sick AND tired</p><p>thebreadbank: noo pidge don’t go</p><p>thebreadbank: you’re so sexy aha</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot left the group chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>on ‘the girls and the gettes’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>{lulu}: WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YO TELL ME</p><p>{lulu}: WHY LANCE IS FRIENDZONING YOU RIGHT NOW</p><p>keithkogane: cause we are just friends??</p><p>{lulu}: YOU SAID YOU WENT ON A DATE</p><p>keithkogane: we did sort of idk</p><p>mellowbelle: I hate to stir things, but</p><p>{lulu}: THE FUCK DOES SORT OF MEAN</p><p>mellowbelle: You took him to the hall after hours to hear you practise</p><p>mellowbelle: I swear that’s your secret place</p><p>mellowbelle: That’s why I leave it open especially</p><p>keithkogane: yh it’s not a big deal guys</p><p>{lulu}: i swear im going to end you keith</p><p>keithkogane: you don’t seriously think he likes me</p><p>keithkogane: yk in that way</p><p>pidgeotthethot: pls nobody answer this idiot child</p><p>keithkogane: i’m older than ypu??</p><p>pidgeotthethot: just come to the diner pls</p><p>{lulu}: petition for the school to revoke this boys scholarship</p><p>mellowbelle: Petition to use lie-detectors on people who haven’t committed crimes</p><p>pidgeotthethot: petition for stoning people</p><p>pidgeotthethot: WHO WASTE MY GODDAMN TIME</p><p>{lulu}: its ok love theres still time</p><p>keithkogane: i don’t understand yru mad</p><p>mellowbelle: Conceal, don’t feal</p><p>mellowbelle: Feel whops</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} liked mellowbelle’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot liked mellowbelle’s message</strong>
</p><p>{lulu}: wise words my love</p><p>pidgeotthethot: no but keith needs to stop concealing and start feeling ygm</p><p>{lulu}: mm true</p><p>pidgeotthethot: anyway i’m waiting so get out of bed you two</p><p>{lulu}: mels in the shower now dw</p><p>{lulu}: cya</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>Everybody eventually arrived at the diner, strolling in at staggered intervals until the whole of Voltron was seated at their normal table. Veronica craned her neck around the counter, confused.</p><p>“Lance, I appreciate you bringing more people in, but you’ve all been here nearly every day this week.” She looked fearfully at Pidge. “I just don’t know how much more sparkling water I can serve without losing my nerve.”</p><p>“It’s better than your tea,” Pidge retorted, and turned their attention to the group. Lance and Romelle looked marginally offended by this. “Lancelot, Keef, go get us something to drink. The adults need to talk.”</p><p>“Isn’t it funny how it’s always the youngest ones who like to infantilise everyone?” Lance wondered aloud.</p><p>“No, it’s normally the smartest. Get to it.”</p><p>The group waited for Keith and Lance to leave until they turned their attention back to Pidge, who seemed mightily distressed.</p><p>“I received some disturbing information from Bandor yesterday,” they began in a sombre voice. Everybody went still.</p><p>“Okay, not that disturbing; you can breathe. You see, Bandor successfully planted the tokens. I have no qualms about that. No, <em>don’t </em>celebrate yet, Hunk. The issue lies in the fact that he was planting tokens in envelopes which already <em>had tokens in them</em>.”</p><p>“What does this mean?” Allura hissed.</p><p>“It means that our plan has gone to shit, because we didn’t consider how other people might interfere. Of course, Keith got loads of tokens – there’s no surprise there. Hunk and I quickly deduced last night who the other tokens might be from. We made a list, and found all twelve people, so that was a piece of cake.”</p><p>“He got <em>twelve?</em>”</p><p>“He received twelve, yes. Allura, I don’t know why you’re surprised. You said you’d date him, and you’re a <em>lesbian</em>. Get with it. That’s only a small part of the issue. The really surprising bit was the fact that Lance’s envelope already had one token inside.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Romelle groaned. “I knew I should have handled the boys’ tokens, but Bandor insisted! More boys bought them in person, so he had a much bigger job than I did.”</p><p>Pidge glared at Romelle, unsympathetic. “You should have insisted more, then. I was wracking my brain, trying to figure out who might’ve gotten freaking Lance a token, then Bandor comes up to me all, ‘Isn’t it funny that everyone thinks Keith hates Lance McClain when he bought him a token? That rumour about them dating must’ve been true, right?’ and I pretty much lost it. Sure enough, the matching flower was in the mesh jewellery bag in Keith’s envelope.” Pidge sighed heavily. “We fucked up.”</p><p>“Who could’ve known that sworn enemies would literally fall in love in less than a week’s time? Or that Keith would step up and do something like this?”</p><p>“We couldn’t have known, Hunk, and that’s the entire problem! There were too many variables out of our control. Now, due to our meddling, this is going to be a fiasco. <em>Both </em>of Lance's tokens are Keith's, technically, but Keith won't know that!”</p><p>Romelle toyed nervously with her hair. “So, how is getting all of us in here going to help at all?”</p><p>“It’s not. I’m just letting you know now, while they get us drinks. I figured it would take a while, since they like to squabble so much. I really asked you here because I don’t think you all seem busy enough, considering that you <em>don’t </em>have mock exams to prepare for. I’m allocating jobs.”</p><p>“But we made plans-”</p><p>“You can’t just spring this on us out of nowhere!”</p><p>“Pidge, just ‘cause we aren’t in seventh year, it doesn’t mean we aren’t busy-”</p><p>“Hush,” they snapped, effectively silencing Allura and Hunk’s whinging. “I’ve been working very hard so far this week, and since your jobs don’t require focus until this weekend, you can help me in the meanwhile.”</p><p>Keith and Lance returned, confused, to a very forlorn table with two trays of milkshakes. Allura wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“Milkshakes for breakfast? A choice. Anyway, I don’t eat sugar.”</p><p>Lance blinked once. “You what?”</p><p>Keith pushed a tray towards her, a smile on his face. “I bought these milkshakes, so you do today.” Keith’s words, dripping with artificial sweetness, had Allura rolling her eyes and choosing the chocolate milkshake the closest to her.</p><p>“What’s up with you guys?”</p><p>“Pidge is ruining our day,” sulked Allura as she rested her head on Romelle’s shoulder.</p><p>Lance didn’t bother pointing out that the chocolate milkshake was supposed to be his, since Allura seemed so put out. This resulted in he and Keith ending up squabbling over the one cookies and crème milkshake which Lance was desperately trying to claim after being robbed. Pidge innocently suggested that they shared, which immediately ended the squabbling as Keith stormed off to get a new straw.</p><p>“Whatever does he need a new one for?” mused Hunk. Lance answered immediately.</p><p>“He hates it when the flavours get mixed up because of swapping straws. He’s weirdly picky.”</p><p>“Since when were you an expert on Keith?”</p><p>“Since he conned me into spending two evenings in a row in his company,” Keith replied as he sat down opposite Lance, stabbing the whipped cream with his new straw. “Remarkable how much a person can learn in that time. Anyway, why are we here, Pidge?”</p><p>“It’s come to my attention that I’ve spend exorbitant amounts of time working on this, yet you’ve all had time to have cute little meet-ups, town outings, whatever, so you clearly aren’t busy enough. Lance, darling, I’m taking charge. That’s basically my job anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was pretty much my plan,” Lance said nervously. “Pitch the idea, then get you to sort stuff out.”</p><p>Pidge’s expression was icy. “Thanks for recognising and immediately exploiting my talents! This is why I love men.</p><p>Anyway, Allura, you’ve gotten the flower orders, which is great. However, we can’t just have a hall decorated with flowers, so sort that out. Find anything else that won’t clash with it, since you’ve decided to spend £600 on flowers <em>alone.</em></p><p>Romelle, you can always help her, but you also need to focus on your job. The band have only practised once, and although you’re brilliant, you’ll need that extra time. You focus on that for the rest of the week; Bandor’s got the tokens and invites covered, and so have I.</p><p>Hunk, you’re with me. You can’t do much until the weekend, anyway.</p><p>Keith, I know we said that you’d only have to do music, and you did a great job with the playlist, but we need to enlist the help of the juniors for serving refreshments and things. I asked for caterers, but the school refuses to pay for them to come in during the holidays. The juniors wouldn’t know any better.”</p><p>“But most of them have gone home. Where am I supposed to find a bunch of juniors before Sunday?”</p><p>“Don’t you have a workshop today? You could ask them,” Lance suggested. “They’re the ones who choose to stay in school to continue lessons throughout the holidays, I swear.”</p><p>“Perfect. Those music nerds don’t have much else to do with their time anyway. And Lance! You… can start clearing out Garland Hall, moving some tables for refreshments, and storing the drinks in the fridge. Here are the keys to the bar.”</p><p>Lance caught the keys, fumbling slightly. “I have to do this by myself?”</p><p>“I didn’t mention anybody else, did I? Work quickly, because all Hunk should have to do is sort out the stage for the band, and do the lighting. That shouldn’t take awfully long.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah – where should I move the piano?” Hunk asked.</p><p>“We’ll be needing that,” Romelle cautioned. “I wouldn’t move it.”</p><p>“Cool.” Pidge considered the whole group, satisfied with their work. “It’s so funny to me that you thought you really had <em>nothing </em>to do today, most of you. Oh well.” They gave their milkshake a singular stir. “Let’s finish these up, have a good, productive day, and catch up on the group chat to check progress?”</p><p>There were scattered murmurs of “sure,” which was an adequate enough response for Pidge. They thoroughly enjoyed their vanilla milkshake, just as they enjoyed waving everybody off for their day at work.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>It was a quarter to ten when Keith arrived at Garland Hall with Lance, carrying the crate of sparkling water Lance had refused to touch, then split up to go into one of the recital rooms branching off from it. There, he found twelve juniors waiting eagerly for him, already arranged into a semicircle with their scores in front of them. He smiled warmly at them, shrugging off his jacket and unpacking his cello. The music scholars were such a joy to teach.</p><p>Keith was quite unbothered by the leadership changes – not that Lance had taken charge that much to begin with. With Pidge officially in charge, the social was much less likely to be a disaster anyway.</p><p>As for enlisting the juniors, it would be a piece of cake. He had always been great with the younger years; now was the time to employ those talents.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late! Or, I guess, sorry I wasn’t as early as you all? Anyway, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for long.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, sir!” One of the more outspoken boys piped up. “We got a little practice in before you arrived. You’re still over ten minutes early.”</p><p>“You can call me Keith! We’ve discussed this, Gerald. I have to say, I don’t think I was ever as eager as you guys,” he chuckled. “I dreaded my first recital here, but I guess that was more to do with the piece than the prospect of performing.”</p><p>“Why, what did you play?”</p><p>“Some stuffy sonata. It was probably baroque, which. You know.” Keith made a face, and some of the juniors chuckled.</p><p>“Hey, Bach isn’t bad!”</p><p>“No, you’re right – I wouldn’t have complained if it were Bach. But Telemann? There's no way. Anyway, since you’ve already had some practice, why don’t we start with the group piece, and then break out into other rooms upstairs to practice the duos and trios and whatnot?”</p><p>“Are we allowed to go upstairs?” Another junior asked, wide-eyed. They weren’t really supposed to use the upstairs of the hall, since it was reserved for the drama kids. This didn’t faze Keith at all.</p><p>“Of course we can. I mean, who’s going to tell?” Keith rolled his eyes jokingly at their excited expressions. “I can promise you there’s nothing exciting up there. Just nicer bathrooms. Oh, and another thing. My friends are looking for some help with the senior social we’re organising-”</p><p>“You’re getting a social? This week?”</p><p>“Is it on Valentine’s day?”</p><p>“You’re so lucky! I swear, we never get socials-”</p><p>“Pipe down! Lord. You’ll get socials, just, when you learn manners. Like listening skills. As I was saying, we need some people to lend a hand, so if any of you guys want to come-”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“We’d love to!”</p><p>“Will the girls’ school be there?”</p><p>“Guys! I appreciate the eagerness, but let a guy speak. Of course the girls are gonna be there, or else it wouldn’t be much of a social, would it?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“If you want to help, stick around after today and give me your school email. I’ll send you the details later this evening. Or, you know, early tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“But how early?”</p><p>“Early enough for me to be pretty positive you’ll still be asleep. Now.” Keith finished tightening his bow, and sat down in front of them. “Shall we start with <em>Die 12 in Bossa Nova?”</em></p><p>Keith thoroughly enjoyed these extra practise sessions he did with the juniors. They were a particularly talented bunch, and could play incredibly virtuosic pieces at such young ages. The youngest must have been thirteen.</p><p>They worked hard at the group piece, perfecting certain passages which needed cleaning up, and reworking a significant amount of the fingering and bowing in order to give the performance a more polished finish. Although the juniors were full of energy at the beginning of the session, excited about being taught by <em>the </em>Keith Kogane, he could tell that they were starting to get tired by around 1pm. They might have improved technically throughout the morning, but the piece was lacking the same vivacity with which they had played it previously.</p><p>Lance poked his head around the door just as Keith told them to pack up for lunchtime, offering them an hour to get food and stretch their legs before coming back. It was difficult not to watch Keith admiringly as he helped them stack the cases neatly at one side of the room, collapse the stands and carefully file their music away. Keith playfully prodded the last one out with his bow before turning his attention to Lance.</p><p>“Hey! How’s setting up going?”</p><p>“I’ve actually gotten a decent amount done. I’m guessing things were going well, ‘cause they already sound a lot better. I didn’t even realise that was possible.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just don’t want them to lose momentum. It’s a fantastic piece, but it’s stretching them quite a bit. I want their first school recital to be enjoyable, you know?”</p><p>“You’re awfully generous to them.”</p><p>“I think they’re great. I kinda wish there had been a senior as enthusiastic about helping me.”</p><p>“But, Romelle.”</p><p>“She was a junior when we were, you know. Hard to believe, but still.”</p><p>“So.” Lance stepped towards Keith. “You’ve got an hour before they come back.”</p><p>“Half an hour tops, knowing them. They’ll come back early to practise.”</p><p>“Fine. Forty-five minutes. Let’s go get something to eat.”</p><p>“I’m not eating in the canteen.”</p><p>“Come on! Don’t be such a fusspot; Thursday lunch is always good. Not that you would know.”</p><p>“Even in the holidays?”</p><p>“Even in the holidays. Let’s go; I’m starved. East cafeteria’s closest.”</p><p>Keith wondered if he was just paranoid, or if the juniors he’d been teaching were being particularly scrutinising as they watched him and Lance enter the dining room side by side.</p><p>“Are those your kids over there?” Lance asked as they sat down in one of the corner seats.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Keith, unsettled. “I couldn’t tell you why they’re staring, honestly.”</p><p>“I mean, we do make an attractive couple.”</p><p>“Not yet, we don’t.”</p><p>Throughout lunch, Lance grew greatly exasperated when Keith, who’d chosen a cold pasta salad, kept picking at the teriyaki salmon he’d chosen. For fear of embarrassing himself by engaging in a fork-fight with Keith, Lance gritted his teeth and let the robbery happen for the second time that day.</p><p>“Oh, come on. You’ve taken loads. Just – have the broccoli, if you’re that hungry.”</p><p>“I’m not. The salmon’s just nice.”</p><p>“Go get some then!”</p><p>“Why would I, when I can have yours?” With that, Keith swooped in for another forkful of the delicious fish, causing Lance to scowl. In a moment of slight remorse, Keith turned his fork towards Lance, who gladly accepted the mouthful.</p><p>“Mm. Tastes even better, now that you’re feeding me.”</p><p>“Flirt. No wonder the children are staring.”</p><p>“Then let’s give them something to stare at.”</p><p>Smiling sweetly, Lance leaned in and wiped a small smudge of pesto at the corner of Keith’s lips with his thumb.</p><p>“I can do one better,” Keith said and, on an impulse, closed his lips around Lance’s thumb and licked off the pesto. He didn’t miss the flash in Lance’s eyes, nor did he miss the excited buzz which rose from juniors.</p><p>“Yep,” Lance sighed, sitting back. “That would’ve done it.”</p><p>“I <em>knew </em>they were watching us.”</p><p>“Well, that was a given. You’re so gross. How are you gonna respect yourself after licking pesto off of me?”</p><p>“It’s nothing you didn’t think of before.”</p><p>“But you don’t know that, do you?”</p><p>“I know that I occupy your mind a fair deal, so it isn’t an unreasonable assumption.”</p><p>“To assume that I was thinking of having you lick pesto off of me?”</p><p>“Or other things. And, this is where this conversation stops.”</p><p>“Naw, it was just getting interesting.”</p><p>“No, seriously. A teacher’s coming.”</p><p>Lance sat up as one of the junior housemasters approached their table, his face thunderous. Lance put on his most winning smile. “Good afternoon, sir.”</p><p>“We can skip the pleasantries. I shouldn’t need to be here, telling you that you cannot put displays like that on in front of the juniors. It’s uncouth. Mr Kogane, I expected better from you.”</p><p>Keith’s cheeks went a blotchy red. “I’m so sorry, sir, but what exactly have Lance and I done that’s so ‘uncouth’, as you say?”</p><p>“Feeding each other, licking each other, need I go on? You know the younger years look up to you, boy. Don’t be a bad influence.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Exactly what I said. Keep whatever’s going on here to yourself. You don’t need to be ostentatious about it, not while some of us are trying to enjoy our lunch.”</p><p>“I don’t know, sir. This feels quite discriminatory,” Lance retorted. Keith kicked him underneath the table.</p><p>“We’re sorry, sir. You’re right, it must be uncomfortable for people like you to see us just existing comfortably in our own space, <em>trying to</em> <em>enjoy our lunch</em>. I suppose we’ll just have to take it back to Lance’s room, although if the juniors can <em>hear</em> us from there, there’s really not much we can do about it. You coming, Lance?”</p><p>Keith brushed past the furious teacher with Lance following after, calling over to the juniors as a quick reminder to regroup in about half an hour. At least they didn’t seem to like him any less.</p><p>“Keith! Slow down.” Lance had to jog to catch up with him. “What was that about?”</p><p>“He’s such a <em>bitch</em>, I swear.” Keith’s jaw was working furiously. If Lance thought he’d seen Keith irritated before, he’d been wrong. “Imagine confronting someone about it in <em>broad daylight. </em>I’ve changed my mind; I definitely prefer polite homophobes. At least they’re a little bit funny to watch.”</p><p>“Mm.” Homophobia as an experience wasn’t something Lance particularly related to – unless ignoring one’s sexuality counted as a form of it. “So, should we take it back to my room, or…”</p><p>“Don’t be silly. You need to finish your job, and I need to help those juniors following us right now with their chamber pieces.”</p><p>“No solos?”</p><p>“Only seniors get solos for the Ascot recital. Surely, you know this?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Hm. If you can afford to miss a Wednesday afternoon, maybe you should come.”</p><p>“Are you asking me out?”</p><p>“I’m asking you to watch me perform – interpret that how you may. It’s still a school event so, nothing romantic.”</p><p>“How could watching you play be anything but romantic? I swear, you’ve probably left trails of people behind at concerts who fell in love with you at first sight.”</p><p>“They can find my picture on the NYO website. I look good in it.”</p><p>“Keith, you always look phenomenal. And, what’s NYO?”</p><p>“National Youth Orchestra? God, Lance. Anyway, the juniors are catching up, so I guess I’ll talk to you later?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Keith branched off to join the swarm of kids asking him relentlessly about what the housemaster had said. He was immediately sucked into their conversation, matching them with just as much energy, and Lance couldn’t help thinking that Keith would make a really, really good parent.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Pidge did their progress check later that day. Lance was just about to get into bed when he read their messages.</p><p> </p><p>pidgeotthethot: alrighty</p><p>pidgeotthethot: how did you all do for jobs today?</p><p>sirlancelot: The foyer’s all set up and ready</p><p>sirlancelot: And i cleared hall of any extra chairs, so there’s a nice dancefloor in front of the stage</p><p>sirlancelot: Just waiting on snacks, Allura</p><p>{lulu}: yh we got some cute appetisers</p><p>{lulu}: not too fancy tho its like</p><p>{lulu}: stuff from the bakery</p><p>mellowbelle: I’m making loads of Betty Crocker brownies too :D</p><p>pidgeotthethot: great, just don’t forget savoury stuff too</p><p>{lulu}: k</p><p>{lulu}: also i found a bunch of fairly lights</p><p>{lulu}: so ofc we’re using that</p><p>{lulu}: just missing streamers now</p><p>pidgeotthethot: good hbu keith</p><p>keithkogane: the juniors were super eager</p><p>keithkogane: ten of them signed up, so i’ll send them details</p><p>pidgeotthethot: cool i’ll draft the email for u</p><p>keithkogane: ty</p><p>mellowbelle: The band’s ready too</p><p>mellowbelle: That playlist gave us good inspo for the vibe we’re going for</p><p>pidgeotthethot: which is</p><p>mellowbelle: Kinda dream pop, indie rock and ofc some ballads cuz we need slow-dancing</p><p>mellowbelle: So keep the piano</p><p>mellowbelle: It’s gonna be like the alt dance you never knew you needed</p><p>mellowbelle: But also throw in some bops</p><p>{lulu}: im so in love with you oml</p><p>{lulu}: i cant wait to see you play</p><p>{lulu}: i swear after this weekend ur mineee</p><p>mellowbelle: &lt;3</p><p>keithkogane: uno you’ve only been apart for a few hours right</p><p>pidgeotthethot: or you could just,,,</p><p>pidgeotthethot: use private messaging</p><p>mellowbelle: What?</p><p>{lulu}: yh this is v pg13 idk what youre on about</p><p>pidgeotthethot: if that’s all i’m going ot bed</p><p>{lulu}: aw night pidge</p><p>sirlancelot: WAIT</p><p>sirlancelot: Something happened today</p><p>pidgeotthethot: yes?</p><p>sirlancelot: Something *homophobic*</p><p>mellowbelle: Oh no :(</p><p>{lulu}: aw lance your first encounter</p><p>{lulu}: i want to hear all about it</p><p>sirlancelot: Also can we meet @ diner tomorrow</p><p>sirlancelot: Let’s just have a nice meal</p><p>keithkogane: y what is it</p><p>sirlancelot: Remember lunchtime</p><p>keithkogane: ooo yh</p><p>keithkogane: diner for breakfast again tomorrow?</p><p>pidgeotthethot: if that veronica says one more thing about my water i swear</p><p>sirlancelot: Or you could just drink still water</p><p>sirlancelot: Like the rest of us</p><p>mellowbelle: Idk sparkling water isn’t bad</p><p>sirlancelot: Cancelled</p><p>keithkogane: cancel culture is kinda redundant</p><p>
  <strong>{lulu} liked keithkogane’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot liked keithkogane’s message</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>mellowbelle liked keithkogane’s message</strong>
</p><p>{lulu}: i agree keef but</p><p>{lulu}: im sorry romelle i cant marry a- a-</p><p>{lulu}: i cant say it</p><p>pidgeotthethot: spit it out</p><p>{lulu}: sp*rkling w*ter dr*nker</p><p>{lulu}: there</p><p>
  <strong>sirlancelot liked {lulu}’s message</strong>
</p><p>pidgeotthethot: lance who the fuck asked you</p><p>keithkogane: i like san pellegrino</p><p>sirlancelot: Oh wait-</p><p>{lulu}: tf why did you unlike the message</p><p>{lulu}: traitor</p><p>sirlancelot: I’m sending signals shh</p><p>keithkogane: i like drinking milk too</p><p>sirlancelot: …</p><p>sirlancelot: Uno what it’s fine</p><p>sirlancelot: Love isn’t meant for me</p><p>
  <strong>sirlancelot liked {lulu}’s message</strong>
</p><p>{lulu}: ay ayyy</p><p>keithkogane: so unfaithful wow</p><p>keithkogane: i was joking as well</p><p>sirlancelot: Wait</p><p>pidgeotthethot: love a good reverse uno at the end of the day</p><p>sirlancelot: Wait until you’re on the receiving end</p><p>pidgeotthethot: no hun you do the receiving</p><p>sirlancelot: ???</p><p>pidgeotthethot: b*ttom</p><p>{lulu}: tw*nk</p><p>sirlancelot: I-</p><p>
  <strong>sirlancelot has left the group chat </strong>
</p><p>keithkogane: guys don’t hurt his feelingsl</p><p>keithkogane: he’s probably crying rn</p><p>keithkogane: he thinks he’s a dom :/</p><p>{lulu}: yh its funny</p><p>{lulu}: they always think they are at first</p><p>{lulu}: right mel</p><p>mellowbelle: Shut the fuck up</p><p>
  <strong>pidgeotthethot liked mellowbelle’s message</strong>
</p><p>pidgeotthethot: congratulations on your first swear word!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My sibling thinks that sparkling water drinkers like myself are demonic, but they also hate Klance, so idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>I look at your picture and I smile<br/>How awful's that? I'm like a teenage girl<br/>I might as well write a note in my notebook<br/>That you 'rock my world!'<br/>You do, you really do<br/>You've turned me upside down<br/></em><br/>This is the chapter for the 'lance is a shit' tag.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even though these chapters are pre-written, it's so much effort to create a draft and actually <em>post</em> them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday 12<sup>th</sup> February</p><p>Friday morning. Keith yawned as he crossed the date off his calendar, slightly disbelieving that they’d actually made it to this day. He was bone weary after just five days of the most social interaction he’d ever engaged in outside of his usual music courses at summer. The weekend would only get more hectic.</p><p>After leaving out some croissants and washed strawberries for Krolia upon her return, Keith grabbed his keys and made his way to the diner for the fourth time that week. Thankfully, it was slightly warmer. He could almost taste spring in the air, which made him feel oddly romantic. Keith blamed Lance for this. On any other year, he’d blink and February would be over. This year, he was excited for <em>Valentine’s day.</em></p><p>At the diner, half of Voltron ordered a hearty English breakfast with all the trimmings, while the other half – Romelle, Allura and Keith – settled for omelettes. Allura had asked for a poached egg on a muffin, much to Veronica’s confusion.</p><p>“We don’t serve eggs Benedict here. That’s a brunch thing; there a plenty of cafés for that on the high street.”</p><p>“It’s not an eggs Benedict! It’s just an egg on a muffin. You don’t even need hollandaise sauce with it, although some spinach pesto would be nice-”</p><p>“She’ll have an omelette too,” Romelle interrupted. “And some coffee, please.”</p><p>Lance hid his smirk from Allura, who was clearly upset. He noticed Keith prodding his egg. “I didn’t know you were vegetarian, Keith.”</p><p>“I’m not. You literally watched me eat a chicken and sweetcorn pizza not three days ago.”</p><p>“Then why did you get the same thing as them?”</p><p>Keith blew on the fluffy omelette before taking a bite. It was good, but it wasn’t fulfilling. He regretted not taking a croissant for himself. “I don’t eat pork. Krolia’s going through a religious phase, and it’s been Islam for the past few months. I don’t mind it, but if she makes me fast for Ramadan, I will protest. Thankfully, she still has wine with her dinner, so I assume it means I’m allowed to drink as well. I haven’t bothered to clarify.”</p><p>“If it’s a few months, I’m not really sure it can be called a phase.”</p><p>“No, she did Buddhism a while back, and we only stopped going to church about two years ago.”</p><p>“I love how your mum treats religion like it’s co-curricular.” Lance yawned and leaned slightly on Keith. Their pinkies brushed underneath the table.</p><p>“It basically is to her. Tired?”</p><p>“For the first time in my life. You’re superhuman for sleeping less than six hours a day. You know that, right?</p><p>“You’re superhuman for getting things done with less than nineteen waking hours.”</p><p>“Why, thank you.”</p><p>As entertaining as it was to watch Keith and Lance being adorable and domestic, Pidge still had an agenda, and it didn’t involve spending all day in the diner where Veronica could side-eye them freely.</p><p>“Guys? Are you gonna tell us what happened yesterday that made you so mad?”</p><p>“Mm.” Keith swallowed a mouthful of coffee, then put his arm around Lance. “We went to lunch together yesterday while the scholars were taking a break, and we thought it would be nice to go to the east cafeteria, but we were <em>so </em>wrong-”</p><p>“Okay, Keith, <em>I’m</em> telling the story; you’re waffling. So, we were eating lunch yesterday and mucking around because the juniors were staring at us so we thought it would be funny-”</p><p>“And then Mr Bryan comes up to us out of nowhere – and I swear, I’ve never spoken to the man in my life – and he’s all, oh, <em>Mister Kogane, </em>you’re setting such a bad example, uncouth behaviour, yada-yada-yada-”</p><p>“Like, Keith fed me one forkful of salmon! Not a big deal-”</p><p>“I mean, it could have been the part where my thumb was in your mouth-”</p><p>“But that’s no biggie either. Harmless flirting, truly. And Mr Bryan’s so mad for no reason, talking about how people like us shouldn’t be so ‘ostentatious’ ‘cause it was ruining his lunch-”</p><p>“When I tell you I was absolutely disgusted-”</p><p>“Keith, <em>shush. </em>But, no, Keith was really mad and he completely brushed past the guy saying, no it’s fine we’ll just take it back to Lance’s bedroom and I swear the man looked murderous-”</p><p>“Guys.” Allura cut them both off, having grasped enough of what happened from their poor retelling. “Have you considering reporting him?”</p><p>“And saying what? Without making this a whole thing, there’s not really much we can do.”</p><p>“No, it should be a whole thing. Allura’s right,” Pidge said seriously. “If he’s going to attack you for such a blatantly homophobic reason without seeing it as an issue, imagine how he treats the juniors in his house. That could be really harmful.”</p><p>“What’s the school going to do about it? In the girls’ school, the performance hall is literally named after Judy Garland, and I mean, it’s not like they don’t know about the movie <em>Everybody Sing,</em>” Hunk pointed out.</p><p>Lance nodded. “Oh, I know about that movie. Judy Garland was forced to do that role, though. I swear she was still a teenager.”</p><p>“Well, whatever her intentions were, it has the same effect. It doesn’t matter if she wanted to do it; it’s still blackface. It’s still harmful. I’m not saying she’s a raging racist – I actually really enjoy her – but the school could be a little more aware. What I’m trying to say is, they overlook stuff like this all the time. At best, they’ll give Mr Bryan a firm talking to. It’s not like they’ll remove him from the boarding house or anything.”</p><p>“Allura started a petition to rename Garland Hall already.” Romelle said. “I’ll send you the link. I don’t think it was shared with the boys’ school.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mel. And about Mr Bryan, I would just speak to whoever’s head of well-being in your school, and then the head of boarding too. Maybe they’ll call a board meeting do discuss this. It’s more important now ‘cause they have to actually acknowledge that there will be gays in the boarding houses. I guess this entire thing is long overdue.”</p><p>“Allura, we still have the social to plan.” Pidge turned their attention back to Keith and Lance. “We’ll deal with it all, just <em>after </em>Sunday, okay? We need to get to doing things now.”</p><p>“Alright. Will you come and help me bake?” Romelle twirled Allura’s bangs around her finger where they fell out of her ponytail. “We can make special brownies too, if you want.”</p><p>“Do <em>not </em>mix those up with the ones for the social.”</p><p>Allura snorted. “We’re not stupid, Pidge.”</p><p>“You’re stupid enough to try and get high at this very time, with random drug testing every other day? Not even your scholarship could save you from this one, since you’ve gotten away with having gin in your room God-knows-how-many times.”</p><p>“Oh my lord. Keith, we’re staying at your house next week. I don’t know how long I can live like this,” whined Allura.</p><p>“What, sober?” Lance muttured.</p><p>“Sh.” Allura buttoned up her jacket while Romelle pulled on her gloves. “Thanks for the food, Lance.”</p><p>“Wait, I never said I was paying-”</p><p>“Well, you decided to get cute with me, so yes. You are paying.”</p><p>“You know what?” Hunk patted his belly contently. “I’m done too. I’ll go with the girls to get the rest of the invites. If we help Bandor, it’ll be faster. Keith, you coming?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Lance glanced between everybody getting up from the table. “Are you joking right now?”</p><p>“Hey, Pidge, I’ll give you a lift too, if you’re coming.”</p><p>“Hunk, I don’t understand why you drive everywhere when it’s literally a twenty-minute walk. I know you’re proud of your cute provisional license or whatever, but you’re just polluting the air for no reason.”</p><p>“It’s for convenience. Why do you still eat meat?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t have time to go looking for meat-free alternatives to get all of the nutrients I need, since you can find them all in one place in a good piece of chicken.”</p><p>“<em>Exactly. </em>Let’s not pick and choose when we feel like being ethical, okay?”</p><p>“Hush, boy. Later, Lance.”</p><p>They all trailed out, leaving Lance with a delightful bill and without the slightest clue about what he could do to fill the day.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>As Hunk predicted, delivering the invitations wasn’t nearly as strenuous as Keith assumed it would be. They left the girls’ school in the late afternoon, a box full of invites in hand. Efficient as ever, Romelle had organised her envelopes into piles of different houses already. Keith, staring dismayed at the random stack in his box, slightly regretted not doing the same.</p><p>On his way around the campus, he found his own invite in the box. Peering inside, he counted twelve little origami flowers, and a small mesh bag. He picked out the mesh bag and, without a second thought, deposited the envelope in the closest bin.</p><p>By the time Keith arrived at Lance’s boarding house, the final one on his list, his box was practically empty, save the leftover invites scattered around the bottom. He knocked on the door.</p><p>“We have a <em>doorbell. </em>You’d do well to use it,” the matron snapped as he stepped inside.</p><p>“Okay. I’ve got the rest of the invitations to the social for the boys in this house. Since I don’t know where most of their rooms are, would it be alright if I left them with you?”</p><p>“You can hand them out yourself. I’ll get you a room plan for the house.” She turned on heel and stalked back into her office. Keith scowled at her back, and made his way up the stairs, unbothered to wait for her. Lance could hand out the invitations.</p><p>Keith made his way to Lance’s room in the unfamiliar house, knocking on two incorrect doors before he finally found the right one. Relief blossomed in his chest as he saw Lance lean on the doorframe, arms crossed.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Keith noticed that Lance’s hair was wet; he’d probably just been in the shower. What if he’d been a few minutes earlier, and Lance was still shirtless? He forced the thought out of his mind quickly and gestured at the box between them.</p><p>The box felt like dead weight in Keith’s sweaty palms. It was really the only thing between them. Physically, they’d been closer, but the energy right there felt… different. Full of anticipation. It was almost definitely due to the knowledge that Lance had really <em>just </em>been in the shower.</p><p>Lance smiled, leaned in, pinched Keith’s nose, and welcomed him into the room. “What’s all this?”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d help me hand these out. I have absolutely no idea where most of these people’s rooms are.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry about it. I can help you with those.”</p><p>“How generous of you.”</p><p>“I have ulterior motives, Keith.”</p><p>Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re not trying to sabotage this, are you?”</p><p>“Nope, just trying to get in your good graces. Redemption, and all that.” He gave Keith a sweeping look which made Keith’s face feel hot. “Of course, I may be trying to get into <em>other </em>things, but that can wait.”</p><p><em>It doesn’t have to wait</em>, Keith thought pleadingly<em>. </em>“You’re such a flirt.” He broke eye contact with Lance before his blush became too obvious.</p><p>“You don’t dislike it.”</p><p>“No, I don’t.”</p><p>This strange new energy in the room was palpable, and Lance seemed to have noticed it too, from the way he watched Keith. It was as if he was waiting for him to do make a move – something which Keith knew he definitely didn’t have the confidence to do.</p><p>Keith found himself staring at Lance’s shower-damp hair for far too long, wondering what it would feel like, cold underneath his fingers while Lance’s hot mouth pressed against his-</p><p>“Hey, I’m should probably head to the hall. Krolia’s kind of mad ‘cause of Tuesday, so it would be best if I get home as early as possible. Don’t want her to set a curfew or anything, especially during half term.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell her you were with your boyfriend or anything, did you?”</p><p>“But I wasn’t!” Then, realisation dawned. “Oh, you’re joking.”</p><p>“Honestly, Keith. They say you’re bright and all, but I’m yet to see it. Anyway, you just arrived, and you’ve had a pretty hectic day.” If Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say that Lance sounded slightly nervous as he asked, “Do you, uh, want to stay here for a bit? I was about to watch a movie. We can always do invites afterwards.”</p><p>Of course Keith wanted to stay with him, alone, and watch a movie next to him on his bed, alone. That, in itself, was a significant part of the reason he <em>couldn’t </em>stay.</p><p>“Come on, Keith. One movie can’t hurt. Just message Krolia.” Lance opened his laptop up on the desk, and hopped onto his bed, patting the spot next to him. “Are you staying?”</p><p>Despite years of diligently ignoring Lance, Keith really didn’t have many, or any, self-regulation skills.  “Sure.” He removed his jumper and tightened his ponytail, more than aware that he’d regret this later.</p><p>Lance toyed absent-mindedly with the ponytail at the beginning of the movie, occasionally scratching Keith’s scalp gently with the tips of his fingers. Although Keith tried to ignore the sensation of Lance’s fingers on his hair, he soon asked Lance for a blanket to cover himself as a precaution. Surely, Lance had to know what he did to Keith.</p><p>The movie, <em>I’m Thinking Of Ending Things, </em>wasn’t particularly long, but Keith found that Lance had a bizarre tendency to smack the pause button whenever anything marginally shocking or surprising happened, which was often, so that he’d have time to react, calm down, and continue. Keith had never watched such a fragmented movie, nor had he ever found such an annoying trait so endearing.</p><p>At any of the parts which might’ve been considered creepy, Lance inched underneath Keith’s blanket slightly, so that they were sharing it before long. It was a struggle to concentrate on the movie when Keith was so very aware of every single place where his body was in contact with Lance’s.</p><p>Due to Lance’s frequent interruptions, the movie was much longer than they anticipated, and it was past eight in the evening when they were finished. Keith leaned past Lance to look out of his window. “Woah – it’s dark already.”</p><p>“That was so good,” Lance whispered. “I am never going to be the same.”</p><p>“Lance, it’s dark outside.” Keith spoke with a little more urgency. “We need to get a move-on.”</p><p>“I need to read the book,” Lance murmured to himself as he pulled out his phone to search up nearby bookstores. Keith sighed, and slumped back onto Lance’s bed.</p><p>“What made you choose this movie?”</p><p>“Honestly? I thought that it seemed really aesthetic. Like, the cinematography. But it’s <em>stunning </em>– everything about it is stunning<em>.</em> This is officially my favourite movie. You know what? I should do a review on this for my Media Studies project.”</p><p>“Hm. It’s not a bad choice for a favourite film.”</p><p>“I mean, it’s partially ‘cause you’re here – I wouldn’t have been able to watch that by myself,” Lance admitted.</p><p>“It wasn’t even that scary.”</p><p>“Hey! A pig literally oozing with death and dripping <em>maggots?</em> I think it’s fair to say I can be a bit of a wuss.”</p><p>“That you can be, but seriously. We need to focus. Remember the social? The invites? The whole reason I’m here in the first place?”</p><p>“You didn’t just want to hang out?” Lance asked, a pout on his face. Keith wasn’t sure if he was imagining the tinge of sincerity behind the question.</p><p>“Hanging out is definitely an added bonus, but we both know that we would still be at odds if it weren’t for this social. This has to be the fastest-formed friendship I’ve ever made.”</p><p>Lance raised an eyebrow. “Friendship?”</p><p>“Whatever this is. Although, friendship is never a bad place to begin.”</p><p>“Can’t wait to see where we end up. And even still, there are always certain <em>benefits </em>which can be reaped from friendships.”</p><p>“Always at it with the innuendoes, aren’t you?” Keith watched as Lance rubbed his eyes, slid off his bed and stretched, his shirt riding up high enough to expose a strip of his lower abdomen. He caught Keith staring, and grinned.</p><p>So, now he wanted to play <em>this </em>game.</p><p>“See something you like?” Keith opened his mouth, closed it again, for lack of a reply, and inclined his head. If Lance was going to be such a show-off, he may as well have watched.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Keith; it’s nothing you won’t see later.”</p><p>“I’m going to hold you to that now.”</p><p>“You do that.”</p><p>Lance finished stretching, and leaned on his bed, right in front of Keith, effectively trapping the boy between his arms. Keith swallowed.</p><p>Keith had seen this moment in his mind’s eye many, many times, but for some reason, he seemed to be lacking the prowess and confidence he’d pictured himself with in every scenario where he was pinned by Lance like this. Where was the sexy pick-up line? The seductive, sweeping look? Right there, he was simply a deer in headlights.</p><p>Keith looked down at Lance, grateful that his legs were crossed, lest he would be straddling Lance. From this angle, he could see himself reflected in Lance’s eyes. Why was it that, every time Lance’s face was this close, it seemed to get closer and closer-</p><p>“I’m just trying to figure out this whole friendship thing you’re proposing to me, really,” Lance said casually, as if he weren’t making Keith absolutely dizzy with anticipation. It wasn’t fair that he <em>did </em>this. “I mean, what do you think? Would friends make out?”</p><p>Keith scrambled to find an answer as the gap continued to close, and relief washed over him when Lance’s face stopped about six inches away from his.</p><p>See, this was a perilous decision to make, because they weren’t even drunk, so it would <em>have </em>to mean something.</p><p>“Lance. Even if I said no, would it stop you?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely not.”</p><p>“Fine.” Lance licked his lips, catching Keith’s attention. His eyes followed the motion. “Let’s make a deal, Lance.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>Keith moved his arms to wrap them around Lance’s neck. “It’s really simple: I won’t tell if you don’t.”</p><p>“So you’re agreeing? Friends do make out?”</p><p>“Not most, but conventional friendships are overrated.”</p><p>Keith wasn’t focusing on the conversation so much as he was watching Lance’s mouth move as he spoke, to the point where he almost didn’t catch Lance’s next words:</p><p>“No deal.”</p><p>Lance pulled away, leaving Keith feeling a little confused, quite horny, and very irritated. “Don’t pout, Keith. We need to do invites, remember?”</p><p>“Wha- what was all that for then?”</p><p>“An experiment. We’re getting close to the end of the song, after all. You know, the song being this week.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m aware.” Keith struggled to keep his composure as he snapped, “What have I been telling you about those goddamn invites this whole time then?”</p><p>“Your body language tells quite a different story to your words. Don’t think I didn’t notice why you asked for that blanket.”</p><p>Blushing furiously, Keith stormed out of Lance’s room, burning with embarrassment as Lance laughed from behind him. He felt a tug on his arm, and turned around, allowing Lance’s hand to fall down his arm until they were nearly holding hands. More like, holding pinkies. Lance hooked on, fast, and Keith shot him a look.</p><p>“What, Lance? Did you want to tease some more? Hm?”</p><p>“I didn’t know I riled you up so much, Keith.”</p><p>“Come off of it. You know. You just… know.”</p><p>Lance smiled bashfully. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“You know what I mean by ‘you know’, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. <em>I know</em>, but I guess we’ll find out on Sunday, won’t we?”</p><p>“Hm.” They stood in the corridor for a while, in the wake of their non-confession, before a door opened somewhere, springing them both into action.</p><p>“Well, I should’ve headed back a while ago-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I need to get on the invites-”</p><p>“You’re sure you’re fine to do those by yourself, ‘cause-”</p><p>“No, don’t worry, it’s no problem, you get going-”</p><p>“I’ll do that, and, uh, I’ll see you-”</p><p>“Yeah, see you tomorrow-”</p><p>Keith was halfway down the corridor when they were still hurriedly saying goodbye, speaking over each other in their eagerness for the conversation to end.</p><p>Keith made a mental note to himself to ask Shiro what exactly that conversation meant as he set off towards the girls’ school. It could wait a few hours; he had practice to do.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>“The flowers do arrive tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, the guy on the phone said he’d be here at around 9am.”</p><p>“I don’t like that.” Allura looked up from her phone questioningly, and Romelle continued. “I mean, ‘around’ a time isn’t awfully specific, is it?”</p><p>“It’s not like they’re going to turn up hours before or after nine. It’s fine – no need to worry about it. Go to sleep, Mel. You look exhausted.”</p><p>“Will you stay?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“I’ll get told off if you keep sleeping here. The housemistresses get worried.”</p><p>“I’ve told mine already, it’s fine. Move up.”</p><p>Romelle stayed awake for a little while longer, staring at the strange hues on her ceiling from the light emitted from Allura’s phone screen. “Do you think I should do that song Keith asked for? For the reveal.”</p><p>“There are loads on that playlist he made which would be good, but Pidge already printed out the invites. The keywords are on them.”</p><p>“Oh, those were the words? I thought it was just a romantic thing they put on it.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s the message. Me and you are meant to be.”</p><p>“In love?”</p><p>Allura smiled, although Romelle couldn’t see. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Keith and Lance are working so hard to manifest themselves getting together it’s actually funny. They could just tell each other how they feel.”</p><p>“I know, but where’s the fun in that? Look how long it took us to get here.”</p><p>“Where you sneak into my house practically every night?”</p><p>“We have to live up to the standards of our ancestors, Romelle.”</p><p>“And what are those standards?”</p><p>“Being roommates, and the best of friends, and owning a cat, and never getting married, and playing music and writing poetry and painting each other naked all the time, but platonically. You know, the works.”</p><p>“Come visit me in Greece in my gap year. We can do all that platonic stuff there.”</p><p>“I’ll spend every holiday there with you.”</p><p>“Sure you will.”</p><p>“No, I’m serious. I can’t imagine school without you, and not having this. Even knowing that Pidge is gonna leave too. Ugh. Keith’s gonna struggle next year.”</p><p>“He’ll be okay.” Romelle snuggled into Allura’s back, wrapping her arm around her. “He’ll have you, and Hunk, and he’ll have Lance. Even if they’re still dancing around each other by then, they’ll have each other. If all else fails, you’ll have your junior netballers to keep you busy.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause they totally compare to living with your girlfriend at school.”</p><p>“Have we even told the others we’re together?”</p><p>“Nope. If they haven’t guessed, then I don’t know what to tell you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a much shorter chapter, so I added a little Romelle x Allura bonus at the end :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>I'm a love-trick, a romantic cliche and they really are all true</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's nearly the final chorus...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another pretty short chapter, but tomorrow's should more than make up for it :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday 13<sup>th</sup> February</p><p> </p><p>Keith had slept through his alarm.</p><p>His shock at discovering this when he checked his phone was extraordinary, since he’d never before had such an uninterrupted, or lengthy, sleep. And, upon seeing that he only had half an hour before the flower delivery was due to arrive, he jumped out of bed and sprang into action. He’d never make it if he didn’t run. What was sweet were the messages which Lance had sent him, his worry due to Keith not being awake outlandishly early apparent.</p><p>Thankfully, neither Pidge nor Allura had been particularly angry with him when he arrived slightly late. He was more on time than the delivery, apparently. They’d known that decorating the hall would be a chore; but they’d really underestimated quite how much of a chore it would turn out to be.</p><p>Firstly, the delivery man was so late that it was almost comical. It was already 2pm by the time he arrived at the hall, and for all five of the hours they’d already spent there, he’d absolutely sworn that he was only twenty minutes away. By then, everybody had made a mess of the various snacks they’d brought with them as fuel for the day, scattering the empty crisp packets and biscuit and wrappers everywhere. Romelle refused to share her pistachios with anybody but Allura, Hunk kept popping his gum, and Lance declined to switch off his music every time Pidge asked, and as they grew hungrier, irritation settled in alongside the boredom. There was soon a lot of squabbling, which Keith solved by suggesting that they ordered Chinese.</p><p>Secondly, the flower delivery man decided to stick around to flirt with the Chinese delivery man, which was nightmarish to witness in itself. However, it produced a great opportunity for Allura to not only explain to Romelle what a twink was, but to <em>show </em>her a real life one.</p><p>Thirdly, when Romelle discovered that there was meat in her chow mein, Allura threw an absolute hissy fit while Romelle excused herself for fear that she’d vomit. Keith, after checking that Romelle was okay, politely refused to pay for Romelle’s food in order to appease Allura. He more than made up for it with the tips. For some reason, Allura had forgotten that the delivery man had nothing to do with the actual preparation of the food.</p><p>Finally, the task itself had taken hours. Hunk, as the wonderful technician he was, had miraculously fixed up ladders and framework and platforms they could use to safely hang up the garlands. It was precarious work, but now that Allura could see her vision playing out, she was significantly more enthused.</p><p>“Make sure they’re evenly spread out! I want them to look like they’re cascading down, not, you know, hanging there all clumped together. And leave enough room for the fairy lights! We’re doing those next. Lance, why the hell there flowers lying on the stage?”</p><p>“To make it look pretty.”</p><p>“Romelle will trample them; we’ll put fairy lights there instead. You know what? Go decorate the foyer. Shoo. No, Keith, do <em>not </em>touch my prawn crackers. Go with him.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Keith muttered, draping several garlands and streamers over his arm and stalking out behind Lance. “She’s so…”</p><p>“Assertive?” Lance threw his reply over his shoulder. “Sure of herself? Confident in her skills? Good at leadership? I know you wanted to say all those positive things about her, and not call her ‘bossy’, because that has pretty misogynistic undertones. Right?”</p><p>“I was gonna say she’s so selfish with the food, considering that I bought it, but yeah. That.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> Keith dumped the decorations on the bar-top and scanned the foyer. “Where would these even make sense?”</p><p>“Let’s put some of them around the doors, and the stairs, and maybe hanging at the bar and the surrounding tables, and then we can tear up the rest and stick bunches wherever it looks good.”</p><p>“And the streamers?”</p><p>“Oh, we can just put those against the walls.”</p><p>“I’m failing to see how this a good idea.”</p><p>“It’ll look great; trust me. Any music?”</p><p>“Fitzgerald and Armstrong, please.”</p><p>Achieving this feat of decorating the foyer seemed no less formidable than one of the labours of Hercules, but Keith was at least glad that the awkwardness with which he’d left Lance yesterday had evaporated. Lance even seemed <em>friendlier</em> that day. It was glaringly obvious that Lance didn’t need to support Keith by the waist while he stood on the ladder, fastening the flowers to the doorways, or lean over his shoulder from behind to pick up new decorations when the bar was more than wide enough for them to comfortably stand side by side. This didn’t stop him from doing these things anyway.</p><p>The funny thing about Keith looking at the half-decorated room was that it was so very disheartening to him, when one would expect it to be the exact opposite. Lance saw just how much work they’d already done; Keith could only see how much they had left to do. Lance persevered while Keith laid back on the carpet, uncaring about the many comments which Lance made about the number of people whose feet had been where his head was.</p><p>“Maybe if you hadn’t left me high and dry yesterday,” Keith mumbled from underneath the arm covering his face, “I would be more willing to help.”</p><p>“I disagree. See, say we made out. Then we got carried away. Then we got even <em>more </em>carried away, since our tension is off the charts, and then you had a sudden moment of post-nut clarity. You’d remember you hate me and bolt out of the door so damn fast. You wouldn’t even be able to look at me today.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong.”</p><p>“So you see, I need to have some reassurance before I go embarrassing myself.”</p><p>Lance didn’t mind awfully that Keith didn’t want to help anymore. He’d been right about the décor: it seemed very homemade, but in a cute and intimate way, rather than slap-dash. Keith thoroughly enjoyed the contrast of the creamy flowers against the luxurious, deep red of the carpet leading into the main hall. With the warm white fairy lights strung up over their heads, it would look really quite good. Lance sighed as they appreciated their work, sitting cross-legged on the bar top.</p><p>“Allura really went for sophistication with this, didn’t she?”</p><p>“Flowers, a live band, the whole reveal? The freaking Garland Hall? Yeah, I think you could say we're striving for sophistication with this. Is this-” Keith gestured around at the room “-what you envisioned at the end of last week?”</p><p>“Honestly? No. I didn’t really know how it would turn out, but I love it, really. I owe so much to you guys for your help.”</p><p>“Naw, there’s no need to thank us. We’re Voltron; a coalition. We may as well act like it sometimes, not just meet up at important events to shake hands with people and boast about how great our societies are.”</p><p>“It’s not like you ever lacked things to say about your precious junior scholars.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have plenty to boast about after we pull this off tomorrow, won’t you? Next time, we could even turn it into a fundraiser. You know, charge people for admission and all. If all goes well.”</p><p>“Next time? You want to spend even more time with me?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Voltron ought to leave some legacy behind, other than being the most ridiculously exclusive and unattainable leadership roles in schools.”</p><p>“They can’t hand out free endorsements for uni to any old person. We had to earn it.”</p><p>“Way to sound like a classist jerk.”</p><p>“Sh.” Lance reclined his head onto Keith’s lap, accustomed to such acts of closeness by then. “I’m not arguing with you right now; I’m too tired. I just pray tomorrow goes well. Ooh, speaking of, are you coming to chapel tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Keith looked down at Lance, an eyebrow raised. “Chapel? Are joking? I <em>sing </em>there.”</p><p>“No, I know, but it’s a holiday. Going to chapel during the holiday is strictly a boarders’ thing.”</p><p>“Which basically means, strictly an everybody-but-Keith-Kogane thing.”</p><p>“Well, yes. Anyhow, I think you should come.”</p><p>“What if I want a lie-in? We’ve been working all week, and I’ve barely rested or done homework.”</p><p>“You know, if you didn’t practise so late at night, you’d have a lot more time to sleep. Anyway, your body probably wouldn’t be able to cope with two good nights of sleep in a row. It might actually be able to function well enough to perform normal human demands. Like, exercise.”</p><p>“Shut up! I didn’t become a music scholar for the school to make me <em>run around a field in shorts.</em> I wouldn’t be caught dead on the athletics track.”</p><p>“Oh, we know.”</p><p>Keith flicked Lance’s forehead thrice, and on the third attempt, Lance grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Woah! Your hands are kinda rough.”</p><p>“Oi. My palms are fine; the skin on the tips of my fingers kind of breaks a lot from practising, so it’s all hard now. Also, trying to use practice time for sleep is pointless; I have really bad insomnia.”</p><p>“Oh no! I thought you just made poor health choices every day.”</p><p>“You have no idea how annoying you sound right now.”</p><p>“Just how do you do that thing where you raise one eyebrow?”</p><p>Lance attempted to raise one eyebrow at a time, only resulting in scrunching his face up and widening his eyes multiple times. Laughing at these odd expressions, Keith used a finger to prod one of Lance eyebrows into something resembling the arch shape he’d perfected with his own. “There.”</p><p>“I’ll bite your finger if you don’t stop.”</p><p>“Kinky.” Keith removed his finger all the same, and Lance settled with toying with the collar of Keith’s shirt instead, which poked out from underneath his jumper. “You have such nice clothes.”</p><p>“You really can’t stick to one topic of conversation, can you?” Lance shook his head. “Well, likewise. Your clothes are very vintage. I like it.”</p><p>“Nah, you’re more of my aesthetic goal. I mostly wear hand-me-downs, ‘cause I have so many siblings and cousins and uncles and even aunts who give me their old stuff.”</p><p>“You still look good, though. And I’d love to see you in your aunts’ old clothes.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you just. What are you wearing tomorrow?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What I normally wear. You?”</p><p>“Thinking about wearing a skirt.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare. It’s February; you’ll freeze.”</p><p>“Veronica must’ve given me her old skirts for <em>something, </em>and if a Valentine’s dance isn’t the right setting to wear one, then I don’t know when is.”</p><p>“Don’t expect sympathy from me when you get pneumonia.”</p><p>“Keith, have you ever been to a party?”</p><p>A beat. “Yes.”</p><p>“You haven’t, have you?”</p><p>“I’ve been to one of the school dances, if that counts.”</p><p>“Oh lord. We’ll need to fix that. Anyway, it always gets really hot, so my wearing a skirt won’t be a problem.”</p><p>“Are you serious about it?” Keith trailed the bridge of Lance’s nose absentmindedly.</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“That would be so hot. Kinda can’t wait now.”</p><p>“Keep it in your pants until tomorrow, Keith, would you?”</p><p>“Why, what happens tomorrow?”</p><p>“The dance??”</p><p>“And…”</p><p>“And the end of the week.”</p><p>“<em>And?</em>”</p><p>“Oh, alright. I suppose that thing happens where it’s a romantic sort of setting and that feeling you’ve been ignoring or skirting over just bites you in the nose, and then you act on it and boom. Happily ever after.”</p><p>“You were serious on our date as well, then.”</p><p>“Deathly.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “It’s deadly.”</p><p>“Whatever. I like this. How we are now.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“But then, <em>Don’t Delete The Kisses </em>doesn’t make sense without the final chorus. Otherwise, it’s just a story of… unfulfillment.”</p><p>“God, I’d never want to leave you unfulfilled, Lance. We’ll have to do something about that tomorrow then, won’t we?”</p><p>“What are you gonna do tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’m gonna skip chapel, skip practice, make myself (turkey) bacon, watch <em>The Good Place, </em>pretend it’s a good reference for my very overdue essay – it’s something to do with the design argument, I’m sure – and then I’m going to rock up to the social fashionably late, and I’ll figure out what I’m doing when I get there. Might need to get drunk before I do, though.”</p><p>“Don’t lie.” Keith looked down at Lance confusedly. “You’re not gonna skip practice. Tomorrow’s Sunday.”</p><p>“I’m trying to be cool; be quiet.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Keith swooped down to peck Lance’s cheek, earning a squeal from him, then pushed him off gently to go back into the hall. “If they’re done, I’m gonna tell them I’m heading off. Saturday’s the day I have to be home early, by Krolia’s rules.”</p><p>Lance held onto his hand fast, ducking his head with faux-shyness. “So soon?”</p><p>“Hours in my company aren’t enough for you?”</p><p>“Hey! I need to satiate my curiosity towards you somehow, and that takes time.”</p><p>“Sometimes, you say the most absurd things, but you say them so beautifully. <em>Satiate your curiosity.</em>”</p><p>“I’ll speak in iambic pentameter, if you like.”</p><p>“Another time. You’re holding me up now.”</p><p>“Well, that was my intention, I suppose.” Lance sighed theatrically. “If I can’t tempt you to stay, then I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Kogane.”</p><p>“Yeah. Later, Lance.” A thrill went down Keith’s spine as he considered that the next time he’d properly speak to Lance would be at the real thing, on Valentine’s day: the day he’d tried to ignore as successfully as he avoided Lance each year. Recently, it had taken over his entire life.</p><p>When Keith entered the hall, he was so taken aback by the sheer beauty of what they’d created that he almost missed the conversation about invitations going on.</p><p>“Allura got so many tokens it’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“Aw, don’t be mad, Mel. You know only one of them matters to me. You know, Pidge got quite a few as well.”</p><p>Pidge scoffed. “That’s only because half of the sixth years think I’m an extremely pretty ‘male enby’, whatever the hell that means. Or, like, a trans guy. And you know how the allies love to obsess over cute, gender non-conforming boys.” They shrugged. “At least I’m passing for <em>something </em>that isn’t female. Plus, I already got a token for someone else.”</p><p>“<em>No way.</em>”</p><p>“As a friendly thing; calm down. Spoiler alert: it’s for you, Hunk. Also, don’t forget that Keith got twelve. That’s more than me and Allura combined. Marginally.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Keith! Do you want to tell us what was in your invitation?” Hunk called over to Keith as he approached them. “Anything of note?”</p><p>“Uh, probably. I haven’t really looked inside properly. We don’t need them to come in or anything, right?”</p><p>“We don’t, obviously. Everyone else does. Even Head Boy and Head Girl.”</p><p>Keith exhaled quietly with relief – he didn’t fancy fishing around in a bin for his invite. “Lucky us.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you lost it already.” Amusement shone in Romelle’s eyes as Keith made a face at her. “Anyway, our work here’s done, and you have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I guess I’ll see you all at around 9?”</p><p>“In the morning, I hope,” Pidge said sternly. Keith shook his head, smiling.</p><p>“Never gonna happen. Not on a Sunday. Goodnight, everyone! Don’t stay up too late,” he called over his shoulder as he left the room. Romelle tutted.</p><p>“He and Lance spent hours together in the foyer; I’ll bet they talked loads. Poor Shiro.”</p><p>“What’s any of it to Shiro?”</p><p>“If he’s anything like he was when he first realised that he liked Lance, I’m guessing that Shiro hasn’t gotten much sleep at all this week.” Romelle shuddered. “Lord knows how I suffered with those post-midnight phone calls.”</p><p>“Then what’s he going to be like after tomorrow?” Pondered Allura.</p><p>“That’s the thing. It’s either going to be really fun, really catastrophic, or really underwhelming. And there’s only really one thing I don’t want it to be.”</p><p>“He’s your friend, not free entertainment.” Hunk was anxious enough about how the dance would go down already, without Romelle taking voyeuristic glee from Keith’s and Lance’s messiness.</p><p>“Hunk, we’ve pretty much established that Klance double as both for everybody here,” laughed Pidge. “If they weren’t entertaining, we would have just smacked them around the heads and arranged a nice date for them in town, wouldn’t we? Seriously, getting them together is a <em>huge </em>bonus for helping with this thing, and you can’t even deny it.”</p><p>“It’s almost Valentine’s day. We get to play cupid this time! We get to be <em>Eros, </em>with his poisonous arrows. In fact, I pretty much harness the bow myself! I have the starring role as the lead singer in the band, who kicks the whole thing off by singing-”</p><p>“Spoilers!” Allura clapped her hand over Romelle’s mouth. “We get to see all the Valentine’s day, school dance clichés come to life <em>tomorrow</em>. For now, we pray that we haven’t made Klance more interesting than they’ll actually be.”</p><p>“No jinxing?”</p><p>“No jinxing, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly relate to Keith for the fact that I've never looked forward to Valentine's day, but this fic has definitely changed that for me. Besides, this time last year I was going through a not-so-fun breakup :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>And we catch eyes in a stupid party, I know exactly what to do<br/>I'll take your hand, and we will leave, a French exit for me and you<br/>You know I'm home, and a bit drunk, some things don't change<br/>And I know now</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far, then thank you! And happy Valentine's day to you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday 14<sup>th</sup> February</p><p>Valentine’s day</p><p> </p><p>Keith was sobbing while watching <em>The Good Place.</em></p><p>It was seven am, he was not yet ready for the day, and he needed to be at conservatoire in two hours; his notepad and half-written essay were long forgotten, and he was utterly enraptured by the season 3 finale. Eleanor would sigh, and Keith’s heart would break.</p><p> </p><p>“Janet?”</p><p>“Hi there!”</p><p>“Hi Janet.” Eleanor smiled. “Can you just, you know, like, tell me the answer?”</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“You know, the answer. To everything. You know all there is to know in the universe. Crunch the numbers. Tell me the answer. What’s the point of love if it’s just gonna disappear? And how is it worse to not love anybody? There has to be meaning to existence, otherwise the universe is just made of pain and I don’t like the thought of that. So, tell me the answer!”</p><p>“I know how you feel. Back on earth, I had to watch Jason have no recognition of me. It felt like… right before someone pushes a plunger and murders you.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“The more human I become, the less things make sense. But that’s part of the fun, right?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“If there were an answer I could give you to how the universe works, it wouldn’t be special. It would just be machinery fulfilling its cosmic design. It would just be a big, dumb food processor. But since nothing seems to make sense, when you find something or someone that does, it’s euphoria. In all this randomness and this pandemonium, you and Chidi found each other, and you had a life together. Isn’t that remarkable?”</p><p>Keith smacked the pause button, then chuckled to himself as he remembered Lance doing the very same, just two days ago. After wiping his eyes, he scrapped his entire essay about the teleological argument and began to write again from a completely new angle, rewinding over the scene several times to hear Janet say those words again.</p><p>“But since nothing seems to make sense, when you find something or someone that does, it’s euphoria.”</p><p>Euphoria. Screw Paley and his watches. What Janet had to say was much, much better.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck is queef?”</p><p>“He’s at conservatoire, remember? It’s Sunday,” Lance reminded Allura as he placed the final touches on the mason jars in the foyer. “He’s not going to arrive until after we’ve finished setting up, unfortunately.”</p><p>“At least you’ll be able to surprise him with your glorious outfit,” commented Pidge. “I don’t think you’ve ever looked so good in your entire life.”</p><p>Pidge was entirely correct about this statement, and Lance knew it too. He had opted to wear the skirt which Veronica gifted him a while back. He had no idea if she’d meant it as a joke, but the flowing, baby-blue maxi skirt complete with a slit was truly a gorgeous creation, and Lance adored how it felt when it moved even more than the deliciously soft material itself. He’d opted to keep his legs bare underneath – a choice which he slightly regretted, considering how chilly the walk over had been – and the shoulderless button-up blouse he wore with it did little to help in his predicament. He could at least be grateful that it was long-sleeved, although the fact that the sleeves billowed out the end did nullify whatever warming effect the blouse had altogether.</p><p>Allura had helped to adorn his hair with clips, and put the barest touches of makeup on his face. He didn’t mind the white eyeliner, as it stood out beautifully against his skin. Plus, the lip gloss wasn’t terribly sticky, which he was sure Keith would appreciate later. Complete with a pearl drop necklace – courtesy of Romelle – and a few rings, Lance was overall incredibly satisfied with how he looked.</p><p>“You do look absolutely stunning. I almost feel envious,” Allura said with a smirk. Almost, because she knew she looked good in her two-piece with her favourite bralette inside. She just knew.</p><p>“I don’t understand how you aren’t freezing,” Lance grumbled as he hugged his torso. “You’re practically wearing less than I am. Besides, isn’t a suit a bit too formal for this dance?”</p><p>“I don’t expect everybody to rock up in the same clothes they’d wear to brunch,” she snapped. “We’ve put time and effort into this, as the organisers, and we ought to look the part. I can always take off the blazer, if it’s too hot. Plus, I think the bralette is a nice touch. What do you think, Romelle?”</p><p>“Hm?” Romelle went red. “You look – no, it’s – yeah – definitely a good choice-”</p><p>“Oh, my God.”</p><p>Pidge put on headphones and engrossed themselves in listening to a podcast, quite unbothered to watch Romelle descending into panic as she struggled to look anywhere but at Allura’s chest while Lance and Hunk laughed in the background.</p><p>The social wasn’t due to start for another hour, and they’d just finished setting up all of the food and drinks, and decorating the tables in the foyer and instructing the juniors on what to do. When the sun started setting, they would turn on the fairy lights leading into the hall. For now, all they could do was wait for Keith and make idle small-talk as they sat in nervous anticipation. Romelle would leave to warm up in about half an hour.</p><p>Hunk tapped Pidge’s shoulder. “How are people actually arriving?”</p><p>“The girls are walking, which, you know. Good luck to them. And the boys are coming in the taxis I ordered. They’ll come round to the entrance, drop them off, and leave in a loop.”</p><p>“Very organised of you, Pidge,” Hunk praised.</p><p>“Mm. If the boys are more than five minutes late for their assigned taxi, they can walk.” They put their headphones back on, shutting out the room once more.</p><p>“Won’t Keith be too late?”</p><p>“I think Krolia’s dropping him off.” Romelle sighed. “Poor boy.”</p><p>“Oof. Hopefully, he’s gonna be too late for anyone to see.”</p><p>Lance perked up. “Do you think I could meet her?”</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit too soon to meet the mother?” Allura played with a strand of hair. “Queef might think you’re making a move.”</p><p>“What? No, I just want to introduce myself.”</p><p>“That means exactly the same thing,” she replied flatly.</p><p>“Fine. I want to say hi, and, you know. Get to see who this Krolia character is.”</p><p>Romelle jumped in and listed off everything she knew about Krolia. “She’s Japanese, she lived in Hong Kong with Keith’s dad for a while, but they moved to England a while back. They still sent Keith to school there. Then, Keith’s dad got ill about seven years ago and he passed away a few years afterwards, but she handled it pretty well, actually. She started doing a bunch of hobbies, and, well, religions, I suppose. She’s amazing at taekwondo and she’s kinda hot. She’s self-employed, so she and Keith are really close, and they spend a lot of time together. Keith looks a lot like her - they’ve both got that hair. There. A starter pack, so you know what to talk about. And what not to.”</p><p>“Huh?” Lance blinked, bewildered at the influx of information. “Why?”</p><p>“Not sure that’s your business to tell, Romelle,” Hunk warned.</p><p>Romelle shrugged. “You guys all knew about it, right? Keith’s pretty open about this stuff, since everyone loves to be like, ‘Oh, your parents must be so proud. What do your mum and dad do? Are they musical?’ He thinks it’s important to clarify that he’s just got the one, ya know? It’s not like this is news. Right?”</p><p>“Right…” Lance said slowly. “No, this is definitely news.”</p><p>“Oh.” Romelle cringed slightly. “<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>Lance frowned. “So, how come I didn’t know this?”</p><p>“I mean, you’ve only been talking for a week. Maybe it just didn’t come up?”</p><p>“But we’ve talked <em>loads. </em>That’s not just something you forget to mention.”</p><p>“He’ll talk about it when he’s ready.” She stirred the drink Allura brought her, murmuring thanks. “Don’t overthink it.”</p><p>“Of course I’m overthinking the fact that we’ve spent literally a whole week together and he forgot to mention the single most important thing that’s happened in his life. Tell me how that happens, Romelle.”</p><p>“You guys aren’t soulmates. You don’t need to know everything about him. Again, you’ve been friends for the shortest time. You’re being dramatic. In fact, I think this is the guilt speaking, now that you know he was <em>grieving </em>while you were being an asshole to him as a junior.”</p><p>Lance jumped up, his face flushed. “What the hell do you know about guilt? You practically told me you became friends with him out of pity!”</p><p>“Hey! There’s no need to get aggressive-” Allura warned, but Romelle cut through her speaking.</p><p>“That’s not true! He’s more important to me than a sob-story!”</p><p>“Which is exactly why you were so desperate to be the saviour friend he needed. Sure. You’re not entitled to knowledge about him, you know.”</p><p>“I don’t know Lance. I’ve been friends with him for years. Over 1,500 days, probably. You? You’ve spoken for <em>seven days. </em>Just let it go, for God’s sake. Why are you being such a brat?”</p><p>“Guys, Keith just messaged me.” Pidge said suddenly, completely unaware of the tense atmosphere in the room. “There’s no traffic whatsoever, according to Waze, so he should be here with plenty time to spare.”</p><p>No-one responded. “Hello? Keith? He’s early?”</p><p>“Yeah, we heard.” Lance snapped.</p><p>“Woah. What’s with the attitude?”</p><p>“Lance is mad because Keith hasn’t bared his entire soul to him in the one week they’ve known each other.” Romelle made this statement without taking her eyes of Lance.</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Look, Lance, if you’re this upset, why don’t you talk to Keith about it when he arrives?”</p><p>“I know what I’m doing. Please, don’t give me unsolicited advice after insulting me, Romelle. I’ll handle it.” Lance sat at the table heavily, and started plucking petals off of one of the roses there. Romelle watched him sadly.</p><p>“Whatever you do to handle it, just handle it better than you have with your anger. There was no need to shout at me. It’s not a sensitive topic to Keith per-se, but jumping in with, ‘Why didn’t you tell me your dad’s dead’ isn’t… great.”</p><p>“I know. I get it.”</p><p>“Do you though? Look, I was only this defensive because my parents passed away too, and before you apologise, it isn’t a big deal. You didn’t know. But even if you like someone, and you’re close to someone, it isn’t always the first thing you want to bring up.”</p><p>“I’ll bear that in mind,” Lance promised.</p><p>Pidge tentatively tried to steer the conversation away from the topic. For all their intelligence, they always felt immensely uncomfortable when people around them seemed sad. “O-kay, now that that’s sorted, I just wanted to ask: did anyone bring a flask? I’m really hecking stressed.”</p><p>Pidge didn’t miss the shared look of surprise on the juniors’ faces as a unanimous chorus of ‘yep’s sounded in the room. They were offered two. Pidge sniffed Allura’s flask, then Hunks, and chose Allura’s, simply because it smelled stronger.</p><p>Everybody decided to drink the time away, until Romelle had to leave to practise, and the sky darkened, and Keith finally arrived. Of course, he was breath-taking as he approached, walking up the stairs illuminated by fairy lights. Allura whistled loudly.</p><p>“How do you still make it e-boy, but formal, but <em>hot? </em>Damn, Kogane.”</p><p>“Your hair looks so good I actually want to eat it.” Hunk mused as Keith came close enough for him to inspect his ponytail. “Is that normal?”</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Keith! Come here.” Lance patted the spot next to him on the bar, where they’d spent the previous afternoon. Keith complied, hopping up and bringing one knee to his chest. He was slightly overwhelmed by the compliments, but more so by Lance’s appearance, propped up against the bar with his skirt spread out. He looked so angelic that Keith couldn’t physically form words which weren’t monosyllabic.</p><p>“You look so good,” Lance said in a low voice. Keith shivered involuntarily, which made Lance smirk. “Your silhouette is doing things to me, Kogane, I swear.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Your waist.” Lance trailed a finger around the belt which gave Keith’s figure such definition. “It’s unreal. And this shirt. Is it silk?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“God, Keith, are you going to say anything at all? Or can I assume that I’ve rendered you speechless?”</p><p>“That.” Keith swallowed. “Holy <em>fuck, </em>Lance.”</p><p>“I could say the same for you. Drink?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“Go steady; people are arriving soon.”</p><p>Lance waited for Keith to finish drinking, and gladly confiscated his flask from him. Tucking it into his coat pocket, Lance beamed at him.</p><p>“Well, you’re all set. Have fun!”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>Lance flounced off into the hall as the first taxis started to arrive, and the stream of people entering the foyer shocked Keith into the cold reality that it was really happening. The poor juniors at the doors must have been so overwhelmed. However, Keith had the more pressing task of finding Lance, who seemed determined to disappear from sight at the most inconvenient time possible. Keith sighed. They still had the entire night to get through.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>The overall effect inside the hall itself was immense, and the attendees of the dance certainly took notice: flower garlands and ribbon streamers draped down from the ceiling paired with the cool colours of Hunk’s lighting gave the room a truly gorgeous ambience, and Voltron appreciated the <em>oohs </em>and <em>aahs </em>which followed the stream of people entering the room. And it smelled beautiful<em>. </em>At night, the jasmines bloomed, unfurling to release the most heavenly scent into the hall. Allura did not hold back with the fairy lights either, but far from being overwhelming, they added what Pidge called a <em>rustic charm </em>to the décor. They sighed, satisfied, as they watched the dance unfold before them.</p><p>“You’ve really outdone yourself, Allura. It’s very… Bella and Edward’s wedding meets the prom scene in new Footloose.”</p><p>“<em>What??</em>”</p><p>The social itself really wasn’t supposed to be an opportunity for everyone to get drunk on the school grounds and/or an opportunity to allow their scheming for Klance to take place. It wasn’t. The fact that those two things happened to have happened was, in all actuality, very much outside of anybody’s control. They could only thank God for the fact that they’d convinced the teachers to let the social be unsupervised. Then again, it was just for the sixth form-</p><p>So, Voltron had to raise the question: <em>where the hell did the juniors come from?</em> Hunk swore that he had ensured that no tokens were sold to the lower years, but sure enough, there was an abundance of short people on the dancefloor. Pidge immediately deduced that the juniors managing invitations must have let a few of their friends slip in.</p><p>While Allura rounded her netballers away from the sixth-formers whose attention they were trying slightly too hard to catch, Pidge searched for Lance in the crowd, and Hunk started to phone the housemistresses, begging them to collect their children.</p><p>True to her word, Romelle decided to begin the social in her normal, dreamy fashion, with some heartful renditions of ballads perfect for slow-dancing. She crooned into the microphone, swaying as she clutched it to herself, perfectly encompassing the mood of the ballads she sang.</p><p>Sure enough, most the people on the dancefloor had coupled up, moved by the soulful music, and in the midst of them were Keith and Lance themselves. Pidge had originally been concerned, since Lance seemed quite content dodging Keith’s advances for a good twenty minutes, but not anymore. Pidge nearly celebrated.</p><p>Nearly, because upon further inspection, it seemed that they were arguing about something. They looked so intimate: Keith’s hands pressed Lance’s waist into his own, and Lance’s arms were draped over Keith’s neck. Their bodies were practically moving as one, fluid as anything, yet they <em>still</em> took it as an opportunity to argue. Maybe separately, the fact that they were slow-dancing or arguing wouldn’t be so bizarre, but not at the <em>same time.</em></p><p>“Hunk, we might have a problem.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Klance are fighting right now.”</p><p>“What do you mean, they’re <em>fighting?</em> Last I checked they were dancing togeth- oh. They’re-”</p><p>“Multitasking, apparently.”</p><p>Pidge dragged Hunk further into the crowd, close enough to the dancing couple to hear their argument. They pretended to dance as they listened.</p><p>“I’ve put blood, sweat and tears into this thing, and you just want to leave? Knock it off.”</p><p>“We’ve spent the past half hour together already. Kind of. Are you not bored?” Keith leaned into Lance, who recoiled from him.</p><p>“First of all, whiskey breath. Second of all, why would we leave when we’ve worked so hard to achieve all of this? I know we’ve been, you know, messing around this week, but this is the main event. Can we <em>please </em>just enjoy it?”</p><p>“I’m trying to, Lance, but if you just want to dance all night then go ‘bye-bye’ at the end, leaving things like practically every other day this week, I don’t really see the point.”</p><p>“You don’t see the point in appreciating this literal masterpiece we’ve created in one week?”</p><p>“It’s not exactly a masterpiece if it isn’t finished.”</p><p>“God’s sake, Keith, I’m talking about the social, not us! The universe doesn’t revolve around us, funnily enough.”</p><p>“Oh, I never thought it did,” Keith shot back. “It’s just a bit annoying when we’re wasting time quite literally dancing around each other. Are you just scared? Is that it?”</p><p>Pidge winced. “Romelle really needs to hurry up with this reveal, but then, it’s too soon! Dammit,” they said loudly to Hunk as he strained to hear. “Now stop trying to lead; it doesn’t work that way.”</p><p>“But I’m taller,” hissed Hunk.</p><p>“Shut it.”</p><p>It was hardly noticeable in the cool lighting, but Lance’s cheeks and ears turned a blotchy red. “I’m not scared, Kogane. Jesus, you’re making this a way bigger deal than it has to be. Again, it isn’t only about us.”</p><p>“Except, you pick and choose when it is about us.”</p><p>“When have I ever done that? I’ve told you that we’d reach the end of the week, and the magic of a Valentine’s dance would sort things out. I said things would fall into place. I didn’t say that the planets would align with the very spot where we stand.”</p><p>“Then why have you been acting like something momentous would happen today if you’re just gonna act like I don’t even matter? Kinda sounds cowardly to me.”</p><p>“You know, if you’re gonna be an asshole, I could just wait for whoever’s gotten me these tokens to rock up.”</p><p>“Tokens? Plural?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah. </em>Turns out you’re not the only person interested. At least, these two have to confidence to do something about it.”</p><p>Lance wrenched his arm out of Keith’s grip and turned his back to him, immediately spotting Pidge and Hunk. They froze. Thankfully, Lance opted to ignore them and turn back to Keith slowly.</p><p>“Fine. I’m sorry I was rude, but what were you expecting to happen? Were you just gonna follow me around the whole time, hope I get as drunk as you’re clearly getting, and end up in my room by the end of the night?”</p><p>“I don’t exactly have a plan, but as far as plans go, that seems like the best option right now.”</p><p>“Wow.” Lance shook his head in wonder. “All this nicey-nice acting for the whole week for a hook-up session?”</p><p>“If that’s all you’re proposing, then what am I supposed to say? No?”</p><p>“You’re supposed to tell me what you <em>want, </em>Keith.”</p><p>“You think I haven’t? You’re the one who’s trying to play it cool ‘cause you’re obviously a little lost in wake of the fact that you just can’t back it up. You can’t back anything you’ve said all week up.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? You think so?”</p><p>“I know so. Like I said, you’re scared.”</p><p>“Really, now? It’s funny, because you haven’t been entirely honest to me about your past, probably because you were worried about how I’d perceive you if I knew everything, but I’m the one who’s scared? Cool.”</p><p>Keith raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused. Before, it would have made Lance smile. Right then, he wanted to slap Keith. “Let me guess. Someone told you about my dad, and you’re taking it personally that you’re the only one who didn’t know?”</p><p>“You’re such an asshole.” Lance shook his head in wonder. “How could you even smile when saying that? Just – get lost. Please.”</p><p>Keith laughed loudly. “You can’t banish me from a party I helped to organise.”</p><p>“It’s my party.” Lance took a step towards Keith. “I can do whatever the fuck I please.”</p><p>“Yeah. Do whatever you want, Lance. I’m going. I, uh. I’m really disappointed, by the way. Not that you need to know, but yeah.”</p><p>“How do you think I feel?”</p><p>“Relieved.” Keith stepped back, admiring Lance at arm’s length, as if trying to take in all of the details of his appearance at once. “Since I’m leaving, and, yes, a little drunk, let me say this. You look incredible tonight. You’re so just beautiful, that – this thing I feel when I look at you? I want people to feel that when I play. Just awe. Your beauty is what I strive to communicate, Lance, and I’ve never particularly concerned myself with beauty before, because I thought it was trivial. Oh, my God, you’re anything but. Yes – that’s my corny Valentine’s pick-up line. And, I’m rightfully fixated on you, and you on me, because things this good don’t ever happen in one week. So, why are you ruining this?”</p><p>“I’m not trying to.”</p><p>“You’re being cold because you’re angry. You don’t need to punish me for whatever you have going on, like you did for all those years. That’s all.”</p><p>With that, Keith made his way through the crowd, parting the occasional couple as he moved. Pidge didn’t even wait for Lance to lament over what just happened. They pounced immediately, shoving Hunk away and telling him to go and find Keith.</p><p>“Lance!”</p><p>He jumped, and turned to face them. “What is it?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you going after him? What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Lance laughed drily. “Are you serious? That’s the last thing he wants right now. And why are you yelling?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s freaking loud in here. Why else would I be yelling?”</p><p>“You sound a bit aggressive, is all.”</p><p>“I’m tired of watching this bullshit. Of course I’m feeling aggressive! Can you, for once, save everybody some time by going to find him and apologising? And maybe being honest with him and yourself? <em>For once?</em>”</p><p>“So he could be even more disgusted at me for supposedly toying with his feelings? No thanks.”</p><p>Pidge could tear their hair with frustration. “I’m going to kill you. Why are you self-sabotaging so goddamn hard right now? Get it out of your head: you’re not Arthur and Merlin. You don’t just get to dance around each other and go, ‘It’s been fun’ after <em>five fucking seasons.</em>”</p><p>“More like five days-”</p><p>“Five days and you two are obsessed with each other. All you need to do to get what you want is be honest about how you feel, and make yourself a little bit vulnerable. So fucking what? I’m never going to understand men, but your cowardice embarrasses me. And stop leaning down to hear me! You can hear me fine standing straight. It’s patronising.”</p><p>“Of course I’m scared!” Lance ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. “Nothing this good ever happens this fast, especially not with someone who matters so much. Pidge, he’s always mattered. If he didn’t see it years ago, how will he see it now?”</p><p>“Well, it’s Valentine’s day. Lean into all the clichés, and the fact that you’re not entirely sober, if that’s a good enough defence for you to hide behind. I don’t care what you do, or how you do it. Get it done.”</p><p>“Fuck. Okay. Okay, okay. What should I do? Where do you think he’s gone?”</p><p>“Oh no, my boy. You’re fixing this. Find him yourself.”</p><p>Pidge left Lance amidst the mass of people who had long abandoned slow-dancing as Romelle picked up the energy with Mitski’s <em>Townie.</em> And Lance didn’t even care enough that she was playing one of his own recommendations to dance.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hunk had successfully tracked down Keith, who was just about midway through his escape.</p><p>“Keith, buddy! Wait up!”</p><p>Keith stopped, but didn’t turn around. The juniors running the refreshment stall quickly hid their phones and pretended to occupy themselves with work. Hunk shook his head at them, genuinely perplexed.</p><p>“Who do you think you’re fooling? Jesus, we can <em>see</em> you. Just relax.” Hunk tutted at their guilty expressions, then turned back to Keith. “Where are you off to then?”</p><p>“I’m going back home.”</p><p>“Uh, no you’re not. We’re in this together. You don’t get to leave before the night’s actually over.”</p><p>Keith turned around to face Hunk with a raised eyebrow, his expression forced into neutrality. “I helped organise the thing, like I promised I would. I gave up my precious time, when I could have been preparing for the recital, catching up on my homework, learning this solo concerto I’m supposed to be performing in <em>two weeks’ time</em>, or doing anything actually useful. So, forgive me if I want to stop wasting my time any more than I already had to.”</p><p>“Somehow, I feel like this impromptu exit has less to do with wasting your time and more to do with Lance.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?”</p><p>Hunk tried not to wince. “Okay. I get that he’s being an asshole, but if I know anything about you two from watching you this week, he’s just as nervous as you are right now. He wants to get this right, and avoiding you is quite possibly the worst way he could go about doing that, but if I promise you that he’s got something planned, would you just wait a moment?”</p><p>The juniors held their breath, strangely invested in whatever was going on in front of them which they had no context for or understanding of. Keith glanced at them, slightly exasperated.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go back in. If nothing happens, then I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>As he made his way back into the hall Hunk called to him. “Do you have your invite?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“<em>Keith! </em>The keywords were on it.”</p><p>“Which keywords?”</p><p>“The ones you’re supposed to look out for. You know, for the grand reveal.”</p><p>“Okay, can you remember them?”</p><p>“Keith. Did you read the invite at all?”</p><p>“Of course not. I was organising the thing; I didn’t need to know when or where it was.</p><p>“Make Lance’s job difficult, why don’t you? The words are:</p><p>‘Me and you were meant to be in love<em>.’”</em></p><p>Keith stared at Hunk, dumbfound. “I know you are lying to me right now.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>So they <em>had </em>liked his idea for the reveal song, and this was what Lance had meant about everything making sense on Sunday. Spiffing. Maybe he could stick around for a bit longer.</p><p>The song was really coming to a close.</p><p> </p><p>♪♪♪</p><p>Romelle had been playing for nearly an hour before Hunk slipped back in to give her the signal to do <em>the thing.</em> She grabbed the mic, and addressed the room in a low voice which cut straight through the excited buzz of the crowd.</p><p>“Ladies, gentlemen, and all the rest. You might wanna listen up for this next song.”</p><p>Pidge whooped loudly from the back, one of five anomalies in a room full of the slightly perturbed teenagers who couldn’t figure out the strange coolness and intrigue which Romelle was exuding for anything. To those who had planned the event, everything was falling into place, and with Pidge’s whoop, their excitement was palpable. Romelle’s eyes scanned the enraptured crowd to find the focal point of her efforts.</p><p>And there Keith was. Near the back, practically jittering with anxiety, but making his way through the crowd with cold determination. In fact, there was a general sense of uneasiness sweeping through the people below the stage. Surely, they weren’t nervous at the prospect of the reveal? That would be terribly dull. Romelle didn’t want stuttered ‘<em>I like you’</em>s. She wanted <em>fireworks.</em></p><p>“Don’t be <em>boring.</em>” She drew out the word to the point where it was almost a purr. “Everybody, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. Now get those tokens, and find your Valentine when you hear the words on the invites. Who knows?” She leaned into the mic, smiling wryly. “Maybe you’ll make a French exit of your own. You know the words.”</p><p>Keith’s pulse sky-rocketed, a difficult feat with the knowledge of what he had to do. Ulaz began to play a familiar guitar riff. A guitar riff so very familiar that he knew exactly which song he was playing even before the crowd dissolved into screams and whoops of excitement.</p><p>They were going to play their song.</p><p>They were going to play his and Lance’s song.</p><p>
  <em>“I see the signs of a lifetime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You ‘til I die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m swiftly out</em>
</p><p><em>Irish goodbye</em>…”</p><p>The excitement of the crowd was beyond contagious to Keith. He was alone in the crowd, he was one with the crowd, whatever. All he knew was the rhythmic thump of masses of people jumping to one beat – he could <em>feel </em>it, and it carried him away. Nearly.</p><p>“<em>What if it’s not meant for me?</em></p><p>
  <em>Love…”</em>
</p><p>But what if it <em>wasn’t?</em> What if he didn’t find Lance?</p><p>There was no time. The first chorus came and went, and the energy around him still hadn’t died down. Instead, it had turned into something frantic, as people dashed through the crowds to find their partner, pushed and pulled by the driving force of that beat, and Romelle’s voice soaring over the yells of the crowd, dreamy, yet clear as crystal.</p><p>This was the moment. This was their grand finale – or exciting new beginning. The thing which this entire, exhausting, hectic week had been about. And now the countdown to the moment was drawing to a close, and Keith had to be in the right place right now, if only he could get through the goddamned crowd-</p><p>But the pushes became pulls, and only pulls, and Keith quickly realised that it would take nothing short of a miracle for him to find Lance.</p><p>People weren’t trying to find each other – that was entirely left to fate by then. In fact, they were making a mosh pit. A freaking mosh pit for <em>Wolf Alice</em>. And Keith was at the front, facing the wrong way. Someone grabbed him and swivelled him to face the circle, and for a moment, Keith feared for his life slightly more than he feared that he wouldn’t find Lance by the end of the song.</p><p>Thank goodness he’d said his prayers that morning.</p><p>At the other side of the mosh pit was an equally bewildered-looking Lance, who was frantically trying to push further back into the circle, to no avail.</p><p>This wasn’t a problem. Far from, in fact. There was some sort of countdown – to the final chorus, presumably – and the anticipation was driving the ever-widening circle into something quite mad.</p><p>Keith caught Lance’s eyes, and saw his relief mirrored there. He sighed, and smiled at Lance from across the room. Very little ever remained unspoken between them; Lance’s affinity for externalising everything in his mind caught on whenever they talked together. No, they didn’t need words right know. They needed gestures.</p><p>But his tool for the ultimate romantic gesture was <em>gone. </em>He’d thrown his invite away, along with the twelve other gestures he dreaded to see playing out.</p><p><em>Unless</em>-</p><p>Keith dug around in his pocket and sighed in relief for a second time as his fingers brushed over the mesh bag which his token had come with. The one which Lance was hopefully carrying a match for. Now all he had to do was get to Lance before the room descended into pandemonium.</p><p>He couldn’t just walk across a mosh pit waiting to happen. God, he’d be stoned. </p><p>He could, however, jump <em>into </em>the pit, at risk of injuring himself and rendering himself unable to play the cello for weeks. This was why he generally avoided danger, or exercise.</p><p>Keith looked across at Lance again, drawing his hand out of his pocket to produce the flower. Lance did the same. He crumpled it in his fist, then kissed his balled-up hand. Again, Lance followed suit. Whatever strange, non-verbal confirmation this was, it was far better than their non-confession two days prior. No pretending, no hiding. Their time was up.</p><p>This moment was their final chorus, finally upon them. Although being at the forefront of what seemed like a chasmic hell-pit wasn’t ideal, there was really no place Keith would rather be than right there, nodding to the music and staring across and Lance, Lance McClain, his enemy, his first crush, not unrequited anymore, while the petals of the flowers overhead cascaded downwards.</p><p>In fact, the final chorus of <em>Don’t Delete The Kisses </em>wasn’t a moment at all – they’d been completely wrong. It was energy, that feeling of finding home, of the universe aligning because they’d found the thing that made sense, just like Janet had said.</p><p>Sure, everything about this situation was dangerous<em>. </em>It would cause injuries. It would be utter chaos. It would be foolish to engage in, and it was a really, really bad idea. Lance seemed to know it too, as sudden realisation dawned upon his face.</p><p>They were really about to cross the Rubicon.</p><p>It <em>was </em>utter foolishness. And Keith was happy enough to jump right into the middle of it, so long as he knew he’d meet Lance there.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m </em>
  <em>a love trick, a romantic cliché</em>
  <em><br/>
Yeah, they really are all true<br/>
When we catch eyes at that stupid party<br/>
I know exactly what to do<br/>
I'll take your hand, and we will leave<br/>
French exits from me and you<br/>
And now I'm home, a little bit drunk<br/>
Some things don't change<br/>
And I know now-”</em>
</p><p>Keith twirled, Romelle style, into the middle of the floor, and everybody crushed in on him as the song climaxed. Strangely enough, pandemonium was an exhilarating place to be. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Lance, and they met in the middle, and they clasped each other’s hands as the world around them dissolved into the chaos which they gladly embraced and rode out, together.</p><p>“<em>Me and you were meant to be</em></p><p>
  <em>In love</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Me and you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I see the signs of a lifetime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You ‘til I die.”</em>
</p><p>♪♪♪</p><p> </p><p>If happiness were a physical thing, it would be Keith’s hand in Lance’s as they danced to the final chorus of <em>Don’t Delete The Kisses.</em></p><p>Keith was only mildly surprised to find Lance holding his hand for the rest of the song, then the hour, then the walk back to his dorm, then most of the night they spent in each other’s company. Even when they made out, their fingers remained interlinked. This certainly surprised Keith. It was quite romantic, for something as corny as Valentine’s day.</p><p>His surprise at first was due to the sheer force of the crowd which threatened to dislocate his shoulder and just about every other joint in his arm if he decided to remain with his hand clasped in Lance’s. But they <em>danced,</em> and how they danced! As if he were insatiable, Keith refused for there to be a single moment where he and Lance weren’t somehow in physical contact, whether it was their interlinked fingers, or Keith’s hands at Lance’s waist, or Lance pressing himself into Keith’s back, or Lance’s arms draped around his neck. Keith liked it especially when they did slow songs, and Lance burrowed his face in the crook of his neck, kissing it so, very gently.</p><p>He was only marginally surprised when they finally did make their French exit, but he didn’t miss Hunk and Pidge high-fiving while Pidge chugged down a hefty amount of whatever was in their flask, or Allura and Romelle breaking away from their kiss to wave them off as they left. He’d have to interrogate all of that later, especially the part where Romelle and Allura were making out onstage.</p><p>His surprise was rekindled when he discovered that <em>both</em> of Lance’s tokens had matched with his. They quickly deduced that one of the tokens had been the work of the other members of Voltron. Ultimately, it caused them more stress than anything else, and only lead to further doubts about the other’s feelings, but no matter. It was the thought that counted.</p><p>And the <em>kisses.</em> Lance, for all of his over-exuberance, was a gloriously gentle kisser, moving his lips and tongue just slowly enough, just purposefully enough to set Keith’s mind ablaze, and render him desperate to chase the sensation of those sweet lips.</p><p>That didn’t last – before long, they were positively devouring each other, hands still conjoined when Lance was pinning Keith to his bed with his arms over his head as Keith straddled him. Of course, Keith couldn’t resist making a snarky comment about how this could’ve happened so much earlier if Lance weren’t such a prick, which earned him another round of torturously slow kisses. This went on, and on, until they were exhausted, with chapped lips and only half of their clothes on.</p><p>His favourite part of the night was, oddly, when it ended. Lance shook him awake from his nap (they’d fallen asleep on each other listening to Djesse Vol. 3), with an idea, a woollen blanket, a flask of hot chocolate, and some torchlights in hand. Nostalgic about their first date not six days prior, he led Keith back onto that same roof, wrapped up warmly, to watch the sunrise. Keith sang ‘Morning Has Broken’. Lance, impossibly, fell for him a little bit more.</p><p>“Final chorus, huh?”</p><p>“Mm. What an event.” Keith sighed. “Thank you, Lance. For all of this.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve ever thanked me before, Keith. It’s nice.”</p><p>“After last night? I have so much to thank you for.”</p><p>“Yeah? List some.”</p><p>“I’m thankful for your mouth. It’s truly the most wonderful thing about you.”</p><p>“Do go on.”</p><p>“I’m thankful that you reciprocate whatever crazy thing this is I feel for you, even though I thought I couldn’t stand you a week ago.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“I’m thankful that you didn’t get me a token, because I would’ve probably thrown it away with the others.”</p><p>“Oof.”</p><p>“I’m thankful that you wore a skirt tonight, because. Wow.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that you’d be into it.”</p><p>“Honestly? Neither did I, so I’m thankful for that discovery. It’ll come to be very useful, I’m sure.”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>“I’m thankful that you dragged me into this social, because it’s been an experience. I don’t think anyone’s going to forget last night for a long time.”</p><p>“I won’t forget this entire week. It was special.”</p><p>“And now we have all the time in the world, without the stress of you coming up with a last-minute social to organise.”</p><p>Lance contemplated this. “So, what do we do now? What are we doing?”</p><p>“You like me, I like you.”</p><p>“More than.”</p><p>“More than,” Keith agreed. “I think we both know what we want enough; we don’t need to faff around with wondering whether we’re dating or not. Or, like, wondering if we’re boyfriends. What we are to each other is just… something which can be a mutual understanding. Then, we can choose our own rules.”</p><p>“Okay, dating a very secure, very self-aware, very intelligent person isn’t something most of us do. Most of us need those labels for confirmation of what we’re afraid to lose if we don’t, you know, handle it correctly.”</p><p>“I’m none of those things you listed. Other than very intelligent, when I choose to be. We’re that song. Let’s just put faith in the fact that we know how we feel, and the promise which the song carries.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“<em>Me and you were meant to be in love</em> and, you know, <em>signs of a lifetime. </em>Like I said last time we were here.<em>”</em></p><p>“You, pulling out the L word already? Wow.”</p><p>“In love, Lance. I didn’t say the three-worded, eight-lettered thing; calm down. In love as in, I’m definitely a bit love-struck, and you’ve been for quite a while too. I, uh.” Keith smiled bashfully, and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I was watching <em>The Good Place </em>earlier, and Janet said something about that thing that makes the absurdity of the universe make sense. That feeling.”</p><p>“Like this?”</p><p>“Mm.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand in his gently.</p><p>“And you meant everything you said? On the dancefloor?”</p><p>“God, yes. And more. You are so, so beautiful; I hadn’t drunk so much that I lost sight of the fact. Rather, I felt emboldened to tell you.”</p><p>“Do you see signs of a lifetime, then?”</p><p>“The simple answer’s yes, but nothing’s really ever simple. This can’t be infatuation, or else it simply wouldn’t have lasted so long, so I suppose when whatever we feel gives way to something more permanent, more stable, then maybe. I don’t know; monogamous relationships are kind of overrated. Plus, expecting someone to stay with your romantic partner for life is unrealistic, which is why conventional marriages rarely work in the way they’re advertised-”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for an essay, Keith. Just stay with me, okay?”</p><p>“For as long as I can,” Keith promised.</p><p>They kissed once more, their mingling breath hot and chocolatey, as the night blossomed into a beautiful new day-</p><p>“Wait a second.” Keith pulled away from Lance. “Who the fuck is queef?”</p><p>“How do you go from speaking so eloquently to <em>this? </em>The queef thing…” Lance struggled to find the words, and settled for: “It really doesn’t matter. C’mon, just kiss me. You didn’t do it right.”</p><p>“So, shall I try again?”</p><p>“And again, and again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ironic how it's a 'Don't Delete The Kisses' fic but I end it with a Mitski quote </p><p>But anyway... thank you again for reading this! I've absolutely loved writing this fic, and I truly hope that it's lightened up what can be a pretty sucky holiday for some of us. </p><p>Stay safe, and look after yourselves &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! I plan on posting one chapter everyday up until Valentine's day to follow their progress, so please look out for those!</p><p>You can't really find me anywhere on the internet, since I'm not on social media. However, I'd love to hear any suggestions (or song recommendations!!) below, or just have a chat.</p><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>